Just Wild Love Stories
by Jelli Kelli
Summary: Originally called A Tale Of Wolf Love. A series of oneshots, all Maddian, please review, there is a twist. First - Maddy and Rhydian have a cub, but not everyone is happy for them.
1. Happy Families

**Authors Notes: So after a while of debate, my boss (best friend) and I came up with the idea of doing this... all the suggested stories in one whole series of oneshots... though how it will work we don't know. Be warned, there is one swear word in this chapter... though its not that bad.**

Happy Families

"Ow!" she complained as she was slammed against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist trying her best to keep her from falling as his hands move up from her thighs, over her breasts to pin both her arms above her head, their mouthes only parting for a split second, long enough for her to get her breath back before the heated kisses started again. He didn't even apologise. _Bastard_. He releases one of her hands for a moment as he feels her slipping, and that hand goes under her thigh to keep at least one leg off the ground. Swollen lips leave again and Rhydians lips travel down Maddys neck aggressively. She releases an involuntary moan, and thats enough for Rhydian to pick her up again and throw her onto the bed. They take off each others shirts and leave them discarded somewhere on the floor in their bedroom. Rhydian leans over her kissing her hungry lips again, breaking only once to look into one anothers eyes. "I love you." Maddy whispers, panting. He smiles and goes back to what he'd been doing before. Making her lose control and in turn make him do the same. Lose it. His lips travel down her neck once more, and then he feels her small hands on the waistband of his jeans, he bends over and kisses her abdomen before unzipping her jeans. You don't need to know what happened after that.

And after nine months worth of shouting, morning sickness, a whole week where neither of them spoke to one another, an entire month of parents and their 'words of wisedom' and name choosing, they had a cub, a little boy. Problem is, they still hadn't come up with a name for him. "Wolfie?" Rhydian suggested, Maddy whipped her head round glaring at him, "Ok, no. But would you really want your parents sticking their noses in again and choosing a name for us?" he asks.

The sleeping boy in her arms does not stir as she looks up at the ceiling thinking for a moment. "We really should of been choosing a name instead of making out." She remarks laughing slightly at the reccolition of their most recent act of love.

"You never complained." He stated, smirking at her as he stroked his little boys cheek. "So you got any idea's Mad's?" he asked still staring at the little life in Maddy's arms.

"Sh!" she snapped, as she looked at the little boy who began to reach out for something to grab, she smiled and looked up at Rhydian, who smiled back, leaning over and sharing a kiss with Maddy. Though something was trying to push them apart, a small hand started hitting at Maddy and Rhydians chins, they parted looking down, Rhydian took the small hand in his and kissed it himself, "I don't think he likes us kissing." She said, she frowns for a moment, rubbing her thumb over his cheek, "How about... Joey?" she suggests looking at his little face, then turning her attention to Rhydian, who smiles and nods. "Joey Morris, welcome to your new family." Maddy announces still looking at Rhydian and smiling.

"I thought he was going to be a Smith?" Rhydian remarks as Maddy carefully hands Joey to her fiancé. Yes, Rhydian and Maddy had been engaged ever since the night they concieved Joey. Maddy still has the diamond ring on her finger. Maddy laughs slightly as a small hand hits Rhydians face, "Ouch, I'll take that as a no. Ok then, Joey." He says quietly as both mother and child start to yawn, leaning over he kisses Maddy's forehead, "Go to sleep, my brave alpha. I'm going to put the cub to sleep too." He whispers in her ear, Maddy smiles and nods.

She swooped in through the open window, with her eyes blazing yellow and black veins crawling up her arms like a virus. She growls as she looks at the sleeping cub in its crib. How dare they have a baby. She glances over at the couple sleeping together, his arm over her, protectively, and a shiney stone catches her eye. How dare he propose to a tame. As silent as a mouse she picks the young cub up, wrapping it warm in the blanket that had been covering him from the cold, she brings the cub up to her face so she can take a closer look. Her eyes scanning the small features, finally deciding to herself, this offspring is most definetly Rhydians. She growls waking up the baby, scaring the poor little boy, he starts to cry, and she panics, taking the baby with her as she leaves out the window. As soon as the sound came of Joey crying, Maddy's motherly instinct kicked in and she bolted upright in her bed, Rhydians arm falling from her chest to her lap. Her eyes scan the room, stopping completely when she see's the empty crib, "Joey?" she questions, her voice raspy and shakey, she shoves Rhydian hard to wake him up, starting to sniff the air. Her eyes swirl into an angry yellow as she realises, "Jana."

With her coat and shoes already on she starts to make her way out of the house, calling out for her kidnapped cub. "Mads!" Rhydian calls out, chasing the angry alpha female outside, "Maddy, wait up." He told her, catching up he placed both hands on her shoudlers, tears were at the brim of her eyes, he pulled her into his chest, stroking her hair, "We'll get him back, alright? I promise. He'll be safe. Jana wouldn't hurt him, she's just trying to prove a point." He whispered into her brown locks.

"I hope you're right." She whispers back, taking his hand in hers as she continues to search.

Neither of them knowing the figure that watches them in the tree's. Her firey hair whipping around her face, a sleeping bundle in her arms, she chuckles to herself, "Of course he's right!" She shouts from within the tree tops, her yellow eyes watching them as they swiftly turn to look at her.

"Jana! Please! Give us back our cub!" Maddy shouts as the tears stream down her face and her knee's grow weak. Rhydian keeps a tight grip on her upper arm, supporting her as well as stopping her from trying to attack Jana. "Why are you doing this? We were friends Jana!" Maddy pleads, her hands shaking as she begged. Jana laughed.

"You ruined that friendship when you returned here! Without me! Leaving me to deal with the pack, on my own!" she snapped, waking up Joey who began to cry once again. Maddy's heart began to ache with the need to hold him, to stop him from crying.

"Please Jana, I didn't mean to ruin our friendship. But they were your pack, not mine. I didn't belong there, and never have. You were more than capable of looking after things by yourself. But please... give me Joey back. He needs his mummy." Maddy begged as the tears continued to trickle down her cheeks, her eyes had long since changed back to their normal brown, but Rhydians were still yellow, he rubbed Maddy's arm as she gripped onto his shirt.

"What about Rhydian? He belongs in the wild. In my pack, with me. With his family." Jana changed the subject , bringing little Joey closer to her, making Maddy angry.

"My family abandoned me when I was little, I belong here now. My _family_ is here, now. And you've got a part of my family, Jana. Please, give us our cub. Joey needs us. His parents. Please just give him back to us." Rhydian tried to reason with her, Jana's glare intensified, her black veins continued to cover her arms.

"You want your cub? Come and get him!" she shouts as she clings onto the baby and begins to run away with him. Maddy's heartbeat quickens faster than usual, full of panic, she releases herself from Rhydians hold and runs after Jana and her cub.

"Stop! Jana!" Rhydian shouts as he follows behind.

They run, and run, and run, hoping soon Jana will give in, jumping over rocks, fallen logs, anything that stopped them or delayed them from getting Joey back. They avoid branches that get in the way. They call out his name over and over again, hoping to recieve a desperate, scared cry from the young boy. _He's only six months old, he's only six months old, he's only six months old_. The only thought that runs through Maddy's mind, he's too young to be mixed up in all of this, he doesn't even know how to crawl yet. With her vision blurry and everything around her beginning to spin, Maddy fell to the ground. She heard Rhydian run past her, thankfully he didn't stop to check on her, right now the least of their worries was Maddy falling to the ground in despair and upset, their main priority was getting Joey back.

Crawling towards a tree she tilted her head back, taking deep breaths, rubbing her stomach, not from hunger but from rememberance, of having Joey in her womb. She felt her eyelids becoming heavier, only one thing leaving her lips, "Joey."

It must've taken him five minutes to find Jana beside the old caravan that she used to live in. "Jana, please, stop this. Give me Joey. Please, just stop this and give me back my son, if you do then, there'll be no hard feelings, and we'll forget all about this little incident." He begged, but as she shook her head his blood began to boil, "Jana you're being evil. You're hurting Maddy, me and for what? Nothing, Jana!" he shouted causing Joey to cry once more, he calmed as he heard his sons screaming wail, flinching as he realised he was the cause.

"Look at that, Rhydian, making your own son cry. Now how fatherly is that?" she teases as she presses her lips to Joey's cheek. Rhydian growls, but then there is more than one growl.

"Jana! Keep your lips off my grandson!" A female voice, very familiar shouted from above.

All heads whipped round to see Emma standing tall in the thicker branches of the tree's. Dan nowhere to be seen but Emma had a look of total anger and there was no mercy behind those yellow eyes. "Emma?" Rhydian whispered, slightly scared of his future mother-in-law.

Jana still had hold of Joey and was too growling, "You kidnap my daughters cub? Thats low, even for you." Emma sneered, jumping from the branch in front of Jana, she walked closer and Jana moved back slightly, "Now, how about you give me my granchild or things might get a little messy, and we all know what'll happen after that, so make your decision Jana." Emma threatened with her arms still outstretched ready for Joey.

Jana hesitated, before walking towards Emma handing over Joey and walking away, but glancing at Rhydian before going back to her pack.

"Thanks Emma." Rhydian said with a huge sigh, taking Joey from Emma with a beaming smile, "Hey mate, hey. Everythings alright now, we're going home, you, me and mummy... Maddy?" Rhydian looked around worried, "Emma, Maddy-" He was cut short when Emma held a hand up.

"You think I came alone? Dan's with her. Now you take Joey home." Emma told him beginning to walk back to Stoneybridge, turning once just to shout, "Oh! And Rhydian, next time, remember to shut the window, we don't want another incident like this do we?" she calls with a smile. He chuckles softly to himself, looking down at Joey smiling and bringing the smaller body close to him.

It was a happy family when they all got back, just like it should be.

**Authors Notes: So... How'd it go? The next shall be set in the past... maybe the eighties, I don't know... Gatsby?**


	2. My Flapper Girl

**Authors Notes: So I decided that it would be Gatsby (then I realised its not called Gatsby, but the roaring twenties), because I love the outfits and the music from that time period. **

My Flapper Girl

Jazz music. Thats all that is needed to be said. Jazz music, some people say its terrible, but when Maddy Smith and her best friend Shannon Kelly hear it, they become alive. And since it was their friend Tom Okanawe performing with his band they couldn't miss this opportunity. It also helped Maddy to recover from their friend Rhydian Morris' disappearance. Maddy was affected most, because he understood her, they both shared a love of Jazz music, and both their families had forbid them from going to all the parties, but they still sneaked out late at night to go to those parties. They were free, they were happy, they were wild. Now it was different, he was no longer with her, she was allowed to go to parties as long as she stayed with Shannon, she wasn't free, she wasn't happy, she wasn't wild anymore.

She dances to the bouncy music with Shannon standing opposite her copying every move Maddy makes, "You alright Mads?" Shannon asks over the loud music, Maddy smiles and nods. Shannons attention turns to another figure in the room that she recognises. Noticing Maddy's attention has drifted to something else, Shannon smiles to herself as the figure approaches them.

A hand taps Maddy's shoulder and she twirls around her beads around her neck flying round with her. "Why, hello there Miss Smith." He announces with a large smile on his face as he takes her hand into his and brings it close to his lips. Her eye's widen as she registers who it is. He plants a small light kiss on the top of her hand and smiles at her looking deeply into her eyes. Least to say is that she is completely speechless.

"Yes, hello Mr Morris." She finally responds, her voice squeaky and surprised. Suddenly the music has changed from bouncy to soft.

"Shall we?" He suggests obviously pointing at the many couples that dance together. Silently she nods allowing him to lead and starts to form a happy smile. They stay silent as they dance in time to the slow music, Maddy's head rests on his shoulder, things slowly starting to sink in.

At first she just felt happiness to see him, but then she feels the pain, hurt and lonliness that had been building up for the past five months he'd been away, and she let it out, there and then, not caring who saw, "Why did you leave me?" She whispers, his hand moves from the middle of her back to her lower back, as if he regrets it and the fact she brought it up makes him upset and annoyed. She moves her head from his shoulder to look at his stony facial expression, "Did the question annoy you? Because if thats all it takes to annoy you, then I must say you've changed." She remarks, as she slowly moves away from his embrace, but his hand keeps her in position.

"Yes the question did annoy me," He begins and he is not allowed to finish as Maddy starts to walk away. He takes her hand twirling her around and back into his arms, "But it is only because I regret leaving in the first place. I hated it in London, its nothing like here in Stoneybridge. But I had to go." He tells her, looking into her deep brown eyes.

"Why?" She simply asks, and he takes a deep breath, before taking her hand and leading her away.

As much as he loves dancing with Maddy Smith there are some things that he prefers to do without a bunch of other couples being around, and this was one of those moments. People watched them as Rhydian drags her to the stairs, but neither of them seem to care. "I need to tell you something. Two things actually." He tells her, taking her other hand and rubbing his thumbs over the top of her dainty soft little hands. She looks at him expectantly, "I need to leave for New York for a job I've been offered." He tells her. Aggressively she pulls her hands out of his grip and runs up the stairs, "Maddy!" Rhydian calls up to her wanting her to stop and give him a chance.

She stops, but her face is angry, "You've only just gotten back! And you're leaving me, again!" she declares in a loud voice flapping her arms around aggresively, the beads of her dress still swaying from her sudden movement. Tears were hidden in her voice.

"Would you let me finish?" Rhydian asks calmly as they begin to gain weird looks from people they don't know. She crosses her arms and he slowly approaches her, always looking up at her, "I was telling you that because I want you to come with me, I don't want to leave you again, because... well, I love you. I had time when I was in London to decide that, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. If you don't want to come with me to New York, then I won't go." He explains and she lets her arms fall to her sides as he slowly walks closer to her, "So what do you say Miss?" he asks smirking.

She smiles lovingly up at him and standing on her tiptoes she presses her lips against his, wrapping her arms around his neck. His hands go to her waist and he brings her closer to his body.

Miss Kelly watches the two of them from the bottom of the staircase and smiles, whispering to herself, "I knew it." Before dancing her way back into the ballroom where she left a man waiting for her to dance with him.

*Present Day*

"Get your tickets for our 'Roaring Twenties' themed party." Kara shouts through the megaphone directly at Rhydian and Maddy who look at one another quizzically.

Katrina taps Kara's shoulder before pointing out, "But none of us are in our twenties." As Kara groans, Rhydian and Maddy can't help but laugh at Katrina's confusion. They walk away from the ticket booth whilst Kara explains to Katrina what is meant by 'Roaring Twenties _themed_'.

"Some things never change." Maddy says after controlling her laughter and openning up her locker, she picks up her bag from the locker slinging it over her shoulder, not long after does Shannon come running up to her with a huge grin on her face, "Uh oh, hey Shan." She greets her overly excited friend, her other friend is following behind looking bored out of his mind. "What made her so excited, Tom?" she asks slightly freaked out.

"Themed party, she wants us all to go." Tom grumbles.

"Please Mads? It'll be awesome, and it's the first time the K's have actually come up with something this good." Shannon pleaded with puppy dog eyes and her hands clasped together looking as though she was begging Maddy.

"What, so the dance that they arranged last time wasn't good, I seem to recall you getting a certain boyfriend at that dance." Maddy responded sarcastically, hoping Shan would get the message.

Obviously not.

"Harry is going with me, but I need moral support... again. And this time its not going to be on a no-moon day!" Shannon announces not giving in. Maddy groans as she can't think of anything to protest about, Shannon always came up with something when it was something to do with clothing, and she would make it embarrassing if Maddy complained anymore.

Throwing her arms up in defeat she groaned, "Fine! But I am not wearing a dress." Maddy announced, Shannon frowned linking arms with Maddy and walking away with her asking a million questions. Tom and Rhydian exchanged knowing looks, no doubt Shannon was going to persuade Maddy to wear a dress, and no doubt it would lead into a massive arguement. Shutting both his locker and Maddy's, Rhydian followed Tom.

*Party*

"I can't believe you're making me wear this Shannon Kelly!" Maddy snarled from behind the bathroom door, Shannon _had _made Maddy get a dress for the party and as you can tell, Maddy wasn't happy about it. Stupid K's and their stupid idea's for dance's. As she leaves the bathroom to see her friend already dressed she growls in annoyance, "I feel ridiculous!" She announces, walking past Shannon to the mirror in the room, "I look ridiculous!" she grimace's turning back to Shannon with a stone cold glare.

"No, you look wonderful, I bet Rhydian would love it." Shannon remarks, hinting towards the obvious crush Rhydian had for Maddy... well at least seemed to have on her. Maddy rolls her eyes slapping Shannons bare arm. "Ok, lets go."

As they walk to the party linking arms, they meet up with Tom, "Wow, guys, you look..." he trails off, trying to make them feel comfortable, Shannon obviously did as Harry took her away, but Maddy glared at them both. Tom chuckles to himself, "I know, I know, but you know how she is Mads, besides, you look really nice." Tom extends his arm out for her to take, which she does.

"You don't look too bad yourself." Maddy remarked as Tom led her in.

She was disappointed that she hadn't seen Rhydian yet, but she guessed, parties weren't exactly his 'thing'. But as they entered the school hall, where the party was taking place, she see's him there.

In costume and everything.

"Hello." She shouts over the music, its all jazz music of course, going well with the theme of the night. Rhydian turns round and smiles at her, frowning as he looks at her dress. "Oh, yeah, Shan forced me to wear it." She tells him, he nods and takes her hand twirling her around. He nods in approval. Maddy rolls her eyes.

"You look like a flapper." He comments, a hint of humor in his words. She rolls her eyes once more laughing slightly, but not a lot, because then he'll know she found it funny.

"Funny, I thought thats what I was supposed to be." She states, they both look at the ground simaultaneously looking back up at each other, "I thought you wouldn't have come. Since you hate parties." She remarked taking sip of her drink that she picked up.

"What, and miss you in a dress?" he responds laughing, she shoves him, hard in the chest.

"Dance with me and I'll forgive you." She orders him, taking his hand and leading him to wear everyone else was dancing, looking one another in the eye as they pick up the pace and her hands are on his shoulders whilst his are on her waist. She doesn't realise for a while that he is staring at her, until she turns to actually face him, "What?" she asks.

He doesn't respond. Why should he? The answer should be obvious in his eyes as he leans in closer to her and presses his lips on hers, and his arms have wrapped around her waist whilst her arms have wrapped around his neck, and she deepens the kiss. When air becomes needed they part, and Maddy continues to gaze up at him, "_Love you_." He whispers to her, and she smiles at hiim, bringing his lips back on hers.

From across the room Shannon nudges Tom pointing at their supernatural friends, "I think Mads changed her mind about the dance." Shannon laughs, swaying slightly to the music.

Rhydian's the one that parts next, and when he does he rests his forehead against hers and tells her, "You might look like a flapper, but you're _my _flapper girl. Alright?" he smiles at her, with a stern look in his eyes telling Maddy that he means it.

"I don't really get a say in this do I?" she remarks, and he shakes his head leaning down and kissing her once more.

**Authors Notes: So I thought I had this one all planned out, then it took me ten mintues to decide how the story will go. Oh well, I hope I did well. After the next one I want idea's peeps.**


	3. Running Out Of Reasons

**Authors Notes: Me and the boss (my best friend) decided that its time to show how jealousy is the route of all evil... or so we think, maybe it was something else.**

Running Out Of Reasons.

So many people kept warning her about Rhydian, how he is the bad boy that the good girl shouldn't be messing with. He'd asked her to be his girlfriend last week and already she'd been contemplating whether it was a good idea to immediatly say yes. Because thats what she had done, after they ran together in the woods, they'd come to a stop and Rhydian was acting strange, thats when he asked her, and thats when she nodded rather eagerly. And ever since then there have been reasons from so many people for why she should leave him, because he is 'dangerous' or because he'll only go and hurt her. As much as she trusted Rhydian with everything, she couldn't help but start to take some of these reasons into consideration. Her parents had even warned her 'not to get too close'. And then she finally snapped. She couldn't take being told what Rhydian might do to hurt her.

So she started to avoid him. It hurt.

Shannon's reason was the worst, "_What if he leaves again? Goes back to the wild, he's left before, he could do it again, and what if next time he doesn't just bring __**another **__girl with him, he brings __**a girlfriend **__with him. _I'm only saying this to protect you Mads, you're me best friend." And it always gave her a headache, worse than on a no-moon day. But Maddy couldn't help but listen to that tiny little voice in her head shouting, 'you know she's right.'

She's always right though, thats the problem. Maybe this time she was wrong. Hopefully.

After a while avoiding Rhydian got hard, but the reasons got bigger and worse. At one point it was Jimi who gave her a reason, "_You know he's only doing it to make you feel better about yourself, right?_" That one stung.

And now she's sitting in the girls toilets crying silently, listening to the K's as they powder their faces and add extra mascara. Maddy's knows that they all fancied Rhydian, still do now. So their reasons didn't really matter to Maddy, they'd always tell lies just to get a couple to break up so they can at least have a chance, if they can, to get the guy.

All these thoughts and emotions running through her head. "I should be stronger than this." She whispers to herself as she leaves the toilets and makes her way towards the darkroom. Shannon wouldn't be there, she'd be with Harry, or Tom, but she said she wasn't going in the darkroom at break. So she'd be alone to think in the darkroom. "I shouldn't let them get to me. Their just saying it because they're jealous." She reasons with herself, but there are arguements to those reasons, why would her parents be jealous, why would Shannon be jealous. With all these thoughts she hardly realises her veins turning black or the fact that her eyes have been yellow for a while now.

Then the door opens and in walks Rhydian, he smiles as he see's Maddy, but that smile turns into a frown as he see's her arms and eyes, "What's up?" He asks, there is a slight hint of concern, but its small. She looks up at him and he can see her tear stained cheeks, "Mads? What's wrong?" he asks again, but he is met with silence and by her hand pushing him out of the way. She runs out of the school building and onto the playground, seeing the people that give her reasons against Rhydian.

Shannon places a hand on her shoulder, "Mads? Is everything alright?" she asks as Maddy twirls round to face Shannon, her eyes still yellow. Shannon leans in and whispers, "Calm down Mads, you don't want everyone knowing, do you?" and Maddy tries her best to control her emotions.

But the tears still fall, "Why couldn't you've just been happy for me?" she asks. And Shannon is silent. "I know I was wrong about Harry at first, but you _know _Rhydian." She adds as the bell rings.

Throughout Science Maddy makes a list of reasons why she shouldn't be with Rhydian anymore... and she struggles with thinking of _her own _reasons. Rhydian glances over at her at least three times during the lesson, but she doesn't look back at him at all. Rhydian frowns, she's been acting weirdly for a while now... in fact it happened a day after they told people they were dating. Was she embarrassed?

"Hey Tom? Is everything alright with Mads?" He turns to his friend who is struggling with a question from the textbook. Tom looks up briefly from the book and looks over at Maddy.

"I don't know, you're the boyfriend. Though it could be something to do with all the reasons. Now help me out." Tom pleads getting frustrated by the God damn question, Rhydian whispers the answer as he looks over at Maddy who is scribbling something down in her notebook. Reasons? What _reasons_?

She stuffed the piece of paper in her pocket and walked home silently, putting her headphones on for the first time ever to stop anyone from talking to her, especially someone who she'd been avoiding for a while. Unfortunately for her he was annoyed by being ignored and approached her in the woods with anger written on his facial features, "Mads!" He called ignoring the fact that she had her music playing and headphones on. "Maddy!" he shouts again louder curling both hands around his mouth to make it louder. Surely her music's not _that_ loud. He climbs up a tree hoping to manage to somehow get in front of her, as he jumps through the branches he manages to find a spot where he is definetly in front of Maddy, and he jumps down.

She jumps almost having a heart attack, taking her headphones off, "You shouldn't do that." She tells him bluntly as he walks up to her. She takes a step back, "Don't." She tells him.

He holds his hands out as though he is proving he has no weapons, "Alright, I give up. You've been acting really odd lately, and now, I go in for a hug from my _girlfriend _and she tells me 'don't'. Tell me Mads, what've I missed? I'm confused." He says in a harsh but reasoning tone.

She looks away at the ground. "You don't... you won't... grr... just please... I need... I need time to think... about... stuff." She fumbles her words, putting a hand on her head and walking past him. She gets close to him and he grabs hold of her wrist, "Rhydian, please... I don't... I'm not..." she fumbles her words again trying to get his hand off her wrist.

"Tell me, and we can work it out, together." Rhydian says quietly closing the space between them.

He waited patiently for her to respond, "You... you don't understand, Rhydian." She finally admitted to him, trying her hardest to pull out of his grip, but when that seemed impossible she looked away from him and at her feet.

"Then help me understand Mads." Rhydian whispers standing closer to her, his feet come into her vision, but they are blurry like hers as tears invade her vision, "Tom told me it was something to do with _reasons_, but I don't know what he meant by that, what _reasons_ is he talking about?" Rhydain added mentioning his previous conversation with Tom. Suddenly she looks up at him, a small hint of a smile on her face, but hardly noticable.

"You've been talking with Tom?" she asks, her voice a little cheery than before, at least one of her friends wasn't giving her or him a hard time about the relationship.

"He's the only one who has actually spoken to me, since my girlfriend is avoiding me and Shannon just gives me these weird looks. So tell me, what did he mean by _reasons?_" he asked again pulling her into a hug which she could easily escape if she wanted.

"Reasons why we shouldn't be together." She whispers against his chest. His eyes widen, he holds her away from him so he can look at her expression, but he keeps his hands on her arms, he is speechless and his expression shows his shock. She looks away taking a deep breath, "People have been... giving me reasons for why we shouldn't be together." She tells him not looking at his still shocked face, as he registers what she is saying his facial expression becomes angry and he closes his mouth.

"And you believe those reasons?" He asks regaining his thoughts.

Maddy shrugs, "I don't know... some of them." She tells him truthfully, taking her hand in his he begins to run, "Rhydian?" she cries as he drags her with him to wherever it is he is planning on taking her. He stops when they reach the lake that Maddy had first told him he was a Wolfblood, they stand in the centre on the dry rocks and he places his free hand on her cheek.

"Tell me you believe them now." He makes her look in his eyes, she wraps her hand around his wrist and leans in closer to him, his breath on her face and their bodies pressed close together.

"Rhydian... you don't understand... I can't." She whispers, but her actions go against her words and her lips press against his, she moves her and from his wrist to the back of his neck bringing his face closer to hers. As they break the kiss Rhydian watches her as she looks away.

"You can't what? Tell me. Ok, well how about you give me one of your own reasons, I don't care what other people's reasons are, I want to hear yours." He speaks softly and close to her ear as he releases her hand and places it on her lower back, for a while she doesn't respond and stays silent, but as he is about to say something she comes up with something.

"What if you leave again? I mean, what if you leave again and come back with another girl... a prettier girl. Jimi said-" he cuts her off when she starts to talk about what Jimi said.

"I don't care about what Jimi said, why would I?" his voice shows his frustration as it builds up.

.

"You might not care about what Jimi said, Rhydian, but I do. Because everythings been confusing me lately and on top of that I've been told things about you that make me even more confused, and I'm really fed up of it all!" she explains, shaking her hand out of his.

"Yes, but half the people there don't know me like you do, their just jealous Mads, soon they'll all run out of _reasons _and we'll look back at this one day and laugh. Come on, who do you believe more? Me, or them?" he asks moving closer to her, he places a hand on her cheek again and suddenly the wind has picked up and started to blow Maddy's hair in all different directions.

"You." She whispers as she wraps her arms around him, letting a few tears she'd held back fall. She looks up at him after a moment and once again standing on her tip toes she kisses him. When air is needed again they reluctantly part, and Maddy smiles weakly, "You know me parents gave us a reason." She tells him, he raises an eyebrow as if he is asking 'and?', she just smiles a bit more. They walk home together, holding hands and laughing, like they used to.

As Shannon walks into school the next day the first thing she does is apologise to both Maddy and Rhydian, "I was wrong, and I'm sorry." She admits, and then things are back to normal... until they all see Jimi approach them. See, whilst Maddy and Rhydian walked home, Maddy told Rhydian who gave the reasons and what they were, Rhydians blood would boil everytime she mentioned a _new_ person and a _new _reason, his veins would change to the inky black and Maddy would calm him down... somehow. As Jimi walks past Rhydian gives him a stone cold glare.

"What's your problem, leek boy?" Jimi sneered, he then turns his attention to Maddy, "Still playing along with the little relationship."

Rhydian turns his head to look at Maddy, they both exchange a smile and Rhydian remarks, "You're running out of reasons, Jimi."

Jimi was obviously confused, but Maddy and Rhydian weren't.

**Authors Notes: I might fire my boss... if thats possible... I don't like this one, but because it was her favourite song I had to... maybe you might like it and disagree with me, anyway! Idea's peeps, I've already gotten one idea and I will use that in a future story.**


	4. Jealousy Is An Ugly Trait

**Authors Notes: My best friend and I had a fight, but we're weird and ten minutes after our little fight we are talking again and we had funny moments. Enjoy!**

Jealousy Is An Ugly Trait

Panting. As she ran back to a place she knew she could be safer, well anywhere away from the aggrivated alpha was safer. She could hardly remember how she'd gotten Jana so angry, one minute they were talking about how much they both missed their lives back at Stoneybridge, the next Maddy had said something about her and Rhydian never really getting the chance to go on that date and suddenly, Jana decides to go to the extreme and banish Maddy. Her parents were beyond disappointed, it'd only been a week in the wild and already she'd been banished for something not really worth it. No doubt in Maddy's mind now, that Jana had a crush on Rhydian... or maybe it was something else. But anyway, thats what led Maddy to this moment, running through the woods as fast as she possibly could to get away from an angry Jana. She didn't bother look round, scared Jana would be right behind her. She didn't bother noticing where she was until she reached an actual road. She looked around briefly, thankfully Jana hadn't arrived yet.

She spun round three times just to make sure she wasn't imagining being back here, though this wasn't the safest place to go, it was home. Stoneybridge and she was right outside her old house... well, it wasn't her old house because techinically she still lived there, but she just wasn't supposed to be here _now_. Every fibre in her body was telling her to go somewhere else, go to Shans, go to Toms, go to Rhydians. But she entered.

It was a warm feeling to walk back into the building she had longed for for seven days, yes it wasn't that long, but it was long enough for Maddy. There was a nagging feeling in the back of her head that she wasn't alone in the building, and neither was this trip going to be long as she sniffed te air and detected Jana... and another familiar scent... in the house.

Her eyes changed as she scanned the room, nobody was in the front room. Her head snapped up as she heard a creak from the floor board, someone was up there, in her room.

She began to growl as she walked towards the stairs. Surely it was just her imagination playing tricks on her, it was an old house, anything could've made that noise. But the scent of another Wolfblood got stronger as she walked towards her bedroom door.

Hesitating she held onto the door knob, what if it was Jana, knowing the only place Maddy would ever run to would be her home. But what if it was someone else, like Rhydian, Shannon or Tom, she'd missed them so much and she hoped they'd missed her too... even if it was only a week. Taking a deep breath she flung the door open.

A hooded figure swirled round and his eyes were the pale yellow that hers were, but they softened as they realised who it was, "Maddy?" he questioned in disbelief and shock, was he dreaming?

"Rh-Rhydian?" she responded, her tone reflected his as she slowly walked towards him.

"What are you doing here, you're supposed to be with the wild pack, your parents, Jana. Mads, you can't be here or Whitewood will get you." He ushered her, his voice was still in shock and had fear within, but he had concern and kept looking around in case Whitewood just magically appeared in the room and took Maddy away.

Maddy swallowed slightly before explaining, "I was banished," Rhydian didn't even have to get a 'what?' out before she continued, "I was talking to Jana about missing me life here in Stoneybridge and I said something she didn't like and she banished me." She wasn't afraid, she was annoyed and thats why her voice was a little shakey. Rhydian gave her a questioning look as if to say 'and what _did _you say?' "Long story, but she chased me, threatening to kill me because I wouldn't leave, so I ran here." She tells him.

He groaned, "You do realise you could've gone anywhere, except here. Mads you've gone from one extreme to another. If Whitewood finds out you're back she'll take you away, test you." He says with his eyes showing how ridiculous he thinks the situation is.

"Right, so you don't want me here, is that it? And more to the point what are _you_ doing in _my _bedroom?" she asks slightly annoyed that he wasn't happy to see her, as far as she knew.

"No, I didn't mean that. Of course I want you here, I just don't want you getting hurt." He told her grabbing both her arms to keep her from leaving. But a howl is heard outside, and their moment together is broken, "Jana?" Rhydian asks looking down at the shorter girl. Maddy takes in a deep breath before nodding. Feeling guilty, Rhydian takes her hand and whispers, "I'm here."

She looks up at him and smiles.

"I see you've run back to your human world, _tame_." Jana spits, glaring at both of them, she growls as she see's their hands intertwined. "I see you've also come running back to your boyfriend. Rhydian, what would your mother think of you and a _tame_." She spits again, Rhydian lowers his head down close to Maddy's ear.

"What exactly did you say to her?" he asks, Jana's anger increasing as she see's Rhydian whispering in Maddy's ear. Maddy slowly turns back to him.

"That we never did actually get to go on that date. Then this happened." She points to Jana whose veins are beginning to crawl up her arm. Rhydian nods, as though its normal for this sort of thing to happen. Of course, Jana's a troubled alpha with anger issue's, only difference, she's easily jealous.

"Stop talking! Bechgyn!" she announces, and from around the three of them four tall henchmen surround Maddy and Rhydian seperating them, Rhydian is held away from Maddy as one of the henchmens claws get frighteningly close to her throat, she struggles against the other henchmans grip, kicking and hitting him, but accomplishing nothing. "Any final words?" Jana sneers, an evil smile forming on her lips as she watches Maddy's fearful face.

"Jana! Stop, let her go!" Rhydian shouts, Jana turns on her heel to face him, "Jealousy is an ugly trait Jana. D'you know that saying? This isn't you Jana, you're letting your jealousy control you. You don't really want to kill Maddy, but because you're jealous you believe you do. Think about it Jana. What has Maddy _really _done wrong?" Rhydian tries to reason with Jana, her features soften as she listens to him... what is she doing? Maddy's her friend, she doesn't want Maddy dead, heck she didn't even want to banish her, but because she was... jealous, she'd believed that Maddy was her enemy.

"Let them go." Jana tells her men softly, as she looks at Rhydian, a pain deep in her chest seems to fade as she watches him smile at her, she turns to Maddy, "I'm sorry." She tells her walking up closer to the short brunette one. Maddy nods and hugs the red haired girl. After a short hug Jana turns back to her men, who seem to love her till the end of time. "We must return to the pack." She tells them, they all nod, including Maddy. "Maddy, wait here, I must tell the pack I made a mistake to banish you." Maddy nods once again. She turns to Rhydian with tears in her eyes and a weak smile on her face.

"It feels like déjà vu." Rhydian remarks chuckling softly. Maddy's smile gets bigger as she nods.

"Only difference is we know what happens next." She says with a smile, he walks up to her kissing her softly, making it a lot more déjà vu for them, and as they part, Maddy holds back her tears as she laughs, "I didn't mean that." She comments.

He nods, "I know, but I did." He tells her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and keeping her close to him, "I _will _find you Mads, I promise. The next time we kiss won't be just before you're about to head off into the wild for God knows how long." He tells her grabbing onto her jacket not wanting to let go. "I love you." He adds.

"I love you too, Rhydian." She whispers, her voice slightly muffled up by his jacket. She laughs a little at the situation, "You'd of thought that we'd be used to this." She states.

He smiles, but it fades as he see's Jana coming back, "Time flies when you're having fun. Jana's back." He tells her, holding back his tears as Jana approaches them. She obviously still feels jealousy as her eyes change to the pale yellow colour and she growls a bit, she stops herself after a moment, seeing how this would be their last time to see one another for a long time. This time she won't banish Maddy... unless she did something really bad.

"You can come back now. But we need to be quick. Hurry up." She says, her tone harsh and like a blade slicing through both their hearts.

Maddy grips tighter onto his jacket, he whispers once again in her ear, "I'll see you when schools finished." She nods and slowly, reluctantly lets go and walks toward Jana. She sniffles a few times as they walk and soon after they transform into their wolf form.

Once the she-wolves are out of sight, Rhydian uses the back of his jacket to wipe his eyes.

He begins his countdown to when he'll next see Maddy.

**Authors Notes: Its terrible and its short and its not what the guest asked for. I will improve, I've been given a very good idea for my next story, I liked the idea.**


	5. Stay Away From The Smith's

**Authors Notes: You know instead of saying 'my boss' I'm just going to call her by her name, Deanna and I decided this...**

Stay Away From The Smiths

"You can't do this!" He announces, they'd sat him down at the table and told him exactly what they wanted. They'd told him he wasn't allowed to see the Smith's anymore, especially Maddy Smith. Of course he was angry, they _were _his family, since Ceri was in the wild and hardly ever around to see him, the Smiths were basically his family, and he couldn't spend time away from Maddy, there were two good reasons for that, 1. They were in the same class, 2. He just couldn't. He'd tried that in the wild... it wasn't fun. But they were serious now, they didn't want him spending so much time with the Smiths, they didn't want him hanging around with Maddy anymore, but they wouldn't give him a good enough reason for why. Rhydian glared at them both as Mrs Vaughn's face got stormy after Rhydians outburst, Mr Vaughn was sitting there fiddling with his thumbs not getting involved.

"We can and we will. Rhydian we're only doing this for your own good." She tells him, as she looks down at the table calming her nerves. She was lucky, she wasn't on the verge of transforming right there and then, but Rhydian, he wanted to let his wolf out, but knowing it would mean him having to leave, he chose not to. "We spoke to the social worker and he said-" she begins, but Rhydians gaze has gone from the table to her.

"The social worker? Why does he need to get involved?" he asks in anger, frustration and shock. They always turn to the social worker.

"Because you spend too much time with your girlfriends family, and not enough time with your foster family." She reasons with him, placing her mug of coffee back on the table with a loud ear piercing clank. "We hardly see you anymore." She tells him in a much softer voice.

"A) Maddy is not my girlfriend, B) I've run away once I can run away again!" he announces, standing up from the table, his chair scraps the floor making a cringe-worthy noise, but he ignores it, continuing to glare at the two of them, "I'm happy here, and its because of Maddy, so you can't stop me from seeing her or her family." He declares picking up his bag and headingi towards the door.

"And just where do you think you are going young man?" Mr Vaughn speaks up at last.

"Bernies!" Rhydian shouts as he leaves out the door. Once the door slams shut Mr and Mrs Vaughn sigh almost at the same time.

"We knew this would be difficult, Michael. Fostering a troubled boy." Mrs Vaughn tells her husband knowingly, her husband looks up at her, a slight hint of annoyance in his eyes, shaking his head he leans back in his chair, "What?" she asks him in confusion.

"You. It's not him thats being difficult, it's you. He's happy when he's around the Smiths. Jane, you and I both know how hard it is to make Rhydian happy." He reaches across the table, grabbing his wife's hands and looking at her, "_She _makes him happy. You can't stop him from seeing her." He tries to tell her, but she snatches her hands away from him and stands up.

"I want him to stay away from the Smiths and thats final!" she snaps walking to the sink with tears in her eyes. She knows what Michael is saying is true, but she wants to be able to make her foster son happy, she wants to be able to connect with the closest thing she has to a son. And all he does is go to visit the Smiths every day. How is she supposed to connect with him if he is never around to talk to. She turns on her heels to face Michael, "I think he should move schools." She tells him, shocking him completely.

"Its ridiculous though Mads. They don't even care about what I want, or what I need. Yet she seems to think that I hang around with you too much. I mean, what do you think I should do? Mads? Mads!" he shouts bringing Maddy out of her daydream to look at him, he'd been talking for so long, "Are you even listening to me Maddy?" he asks annoyed.

She rolls her eyes, "I know its extreme, but honestly, maybe you should just take it on the chin.2 she suggests, qouting something that he'd told her when she ran away because of eolas.

Rhydian frowned, "What? No, Maddy-" he starts to protest, stepping onto a log.

"Just ten days, Rhydian, its not that hard. Or at least until Mrs Vaughns satisfied." She interupts, he looks at her like she's mental, she holds back a laugh, but the humorous smile is still there, "You'll survive ten days Rhydian. You survived four months in the wild, you'll survive ten days alone with the Vaughns. Besides, you'll see _me_ in school" She tells him shoving him slightly as he walks closer to her. Their not that far away from Bernies now.

"And if I don't?" he asks, smiling smugly at her, she rolls her eyes and makes her way, faster, to Bernies. He follows a bit quicker, and laughs to himself as he rememers something, "You know, they still think we're dating." He whispers to her.

She groans, "Why?" he was about to laugh, but suddenly the Vaughns both burst in through the doors. They both spin round to see an angry looking Mrs Vaughn and a apologetic looking Mr Vaughn. Making her voice go sweet Maddy greeted the two, "Hello Mr and Mrs Vaughn, are you both ok?"

"Rhydian, you're moving school." Mrs Vaughn announces, looking at Maddy quickly before back at Rhydian with a stern look on her face, "And stay away from the Smiths!" she tells him.

He shakes his head in disbelief, "Y-you can't! Please." He pleads with them, turning to look at Maddy. She too has a shocked look on her face. She turns to face Rhydian. Bernie, from behind the counter watches them intently like its a very dramatic episode of Coronation Street. Maddy looks to the ground for a moment coming up with a plan, as the Vaughns begin to leave she grabs Rhydians neck and pulls him closer to her, smashing her lips onto his. Shocked, Rhydian is frigid at first, with his hands nowhere near Maddy. She then takes his hands and places them on her hips, his eyes slowly closing as he melts into the kiss.

They forget about breathing for a moment as they get lost in the moment.

"Ehm." Mrs Vaughn interupts them. They look sideways at her, both breathless, both their hands still on the other one. Looking at her watch Mrs Vaughn gives Maddy a cold glare. She bites her bottom lip. Mr Vaughn looks at Rhydian like he is impressed, and Bernie is still watching.

"You lot going to buy anything then? Or does Romeo have to leave Juliet?" Bernie steps in, Maddy and Rhydian turn slowly to look at one another and then at Bernie, they smile slightly, glancing sideways at the other one, their breathing becoming softer, and Maddy's hand slipping away from his neck, his letting go of her hips.

"Sorry Bernie, we can't buy anything, we're just here to collect Rhydian." Mrs Vaughn tells Bernie. Rhydian looks at his foster mother and back at Maddy, he kisses her lips softly before he leaves.

Mr Vaughn puts a comforting hand on Rhydians shoulder, "I know, I know. But we'll work it out." He whispers to Rhydian, thankfully the Vaughns are just normal people and don't have good hearing like Rhydian, Maddy and all other wolfbloods have.

From inside the store, Bernie leans over the counter, "What was all that about?" he asks Maddy who stand there, just watching as Rhydian walked his way to the Vaughns family car. When she kissed Rhydian, she didn't think it would mean anything, maybe it would just help stop him from moving school, she didn't want him to leave. But then it turned into something more than _just _a kiss, and she had a big fear now that it wasn't enough for Mrs Vaughn to change her mind. Plus, no doubt Mrs Vaughn hated the Smiths.

But still, she stayed silent. "What you need, is chocolate and ice cream... since I've only got chocolate at the moment, thats all I can offer." He offers her in a cheery tone. But she doesn't respond instead she leaves the shop and walks to her favourite place. _Their _tree. _Their _favourite place.

"You saw what happened in there! That girl literally jumped on him!" Jane shouts at Michael, loud enough that the whole town would be able to hear, and Rhydian listens from inside his bedroom, wanting to go down there and tell her to just shut up. They're good foster parents to him, when they want to be. Michael was understanding, but he wasn't good at sticking up for himself. Jane was caring, but controling. And he couldn't stop thinking about Maddy, not that he could before, but now was different. She'd completely shocked him when she kissed him, and even though he knew what it was really for, he couldn't help but think that maybe she'd wanted to do that... maybe. But still the shouting continues.

"I'm pretty sure its meant to be his decision if he loves her or not, _not _yours Jane!" Obviously Michael, and obviously Rhydian had missed a lot of the conversation.

"Well he is still moving school." Jane announces not having anything else to say.

"Why? Because he spends too much time away from us? Because if thats it then maybe we should start visiting our parents more often. Because we've spent too much time away from them." Michael suggests, the hint of sarcasm behind his words makes Rhydian smile, but feels guilty as they are arguing over something silly, that he caused.

"Oh don't be silly, Rhydians still just a boy, he should be spending time with his foster parents, not with someone else's parents." She argue's. Rhydian sits up on his bed and begins to walk toward his door when he hears more.

"Rhydian will become a man soon, and foster parents or not, he won't want to have us around all the time. He needs to know that we care about his opinion too, we can't force him to leave the school he's in, he's getting used to it, we can't do that to him again." Michael says in a quieter tone obviously moving closer to his wife. "Think about it Jane. Think about it from his point of view... I know you don't agree with it, you never agree with anything, but just think about it, if you do this to him, who knows what'll happen in the future." Michael tells her.

She stands there, gazing up at her husband, then taking a deep breath, "Rhydian!" She calls.

Rushing down the stairs Rhydian stands in front of them with a smile on his face, and as if they know what that smile says, she nods. His smile gets bigger and runs up to them both hugging them.

She was looking directly up at the sky, all the clouds of white, the blue behind, the leaves from the tree that shades her from the sun. She doesn't listen to anything, or move, people might think that she is dead, but nobody comes here, so she's not in any direct trouble. Maybe later from her parents, since she hasn't answered any of their calls.

"I thought I'd find you here." A voice calls as the happy figure looks down at her.

She bolts up and smiles.

**Authors Notes: Happy ending! Maybe.**


	6. I Hate Dresses

**Authors Notes: Sorry, in the last chapter I was meant to ask for more idea's but I suppose I forgot... But we came up with one.**

I Hate Dresses

Heels. Handbags. Incredibly short dresses. An accessive amount of make-up and booming music. Yes, this was what Maddy and Shannon were trying to avoid, but when you're shopping with the K's, any rules of avoiding these things goes out the window. Especially for a school party, and the K's planned on taking Maddy, Shannon and the other girls on a shopping trip to find the perfect outfit for their party... oh no, there's no _good_ reason for this party, apart from Kara getting into a University. Apparently it was going to be the mother of all parties... according to the K's. But judging by their last attempts of parties, both Shannon and Maddy doubted that very much. "Try this on!" Kara announced shoving a dress in Maddy's face. Reluctantly, Maddy took the dress and looked at it, she looked at it three times, judging the length, the area's that it showed too much of and the price. She shook her head. Kara rolled her eyes, "Why not, it matches your eyes." She tries to convince Maddy.

"Because its a dress. I don't wear dresses." She looked at the dress once more, it was a bright pink dress with frilly bits, "My eye's aren't pink either." She commented, handing Kara back the dress. She walked over to a pair of jeans and held them up, "I'll wear these." She stated with a smug smile, she glanced at Shannon who was obviously holding back laughter.

"No! You're wearing a dress whether you want to or not!" Kay announced taking the jeans away from Maddy and picking out another dress... for herself. She walked over to Kara and began to whisper in her ear. Maddy moved her hair behind her ear so she could listen to the conversation, "I told you she would be difficult." Kay whispered. Maddy smiled. Kay turned away from Kara picking up another dress. Maddy rolled her eyes as Kay shoved the dress in her face. "Try this one!" she ordered giving Maddy an evil glare.

Maddy took the dress out of Kay's hand, examined it, before telling Kay, "It's nice... but it's a dress." She states, handing Kay the dress back.

"If you don't try it, you won't come to the party." Kay threatened. Maddy pretended to think about it for a moment, before giving a really happy smile at Kay and putting the dress back on the pole it'd come off of. She started to walk away, but Kay panicked, "Wait, Maddy please try one. You never know, you might actually like one." Kay tries. As Maddy continues to walk away Kay turns to Shannon, "Please Shannon, she's your friend, you can convince her."

"I'm sorry Kay, but Maddy really does not like dresses." Shannon states, Kay starts to give her the look and Shannon groans, "Mads." Running after her short friend. "Mads, she gave me the look. Please just give it one more try. We'll have a laugh." Shannon pleads.

Maddy rolls her eyes pushing Shannon in front of her as she walks back.

"Fine! You win, but if I say no, I mean no." Maddy declares, in the corner of her eye she see's a figure smirking and laughing. She glared at the girls in front of her before walking past them. They put another dress in her face and she grimace's, taking it from them and walking away to another area of the shop. "Does it _have_ to be a dress?" she asks in a whiney voice.

The three K's nod. "Go try the one we gave you." Katrina says tired, obviously. Maddy begins to groan and grumble as she walks toward the changing rooms. Katrina is stopped when she see's Rhydian and she goes over to talk to him, "Hey Rhydian. Are you getting a suit for the party?" she asks playing with her hair flirtatiously. He looks up at her, glancing over at Maddy who walks in the changing room, he looks back at Katrina and shakes his head. "But you're looking at suits." Katrina remarks confused, at that point Kara and Kay come over and drag her away.

Rhydian laughs to himself. He hears Kara shout, "When you're in the dress come out and give us a twirl, Maddy."

"Oh, I'll give you a bloody twirl, Kara!" Maddy shouts back annoyance in her voice, and Rhydian laughs a bit louder, gaining looks from shoppers. A few minutes later Maddy comes out in her original clothes, much to everyones disappointment, and smiles "I don't like it." She comments.

"You don't like dresses, let us see what it looks like." Kara orders her. She begins to push Maddy back in.

"I'm going to kill you Kara!" Maddy shouts. Another few minutes later and Maddy emerges from the changing room in the little black dress, which she constantly pulls down a bit to cover herself up a bit more than she can. "I feel horrible." She complains in a bored tone. The tree K's had their hands clasped together and a look of accomplishment. "You've seen it, now we're done."

"You look nice Mads." A male voice stated from behind the wall, he came into sight and Maddy glared at him. Rhydian holds his hands up winking at her before turning and walking away. The three K's all look at one another knowingly, Kara approaches Maddy after her conversation with her friends.

"See, Rhydian thinks you look nice." Kara teases. Maddy continues to glare at where Rhydian was standing.

"Shut up, Kara." Maddy tells the other girl before walking back behind the curtain.

/

Small hoop earrings, rather high heels, a tight, short black dress, quite a bit of make-up and her hair curled and hanging over one shoulder, and apperantly she was ready. Dragged most of the way to Kara's house, by Kara she waited for something to start, maybe it would be a party, maybe it would be a disaster. They'd actually paid for an actual DJ this time, poor Tom. There was chairs set out all over the room, a table full of food, piles of bags on the stairs. Maddy had covered herself with the biggest coat she could find, and even when Kara told her to take it off she said no. With her drink in hand she stood in the corner of the room. Then the door opened letting a gust of wind in, Maddy looked over the people to see who had entered the house, hoping for one of her friends. Tom and Shannon were coming together, like they did to every party... well except when Harry was going, Harry hadn't been invited.

Maddy looked back down at her drink, bored out of her mind. She walked up to the food table slowly, bloody heels, picking up a handful of peanuts and tipping them into her mouth as she tilted her head back. She hadn't noticed the door open again and the person slowly approaching her. He smiled to himself as he placed a hand on her back. Startled she whipped round splashing him in the face with the rest of her drink, "Rhydian? Oh my God, I am so sorry!" She shouted over the booming music.

Wiping his face from the spillage of lemonade he chuckled, "Just be thankful it wasn't acid." He remarked. Maddy gave him a few too many napkins to wipe his face with biting her bottom lip.

"Sorry." She said again. As he started to open his eyes again he looked her up and down frowning slightly, she looked down at herself and frowned when she looked back up at him, "What?" she asked confused, checking her coat.

"Well, why've you still got a coat on? I mean, you're hair and make-up's nice, but, I'm pretty sure the coat isn't the dress I saw you wearing." He teases, she turns away for a moment, then turns back with a glare, "Ok, ok, but you do look nice." He hinted. Obviously she hadn't caught on, so he took her hand and led her out the door.

"Rhydian, where are we going?" Maddy asked as he dragged her down the path into the woods.

"Come on, or do you really want to be stuck in a boring K's party?" he asked, she was slower than usual. Then he looked down at what she was wearing on her feet, and wow did they look painful, "How do you walk in those things?" he asks, when she catches up she takes them off and throws them in the bin closest to her. Rhydian smiles slightly, she walks back up to him, bare foot and smiles triumphantly.

"Now I don't. So, where are we going?" she asks again. He smiles and gently takes her hand. "Can't you just tell me?" she asks in a whiney tone, briefly stopping to take the earrings out.

"Nope, you'll just have to be patient." He said waiting for her to hurry up and put the earrings in her pocket. No lie he was eager to get her there, and when she'd taken them out he snapped and picked her up bridal style.

"Rhydian!" she screamed as he lifted her up in the air, he groaned slightly from the new weight in his arms, but began to laugh with her as he ran through the woods, passing tree's and bushes finding the place he'd wanted to take her. Gently he set her down on the floor smiling as he looked around, he looked down at Maddy expectantly, "Wow." She whispered and he laughed.

"You like it? I took a detour through the woods and found this place." He commented, it wasn't much, but it was very pretty and very peaceful, the town was a mile or two away and nobody ardly ever came around this area. It was a simple little set of waterfalls about a metre high each, and they trailed into a sweet little lake, surrounded by dirt and grass, Maddy's smile widened at each new sight from the area he'd taken her, she turned around to face him, her eyes glistening and nodded. He smiled, proud of himself, "Take the coat off." He told her in a whisper. Her smile faded and she shook her head, "Oh, come on Mads, its just me and you. I promise I won't laugh." He tried.

"Its not that." She said looking down, grabbing the top of her coat in case it just magically unzipped itself. Rhydian was just a friend, a close friend yes, but a friend, and she didn't feel comfortable with taking off her coat to show him the dress. "I hate dresses." She commented, it wasn't a lie, but it was something she could tell him... even if it didn't stop him from wanting to see the dress, it meant she could by herself some time to think about more excuses.

"I know, but remember I've already seen the dress, I've seen it on you, the only difference is I haven't seen it up close." He told her, taking her hand away from her coat and reaching up to grab the zip. He looked into her frightened eyes for a moment, "And I love you." He tells her, the frightened look in her eyes goes and she pulls him down to kiss her as he continues to unzip her coat.

As the coat opens up she feels his hands go underneath the fabric of the coat slightly touching the skin of her shoulders before pushing the coat off and down her arms. She hears the slight rustle as it hits the ground, and she shivers from the cold. Damn she wished she'd kept the heels on.

He was much taller than her and she was standing on her tiptoes just to kiss him.

When they part he is breathless and his eyes light up when he see's her, "Well, you look even better." He tells her, bending down slightly and kissing her again.

**Authors Notes: So this one... what can I say... its not what I usually write, and I don't like it. I had had something else in mind, but I lost it... somewhere. Now, maybe I should be more specific, I need story plots, there was an idea I got from one of you, very good, didn't make sense. Sorry, I'm being brutally honest, its not me. Happy New Year guys!**


	7. Hello Again, Old Enemies

**Authors Notes: Well, this is kind of going to be a crossover of sorts, but since the rest of the stories are all Wolfblood. This is a crossover between Young Dracula and Wolfblood, I'm sorry if some people don't watch Young Dracula... I don't really either, but I know its about vampires. Also, someone asked me what song, I forgot to say; Running Out Of Reasons – The Wanted.**

Hello Again, Old Enemies

Rhydian's hand was wrapped around Maddy's, they'd finally gone on their date, and to say it was good would be an understatment. But walking home had never been so difficult, not only were they distracted by near enough everything, but there was another mystical creature lurking in the dark. Rhydian pulled Maddy closer to him, he wraps his arm around her waist and kisses the top of her head. The smile on their faces show they had a great time together. As they huddle close together they start to slow down, because Maddy begins to sniff the air. As she registers the familiar scent her eyes grow wide with worry and begin to swirl into their pale yellow state. Rhydian looks at her confused and concerned, "Mads, what's wrong? What is it?" he asks his girlfriend, looking around frantically, maybe it was something she ate, but whatever it was he needed to make sure nobody was around... he wasn't losing her again.

Swallowing she answers, "I've got a funny feeling, that we're not alone." She began to look around frantically too. Rhydian wraps both arms around her protectively, beginning to sniff the air like her. "Come on! We know you're out there!" Maddy shouts, the fear isn't noticeable in her voice, but still Rhydian manages to notice. His own eyes swirling into the pale yellow, "Vampires!" she announced in a sneering voice, Rhydians attention goes from around their surroundings to her, _vampires? _He mouthes and she nods.

"Well done." A pale boy with dark hair claps as he appears in front of them, his praise is obviously sarcastic. Both Maddy and Rhydian snarl at the boy who continues to walk casually toward them, "But tell me, how'd you do it? Are you a slayer?" he asks shrugging his shoulders.

"Little too naive for a _vampire_, aren't you?" Maddy comments, growling a little louder as she untangles herself from Rhydian, but keeps her hand intertwined with his. He tries to pull her back, but she is standing firm and won't allow him to pull her back. The boy in front of her hisses, she flinches slightly, but doesn't move.

"Do you have any idea what I can do to you." He snaps, baring his fangs as he walks closer to them. Rhydian gives Maddy a huge tug and she stumbles back and behind Rhydian, who keeps an arm out to act as a barrier, "I will suck your blood, I will turn you into one of me... I've done it to a girl before, I'll do it again." He threatens, but Maddy can see the doubt in his eyes.

"No you won't." She states matter-of-factly, "Because my blood doesn't taste like 'breathers' blood." She tells him, Rhydian still growling as the boy doesn't stop.

"What do you mean... all blood taste's the same. How is your's different?" he asks, her eyes become yellow and her veins turn ink black and become visible as they crawl all over her body, he takes a couple of steps back in shock, "Werewolf!" he declares pointing an accusing finger at them.

Rhydian looks back at Maddy rolling his eyes, she nods and allows Rhydian to explain, "It's not _werewolves_, vampire." Rhydian starts, neither of the two of them knew this boys name. "It's _wolfblood_. We're not monsters, unlike your kind. We can control our bad habits, unlike you." He add's. The boys face grows stormy and his eyes change to big black orbs, Rhydian looks back to Maddy for reassurance, she nods and he starts to walk forward, closer to the boy.

"Your _species_ is a danger to _all _humans _and _Wolfbloods." Maddy announces, staying out of the way whilst Rhydian gets closer to him. At first she doesn't realise, but she's given away the fact that vampire's _can _bite wolfbloods, and its worrying for her when she does finally realise, because Rhydian doesn't know, and is getting dangerously close to the other species of mystical creature, and neither of them have any weapons with them that can kill a vampire, unless you count the faint smell of the garlic bread they ate earlier.

The boy glares at them both for a while, until finally he disappears, and then reappears behind Maddy, grabbing her hair and covering her mouth with his hand, he whispers in her ear, "Stay silent or I might just kill your little boyfriend before he even gets the chance to try and save you from being biten." He hisses. But _obviously _thanks to his amazing hearing, Rhydian hears this.

"Let her go, vampire!" he says, his back still turned and he isn't facing them.

"My names Vlad. And what, do wolfbloods have eyes in the back of their heads?" Vlad questions, pulling Maddy's hair a bit more rough than before causing her to wince.

Rhydian turns on his heel, his eyes pale yellow showing his anger, his veins visible, his teeth bared and breathing increasing like he is ready to pounce, "I said, let her go, _Vlad_." He snarls. Maddy's eye's widen as she see's more pale figures appear behind Rhydian.

Biting hard on Vlads hand she cries, "Rhydian look out!" but before he can turn around he is put under a spell by a girl with dark hair like Vlads, and is stuck there looking blankly at nothing. Maddy watches as Rhydian does nothing but stand there, she looks back at the girl, "What did you do to him? Rhydian?!" she calls out hoping he'd respond.

"Don't worry, it'll wear off soon." The girl replies, she looks over at Vlad with a fake smile, "Hello little brother, finding a replacement girlfriend from Erin?" she asks with a hint of teasing in her voice.

"Hello Ingrid." Vlad says, bored and annoyed with the Ingrid girl. "No, I wasn't actually." He adds.

"No, because I'm already someones girlfriend." Maddy sneers, struggling to get Vlad to release his grip on her hair, she looks away from the vampires and see's her parents not too far away, and she smiles. She feels the vampire's gaze on her neck as she feels Vlad move her hair out of the way.

"Also, because she is not a _normal _breather. She is a... wolfblood?" Vlad says, pausing for a moment as if uncertain that _their _species even exists. Ingrid obviously is confused and frowns at the other blood thirsty creature. She shrugs and moves her head and fangs closer to Maddy's neck. "Don't." Vlad stops his sister, Ingrid looks at him in more confusion, "I want to create peace between our species and theirs." He explains to her and she scoffs.

"You want to create peace with every other species there is. Next you'll be telling us to make peace with mermaids or pixie's." Ingrid snaps, obviously annoyed.

"Mermaids and pixie's don't exist." Vlad tells her.

"Then what the hell is a 'wolfblood'." Ingrid sneers pointing at Maddy, who smiles and begins to transform. Vlad instantly lets go of her hair and stands back as Maddy turns into her small brown wolf, she glances behind her and see's her parents in wolf form getting closer to the scene. At this point Rhydian has woken from his trance and has turned to see his girlfriend and her family all in wolf form, all growling at _two _pale, dark haired people all in black. Ingrid's mouth opens in shock, "Werewolves." She states, she closes her mouth after a moment of registering what they were.

"No, wolfbloods." Vlad corrects his sister, she smacks his arm.

"Same thing, only difference is that _werewolf _is an insult to them. Now quick, help me attack them." Ingrid whispers, giving her plan away to now four wolfbloods.

"Don't insult them, and do not attack them. Remember, I want to make peace with their kind. The only way we are going to do that is if we don't attack them." He explains to Ingrid, she begins to protest but he stops her, "I'm the chosen one, you'll listen to me." He orders her, and as though that was enough she disappears. One by one all four of the wolfbloods transform back. Maddy runs over to Rhydian as she see's him and hugs him tightly, he returns the hug gladly stroking her hair, but watching Vlad as he looks at them both and then down at his feet. "I'm sorry, for earlier, Rhydian... I guess thats your name." He apologises and Rhydian nods, continuing to stroke Maddy's hair as she clings on tighter to his jacket.

"What did you mean, by wanting to create peace with _our _kind?" Emma questions.

"I-" Vlad begins, but as soon as he tries another figure appears in the woods. A figure that Dan and Emma obviously recognise because Daniel has pulled Emma behind him and begun to growl. Everyone's attention turns to a man with pale skin and long black hair, "Hello dad." Vlad greets the man. Vlads father looks at all the wolfbloods and smiles at two.

"Hello again, old enemies." He greets Dan and Emma. Simultaneously they growl at him and walk towards him, with their eyes pale yellow and fists clenched.

"Mam? Dad?" Maddy asks as she watches her parents from where she stands hugging Rhydian. Vlads father, and Maddy's parents all look at her. Vlads father has a look of disgust on his face, "What's going on? How does he know you?" she asks, Rhydian looks from her to them also confused.

Vlads father gasps and begins to give out a throaty chuckle, "Keeping secrets from a cub I see." He says as he looks at them both with a sneeky smile on his face. Then suddenly he vanishes just as quick as he appeared.

"It's a long story Maddy, we'll tell you later, when we're home." Dan said, a hint of anger in his voice as he stared at the spot that Vlads father had once occupied. His wife's hand rubbed his back trying to tell him that it was ok and guiding him away from where he stood still with his veins slowly creeping back up his arm. Snapping out of his thoughts he looked around, "Right then, well we better get going." He announced walking away with his wife close by.

Noticing her dads sudden reaction and change in mood Maddy walked over to Vlad, with hers and Rhydians hand still intertwined, "If you want to keep the peace, Vlad. Keep your family away from Stoneybridge. And we'll stay away from wherever you live. Ok?" she asked with a stern look in her eyes as she walks away with Rhydian.

As they walk away, Rhydian leans down and close to her ear mumbles, "You know, they were nothing like what you see in Twilight." She giggles and wraps both her arms around his chest as they continue to walk home. "So overall Miss Smith, what do you think of your first date with me?" Rhydian asks with an arm over Maddy's front arm and his other arm around her waist. She looks up at him and smiles, kissing his cheek. He sighs, "I'm afraid thats not a valid answer." He tells her in an unfortunate voice, picking her up and onto his shoulder.

"Ok! Ok! It was great! Interesting. But great!" she tells him through fits of giggles.

"Interesting?" He questions, placing her gently back on the ground and moving his arm from her waist to her shoulders, "Why interesting?" he asks.

"Because we met vampires. _And _I think we ate too much food at that wonderful restaurant." She tells him pointing an accusing finger at his chest. He laughs slightly rubbing his chest where she poked it.

"Only the best for _my _Maddy." He tells her, she smiles and they both walk in through the house door.

**Authors Notes: I admit, this was maybe too much Young Dracula, thats why I don't blame anyone if they do not like this. Though the next chapter maybe a bit too lovey dovey between Maddian. But it might take me a while to write it.**


	8. I'm Sorry

**Authors Notes: This chapter is basically about something I hear a lot, say a lot and sometimes means nothing.**

I'm Sorry

It was raining. Thunder and lightning making the weather worse. She flinched everytime the thunder sounded, but her gaze was stuck on what was happening in front of her. This _new girl _with her hands on his chest. But does he push her away, no. Instead he smiles down at her, placing his hands on her upper arms moving them up and down in a slow motion, leaning in slowly. As the rain soaks her clothes to her skin she sucks in a deep breath, her wet hair is plastered around her face. This new brunette girls lips meet his and he pulls her closer making the kiss more intense and deep. She moves her hands from his chest to his neck and brings him closer, his hands move from her arms down below, somewhere where she can't see because the window stops there. Suddenly she is lifted up and wraps her legs around his waist, and her hands weave through his blonde hair. From outside she growls as she watches him use one arm to wipe everything off the table and lie her gently on top, leaning over her and kissing her neck.

Her veins grow as she watches in anger, hurt and jealousy, she growls as she watches him unbotton her trousers, her hand pushes his away from the button. Finally its too much for her to handle, she picks up a large rock that is close to her feet and throws it at the window, causing the glass to shatter and break. Both of them look away from each other and look out to soaking wet figure outside. Rhydian frowns but obviously groans when he see's who it is. He moves his hand from under her shirt and tells her to go upstairs. As one girl leaves another girl enters.

"How could you do this, Rhydian? To us? Did everything you say to me not matter?" she asks him almost in tears. Rhydian rubs the back of his neck, rebuttoning his shirt, he takes a quick glance towards the stairs as if he wants to be up there right now, and not down here. "Who is she anyway?" she asks him, her eyes changing to show her anger.

He shifts awkwardly wishing for an easy way out of this, "I'm sorry." He tells her sincerity in his voice, he looks back towards the stairs and see's the girl watching them, "She's my mate." He announces. She gasps in shock, placing a hand on her chest trying to slow down her heart beat as it slowly shatters from the inside. She glances at the stairs and see's her brunette enemy, she growls pushing past Rhydian making her way towards her, "No! Wait! Please! Don't hurt her!" Rhydian demands chasing her.

"You! You're his mate? How come? I was here before you! I should be his mate! Not you!" She shouts pulling at the brunette girls hair. Both girls struggle to hold back a growl as they fight, slowly both of them begin to transform.

"Stop it! Maddy! Kate! Both of you stop! Now!" Rhydian shouts, dragging Maddy away from Kate.

Kate's eye's widen, "She's Maddy?" she asks stunned, moving toward the stairs. Rhydian turns from looking at Maddy to nod at Kate, "She's the girl that you used to talk about so much. But you said she left... went to the wild pack." Kate stammers, she has a cut lip and messy hair. Maddy's lip is just as badly cut but her hair is less of a mess. Rhydian nods once again, "She abandoned you!" Kate shouts frustrated.

"No she didn't! She didn't have a choice!" Rhydian shouts back pushing Maddy into their bedroom. Kate growls as she watches Maddy walk away. "Look, she only came back yesterday-" Rhydian begins to explain, but Kate turns her head and glares at him.

"I don't care! She abandoned you! I was there when she wasn't! And _suddenly _she comes back and 'she's your mate'?" Kate snaps, she weaves her fingers through her own blonde locks.

"Kate, you know how I've felt about her since she left. You know I love her. She didn't abandon me. I'm sorry Kate. I never meant to hurt you, but I've always loved Maddy." He tells her, stuffing his hands into his pockets, she sniffles a few times wiping the tears away with the back of her hand. Rhydian rests against the wall and groans, "Please Kate, don't make this harder than it already is." He pleads.

"Harder? You told me that we'd always be together, that you'd always be there for me!" She announces, turning to face the wall and punching it. She gasps in pain and holds her hand close to her chest. Rhydian, feeling guilty, reaches out to help her, but she pulls away, "Don't touch me!" she snarls. But he ignores her comment and takes her hand away from her chest, he rubs her knuckles to ease the pain from the punch. He pats her hand a couple of times as it starts to turn red. She gazes up at him, staring intently at his blue eyes. Something inside her snapped, as she clasps her hand around his and yanks him closer, smashing her small pink lips onto his.

A door creeks open and Maddy stands there, she gasps in shock and horror as she watches her lover kiss another. Rhydian pushes Kate away hard, "What are you doing?" he turns to see Maddy standing there, "Maddy, its not what it looks like." Maddy doesn't let him explain as she walks back into the bedroom slamming the door shut. Rhydian turns angerly to Kate, "Why did you do that! Look Kate I'm sorry, but you're not the one for me! I wish you could see that, I love Maddy." He tells her in a loud voice hoping that Maddy hears.

She shakes her head, "You don't know what you're talking about. You're only saying that because you've missed her. You know you love me." She tells him. He scoffs and shakes his head. "You told me we'd always be together, Rhydian, always! You told me you would always be there for me!" she announces as sad tears roll down her cheeks.

"I meant as a pack! Maddy is my alpha, Maddy is my girlfriend and... Look Kate I'm sorry but I think you should leave." He tells her, beginning to lead her down the stairs.

"I hope you're happy! Coward! All he ever spoke about! All he ever thought about! You!" she shouts to Maddy as Rhydian pushes her gently down the stairs and out the door. Maddy flinches in her room as she hears the door slam shut and a slight sigh from Rhydian.

"Mads!" Rhydian's voice calls out, and his pounding footsteps on the stairs as he runs back up. He knocks on the door a few times and waits for an answer. "Mads, please let me in. I didn't want any of that to happen. I love _you, _and only_ you._ Please." He tries, knocking his head against the door repeatedly. Soft padding can be heard from inside the bedroom, and then the door knob slowly turns and a long creek as she opens the door. "We need to oil the hinges of this door." Rhydian states jokingly, giving her a small smile. She bites her lip stopping a responsive smile.

"Why is it, everytime we're apart you meet another girl that likes you?" she asks in a quiet tone.

He chuckles softly and pulls her into his chest. "I promise it won't happen again." He kisses the top of her head before leading her toward the bed. "Shall we continue what we started?" he asked looking down at her. She shakes her head into his chest, he sighs, "Is it because of what just happened or just because you don't feel like it." He gently pushes her onto the bed and sits next to her.

"Both." She mumbles as she brings her knee's up to her face and rests her chin on top. The bed sheets underneath feel soft on her bare feet. "We might want to do something about that broken window before we go to bed tonight." She states staring at the dressing table, not daring to look up at him because she knows he is looking down at her. Just as he starts to leave she shifts her position, "Rhydian." She calls, he stops and listens, "She's right, you know. About me." She states thinking back to what she said.

Angry by what he heard Rhydian smacks his palm flat against the wall, "No she bloody isn't!" He snaps. The volume of his voice makes Maddy jump in fright., but she tilts her head up and glares at his back. He turns and looks at her, "Mads I'm sorry... look, lets talk about it when I'm back." He tells her in a softer tone.

"Where are you going?" she asks him, though she should already know the answer. She watches him as he puts on a hoodie and picks up his car keys.

"To sort out the window." He tells her before heading out the door.

/

When he comes home and the window is sorted he runs straight up the stairs to his room. He see's Maddy sitting at the edge of the bed where he left her, approaching her he tackles her with tickles and light little kisses making her giggle and try to escape. "Now, tell me, what was it that made you think Kate was right?" He asks in a whisper, his warm breath blowing in her ear and making her feel warm all over, he continues to kiss her, whilst he waits for an answer. Her smile faded when he reminded her of Kate, she moved away from him stopping his lips from touching her skin, she sits up on the bed and looks blankly at the wall. "Mads, whatever it is, you need to tell me so I can sort it." He tells her reassuringly, placing a hand on her shoulder trying to make her look at him.

"What, that I believe you was only saying that I was the '_only one_' because you missed me." Maddy tells him still staring blankly at the wall. Suddenly Rhydian moves closer to her , he moves her hair out of the way of her neck, and begins to plant small kisses from under her chin to her collarbone.

"Well, you must be mad then. Of course I missed you. But believing her, over me. Ouch." He mumbles against her skin, she leans her head back and stares blankly at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry." She whispers, her hand moves from her lap to Rhydians hair.

"No, I'm sorry. I should've stopped her, then maybe none of this would've happened." He told her resting his head on her shoulder, "I did miss you Mads, but you're here now, and I'm never letting you leave again, so I don't have to miss you anymore. _So_, do you still believe her? Can we continue what we started earlier? Or am I going to have to do more to convince you that I mean it?" Rhydian asks wrapping his arms around her waist. She relaxed into his chest and closed her eyes.

"You don't have to convince me anymore, I believe you, I'm sorry I didn't. But we're _not _continuing what we started." She tells him sternly, trying to make herself sound like her mum. Rhydian groaned and fell back on the bed, with her still in his arms, she fell on top of him.

**Authors Notes: So its the beginning of 2014 and because I want to be a nice person I will give people the choice of what story I do next. It's between:**

**1)Liam asks Maddy on a date, Maddy accepts to try and convince him Wolfbloods don't exist, Rhydian doesn't like it and Liam finds Rhydian wolfing out in front of Maddy (confused me just writing that)**

**2)Maddy and Rhydian are married, but are always fighting.**

**3)Dean wants his dance lesson from Maddy. Kay and Rhydian are not happy when Maddy agree's.**

**If you do not like any of those choices, I will take requests, but you can only chose one. If I like your request I will use it in future stories or as my next story.**


	9. Mr and Mrs Morris

**Authors Notes: So its sort of a parody to Mr and Mrs Smith... irony. Be warned, might get a bit heated, also there are a few bad words... but they're not too bad.**

Mr and Mrs Morris

_You are about to witness one of many fights that Mr and Mrs Morris have._ SMASH. There goes the first plate, as Mrs Morris flings it across the room aiming for her husband. Luckily, like every other time, Mr Morris dodges the plate, and looks at her in anger, shock and relief that this one missed. But she goes to pick up another plate, and at this rate they're going to run out of plates. The next one he catches in the palm of his hand and growls at her. "You're being ridiculous!" he shouts at her as she goes to pick up another one, he drops the one already in his hand and ducks before he is hit square in the face with on of their remaining plates that aren't broken in tiny pieces on the floor. "Nothing happened!" he shouts. She starts to give up on throwing plates and goes for the spoons. She flings one at him and once more he catches it, smriking to himself as he see's the item she used as a weapon. "A spoon?" he questions, continuing to smirk at her. Both their eyes are pale yellow, hers full of anger and his full of fear.

"I'm being ridiculous? You're the one whose got your bloody hands all over another woman!" she screams as she throws another spoon at him. She'd walked in on him and _Kate _his 'work mate' getting all touchy feely, with Kate's hand on his arm and his arms wrapped around her waist. He says its because she fell over and he caught her, but the position Mrs Morris found them in told her otherwise. "Maybe its me who should be worried about where you work!" she shouts as she picks up a frying pan. She throws it, and is it lands on the floor it makes a terribly loud clutter.

"You work in a pub full of drunk men! Of course I should be worried! Nothing happened between me and Kate!" He shouts picking up the frying pan and using it as a shield as she starts to throw the forks. "Would you just stop throwing things!" he shouts as she continues. She begins to growl and so does he. "I _will _call your mum and dad _again_. You remember what happened last time!" he shouts reminding her of the previous fight.

She stops throwing things for a minute, just remembering what happened. Then her attention goes back to her husband, "You always do! Call _my _parents! Has it ever occured to you that maybe if you didn't always call them then we wouldn't keep having these fights! Because we'd know how to sort them out _ourselves_!" she shouts beginning to throw things again.

"We wouldn't have these fights if you'd just listen to me, for a change!" he shouts.

"We wouldn't have these fights if you just kept your hands off of other women, Rhydian!" she shouts back, using her husbands first name. She drops her next weapon, a knife, and looks at him, breathing hard and fast. He copies this action, but keeps the frying pan in front of his face.

"I know... I'm sorry. But she came onto me, I swear-" he begins, but she scoffs, shaking her head at him in disbelief, "Maddy, I promise you, she is only my work mate." He tells her in a more hushed, but urgent tone, he uses her name bringing those pale yellow eyes to look from the rolling pin on the kitchen table up to him. Her veins are beginning to show how angry she still is. "Maddy, stop! Calm down. Wolfing out isn't going to solve anything!" Rhydian tells her.

"You could've pushed her away! You knew I was coming to meet you in your office!" she shouts at him, her veins fade back to the usual shade of blue and her eyes have tears in them. Rhydian tries to walk toward her to comfort her, to tell her he's sorry, but in one swift motion she's picked up the rolling pin and has it held above her head. He copies her, but with the frying pan. "Why was she there? I didn't see any papers, any work. Why was she there?" Maddy asks, her voice getting louder as she thinks it through in her mind.

"She wanted my opinion on something." Rhydian tells her, shrugging off his wife's angry tone. He was used to it. Maddy laughs briefly, like its a typical statement, before jumping onto the table.

Rhydian soon joins her on top of the table, his eyes boring into hers, she tilts her head up to look at him, "Tell me you regret marrying me. _Or_, look me in the eyes and tell me nothing has happened between you and Kate." She pleads. He looks behind for a second, throwing the frying pan to the ground. He looks down at the rolling pin in her hand. He takes it from her and does the same.

Then looking back at her, into her pale yellow eyes, he snakes his arms around her waist, bringing her body closer to his, he leans his head against hers and whispers, "Nothing has happened between me and Kate." His eyes don't flicker when he tells her, he doesn't laugh, and as she listens to his heart beat, it doesn't increase to show any signs of lying. Her eyes change back slowly, from the pale yellow to show her anger, to the deep brown to show her relaxation. "Do you believe me?" he asks in a husky tone as she snakes her arms around his neck. She nods. He smiles.

"I'm sorry." She whispers, just before his lips meet hers in the middle, she stands on her tiptoes to make it easier to reach him. His hands move from around her waist to around her neck, looking like he is about to strangle her in the middle of their kiss.

Instead he moves her hair, showing him the uncovered flesh of her neck. Moving from her lips he tells her breathlessly, "Maybe we should change jobs." Before he continues to kiss her lips. She grips some of his hair, momentarily pulling him away, nodding a response before he smashes his lips, harsly, back ont hers. After a moment the kisses become less angry more passionate as he goes from long heated pecks on her swollen lips to needy nibbles on her neck.

She tilts her head back as her husband and wolf-mate works wonders on her neck. His hands have moved back to her waist and below to her thighs, from there he lifts her feet up off the table and wraps them around his torso. He moves his head from the crook in between her neck and shoulder to look at her eyes as he jumps off the table with her in his arms, "I love you, Mr Morris." She whispers. He smiles seductively at her, beginning to make his way up the stairs to their room. What happens from there, he's not sure... he'll make it up as he goes along, that usual works, not that this is usual how arguement end. Usually, Mr and Mrs Smith would have to come round and seperate the two wolves from killing one another, then they'd shout it out until they finally decided that they still loved one another, and from there would have an awkwardly silent dinner and go to bed normally. Never this. _Never_. Until now.

"I love you too, Mrs Morris." He whispers back as they reach the landing and turn into one of the four rooms, two of those rooms have no purpose... yet. She goes into a giggle fit as he drops her onto the bed and starts to trail small kisses up her stomach. His kisses stop when he comes into contact with her bra. He feels her hands around his face bringing it back to hers where they kiss once again, with her biting slightly at his lip. He growls, taking both her hands in his and pinning them above her head. She bites a bit harder on his lip. "You're a bitch." He mumbles after finally releasing his lip from her teeth.

She laughs up at him, shaking her head, "No I'm not, not yet anyway." She tells him. She begins to try and wriggle out of his grasp, but it just gets tighter.

"Where do you think you're trying to go?" he asks. She gasps as she feels something that wasn't there a while back – I think you know what I mean – and another kiss is placed on her lips. With tongues too.

/

Breathlessly. Naked, they fall back on the bed under the covers. Rhydian laughs to himself as he turns his wife's tired face to look at him, "You alright?" he asks, amused. She laughs with him placing the hand that has her wedding ring on her finger on his face, nodding. As she snuggles into his bare chest, he takes her hand into his holding it high so he can look at the symbol of love they both have on their fingers. He intertwines their fingers and remarks, "That was... probably the best way to end an arguement." She punches him lightly in the stomach. He burst out in laughter wrapping his arm around her.

"It can't keep happening, Rhydian. So lets try and not have too many arguements. As much as I would like a cub in the future, I'm not ready at the moment." She tells him, looking up at their intertwined hands and her wedding ring. He nods, kissing the top of her head.

"How about a cup of tea?" He suggests, sitting up with her still in his arms and then on his lap. Their hands release the other and they put on their dressing gowns. Maddy's wrapped tightly around her body, whilst Rhydians hangs loosely over his shoulders, covering up certain area's. They put the kettle on and wait patiently and silently for it to boil. But something is on Rhydians mind, "Mads, what would you do if you did fall pregnant when you wasn't ready?" he asks, leaning against the kitchen counter.

Maddy looks around at the floor, "We're going to have to clean this up before tomorrow. Otherwise Shan'll know we've been fighting again, and she'll give us another one of her big lectures about 'working as a team.'" Maddy states, grimacing at the thought of having to sit through another meeting with the Averwood family, discussing her and Rhydians issues.

"Mads." Rhydian calls out, giving her the look that says 'answer the question.'

"I'd forever blame you, for the majority of the pregnancy you'd be sleeping on the couch, and everytime I throw up I'll glare at you and threaten that one day I will kill you. But, apart from all that, I suppose I'll just find a way to get myself prepared. Oh! And you have to make dinner every day for the nine months that I am pregnant." She announces, listing the things off on her hand, but smiling lovingly at her husband as she does.

/

And thats exactly what she did throughout her pregnancy, blame him, he slept on the couch throughout nearly _all _of her pregnancy, everytime she threw up she glared at him and threatened to one day kill him, made him cook all the dinners, and got herself prepared for being a mum. After screaming, shouting, cursing and a lot of blood loss, Maddy gave birth, after clearing up the child Maddy's mum turns around to both Rhydian and Maddy with a grin on her face, "Congrats Mr and Mrs Morris, you've got a boy. Dan, we've got a grandson." She announces looking up at her husband who held a small blue paint pot and a pink, dropping the pink back in the bag and placing the blue on the dressing table.

Mr and Mrs Morris smile at one another, and so begins their happy family.

**Authors Notes: So for people who wanted the other idea's, don't worry, I will be doing those, I've decided that I will do all of them, but spread them out a bit more. So the next one won't be one of the options. Hope you enjoyed. I don't know what job Rhydian had, he had a job. I don't really see Maddy working in a pub, but it was either a pub or mental institution. :-/**


	10. Are You Him?

**Authors Notes: I'm going back to school soon. Boo. But that doesn't mean I'll stop updating! It just means that they won't be good. Because school ruins my mood, and my stories quality is... based on my mood.**

Are You Him?

It had been... a year now, a year exactly, since Maddy and her parents left. Of course, the K's were all furious when they found out Maddy had gone. _'Poor Rhydian, it must've been difficult enough to ask her, but to be ditched before they even had a date. That's just low, even for Maddy_.' Kara had said, they'd all asked Rhydian how well his date with Maddy went the day after she'd left. His only response was running off to the dark room, they'd obviously asumed it didn't go very well, but then Shannon had told them that Maddy had to leave before they'd even gone on the date, and thats why Rhydian wasn't very happy. The whole school had asumed that Maddy had just left because she was so ashamed by the date that she couldn't stand being around Rhydian. They'd all forgotten about Liams wolf theory and the wolves she'd brought into school, even Jefferies had forgotten. But now as he walks through the school corridors during break, he smells something new. "Wild wolfblood." He murmurs to himself, bracing himself for an attack.

"Are you him?" a welsh male voice calls out from behind Rhydian. Unsure if this voice is talking to him or not, Rhydian ignores it, continuing to open his locker and pull out the things he needs for his next lesson. Then the voice calls out again, "I said, are you him?" Rhydian is still unsure whether or not this strange person is calling out to him. "Rhydian!" the voice shouts, very loudly.

Rhydians attention finally turns to the dirty, angry looking man who is breathing hardly and fast. Rhydians calm expression doesn't change as he see's this new face in the school building. "Yeah? I'm him. Who are you, and why'd you ask?" he asks , slinging his bag over his shoulder. Not long after does Shannon and Tom join him and stand beside him. The boy at the other end of the corridors begins to growl, clenching his fists and racing towards Rhydian at top speed. The other wolfblood tackles Rhydian to the ground. With only four other people – except Tom and Shannon – witnessing this the other boys veins begin to change.

Shannon and Tom had both shouted Rhydians name in surprise as they saw their friend being tackled to the ground. The other male wolfblood is growling, "All she ever talks about! All she ever dreams about!" he shouts in Rhydians face, his fist clenched round the collar of Rhydians school shirt. Rhydian frowns in confusion, and the boys voice deepens as he snarls "_You_." Rhydian grits his teeth and tries to ignore the stench coming from the boy above him.

"Who are you talking about?" Rhydian asks through grunts as he struggles to tackle him off. The other boy loosens his grip on Rhydians shirt. But he leans in close to Rhydians ear, his breath making Rhydian close to gagging, finally finding use for his hands he tries pushing this guy off of him.

"Maddy." The wild wolfblood whispers. Rhydians angry eyes widen in shock, and suddenly he has gained a lot more strength than he realises, and he and the other wolfblood tackle and tumble on the ground. As the other four people – except Shannon and Tom – start to leave in search of a teacher to stop this fight, the wild wolfblood pins Rhydian to the ground. "I envy you, _Rhydian Morris_, but soon I won't have to, as I will finish with my competition!" He shouts raising his hand above his head, his claws growing ready to scratch Rhydians throat.

Rhydian clenches his teeth, getting ready for it. But as the other wolfblood is about to slash at Rhydians throat he is knocked away.

Confused by how he has not yet felt pain, and no longer feels anything on top of him, Rhydian sits up looking around to see what happened, at first his sight lingers on the wild wolfblood, looking up at his attacker in shock and disbelief. Rhydian turns his attention to his other side, and his eyes widen in shock and happiness as he see's a familiar face snarling at the wild.

"I said, stay away from him!" she snarls again looking down at the wild. Rhydian immediatly stands up and looks at her with a huge smile on his face, she slowly turns her attention up to him and returns the smile, he steps closer to her, a voice in his head doubts that she is really here standing in front of here. But then he feels her wrap her arms around him and whisper into his chest, "I missed you." But its only too soon that she goes from hugging Rhydian to hugging Shannon and Tom whispering to them "And you guys." Everything was slowly sinking in for them, especially Rhydian, he glanced down at the angry looking wild wolfblood and then back at Maddy. He put his hands behind his back briefly, wincing as he pinched himself. He opens his eyes and smiles when he see's Maddy's amused face. Her happy, bright, brown eyes looked deeply into his. He quickly moved forward and wrapped his arms around her, "Hello again, Rhydian." She whispers.

"Please don't leave again." He begs, grabbing onto her coat tighter, but her body language shows that she can't make the promise. He held onto her tighter, "Please, I need you." He tells her on the brink of tears. But their moment is ruined when the wild wolfblood steps in.

He begins to growl at the two of them, he grabs Maddy and yanks her away from Rhydian, she screams in shock, but the wild wolfblood doesn't notice and begins to run down the corridors with Maddy slung over one shoulder kicking and screaming, "Rhydian!" she shouts in a pleading voice. Rhydian briefly turns to Shannon and Tom, they nod and Rhydian goes running after them. Desperate to get Maddy back.

The wild wolfblood carries Maddy all the way into the woods near Jana's old caravan. "Stop struggling Maddy!" the wild wolfblood orders. She continues to pound her fist against his back.

"No! Put me down, Jack! I want to go back to Rhydian! Why was you attacking him?" she exclaims.

_Jack _groans, literally throwing Maddy on the floor and crouching down in front of her, "You know very well why I was attacking him." He says in a low tone, Maddy leans on her elbows and glares at him, "Because all you'd ever talk about, whenever! Was him. I never stood a chance, not unless I eliminated my competition!" He explained to her. She frowns.

"But why? You've got Nina. Why would you care if all I ever spoke about was him. I love him Jack and you know I do!" she shouts at him, not caring who heard, thankfully only one person did hear, and those words made _his _heart skip a beat. He steps out from behind a tree and looks down at the two of them. Maddy's attention goes from glaring at Jack, to smiling up at Rhydian. Jack whips his head round to look at his opponent, his eyes an angry yellow and his veins turning ink black and crawling up from his hands. "Jack no, leave him alone." Maddy tells the other wolfblood with a stern tone.

"Stay out of this Maddy. This is between me and Ceri's eldest son." Jack snarls, apparently Jack doesn't like Ceri as when he mentions her name it sounds almost as though it is an infection and just saying it is disgusting. But Maddy can't stay out of something. Because she's Maddy. As the boys begin to circle one another, getting ready to pounce or attack, Rhydians veins also turning to black. As they stop circling one another, with Rhydian being closer to Maddy than Jack Maddy stands walks over to Rhydian and takes his hand, her own yellow eyes angry as she looks at Jack with disappointment. "I told you to stay out of this!" he shouted.

"I'm not letting you do this! We're friends, Jack. Doesn't that mean _anything_ to you? Friends are supposed to support other friends decisions! They're supposed to be happy for each other!" she tells Jack, intertwining her fingers with Rhydians. Rhydian brings her closer to him.

"Let go of her!" Jack roars, he begins to get close to transforming, and can't stop it, he's not like the Smiths, Maddy, Rhydian and Jana, he can't control the wolf and when it begins it doesn't stop. "Stay out of the way Maddy!" he orders as the transformation gets nearer to finishing. Maddy shakes her head, and he growls, "Then you give me no choice." He tells her.

Just as he changes Maddy scoffs. "Everyone has a choice, Jack." She mumbles. Reluctantly letting go of Rhydian and preparing herself for a fight.

Rhydian does the same, but stands in front of Maddy. He chuckles lightly to himself looking over his shoulder at Maddy, "I forgot to say." He smiles, Maddy frowns, "I love you." He tells her, and Maddy's frown changes into a beaming smile. But her next expression is one of horror as Jack pounces on Rhydian and is scratching at his face. Deep down Maddy knows that she can't get in the way as it could be dangerous for Rhydian, but seeing him struggle scares her and she transforms. "Mads!" Rhydian shouts, though he doesn't know what for.

Jacks head turns to see a brown wolf snarling and growling at him. He moves off of Rhydian and circles the brown wolf, he too is growling. A big black wolf circles a frightened, growling smaller brown wolf. Not long after is the bigger black wolf surrounded by a smaller female wolf and another male wolf both growling at him. Pretending to look defeated he allows his ears to droop around his head, he bows his head and whimpers. Maddy takes a step back as she transforms back to human form. Jack, smirks to himself, turning and biting Rhydians leg. Maddy gasps, "Rhydian!" she shouts as his furry leg begins to bleed. She grunts to herself as she kicks away the other black wolf and runs to Rhydians aid. Slowly the blonde boy returns to human form. "Rhydian look at me, you're going to be fine, yeah." She tells him placing a hand on his cheek.

Another set of growls come from behind them. Maddy whips her head round to see Ceri standing there, her eyes yellow and teeth bared, she looks down at her son, then to Maddy, then at Jack. Ceri tilts her head up at Maddy as if that is some kind of signal and Maddy nods.

Ceri runs toward Jack at full speed, with anger in her eyes, and he scurries away as if terrified.

Giving a final snarl, Ceri turns her attention to Rhydian, "My beautiful boy." She exclaims with tears in her eyes. She tends to Rhydians leg whilst Maddy comforts him. She seems to trust Maddy more now.

"Look, Rhydian. Your mam's here. You're going to be fine. I promise." She tells him kissing his forehead, he smiles and winces as Ceri pours something on the wound.

"I'll be much better if you stay." He tells her in a pained voice. Maddy smiles at him and nods.

"Fine, I'll stay, but you've got to promise one thing." She tells him through fresh tears, because she's tired of all the fighting, she's tired of being smelly, she's tired of being in the wild and away from him, but she's also scared he won't make it, because although the wound looks like nothing on the outside, she was pretty sure she heard a snap. Rhydian nods as if telling her to continue, "Stop getting into trouble." She pleads with a smile.

"Can't promise that." He tells her with a smirk. And even though Ceri is watching them and watching their every move, they still share a kiss.

**Authors Notes: Hehe. Don't ask. I know, its confusing. I'm sorry.**


	11. Dating the Hunter

**Authors Notes: Boom! I woke up this morning and it hit me! Here it is.**

Dating the Hunter

Red nails, lips, and vest shirt. Tight jeans and her hair up. She _had _to make an effort. Even if she didn't want to go. But still, they'd made a deal, if she went on a date with him then he'd stop going on about the werewolves, he wouldn't tell Whitewood anything about the little secret. But that didn't mean she had to enjoy it. She hadn't told her friends about this. None of them. It felt wrong not to tell them, but how was she supposed to tell them about _this_. She just hoped none of them would see her tonight. As she slips her arms into her black jacket she sighs, taking a deep breath before heading out of the door to meet him. There he was, smug as ever wearing a white blouse and jeans standing outside his dads car waiting for her. "You look nice Maddy." He tells her, the smug smile still on his face. She growls at him clenching her fists and threatening to punch him. "Fiesty." He mumbles holding his hands up in surrender. She continues to glare at him as she walks to the passenger seat of the car.

"Lets just get this over with, Liam." She snaps glaring as she looked out the window. Her parents hadn't agreed to this, but Maddy had somehow convinced them that this would help, this would mean that they wouldn't have to run away. But it also meant that Maddy had to choose, between love or safety. She was desperate to choose love, but she wanted Rydian to be safe.

"Don't worry, you'll enjoy it." Liam tells her, taking Maddy's hand in his. Glaring at him she snatches her hand away. Liam sighs, but keeps a smug smile on his face, "I thought you didn't want me to tell Whitewood about your little secret, Maddy." Liam teases, Maddy whips her head round with widened eyes, Liam leans in close, taking her hand once again, "Little tip, try to act like you're enjoying this." He whispers, winking as he moves away with her hand still in his. She groans as she continues to look out the window. She wants to cry. She wants to go home. She wants this to end.

They arrived not long after, but Maddy was dreading it, as Liam quickly rushes round to get her door, Maddy takes three deep breaths, telling herself over and over again in her head, _it'll all be over soon, it'll all be over soon_. As he opens the door and extends his arm for her she scoffs, "I'm bored, not lazy." she tells him stepping out of the car and walking past him ignoring the extended arm and walking towards the building where she'd endure an hour of torture... sorry, an hour of romance. He runs in front of her openning the door for her and pulls her inside the warm restuarant. A very rude, stroppy, blonde, teenage girl greeted them whilst still chewing her gum. She points to the table that they'd be sitting at and went back to reading her magazine. Maddy smirked to herself, "Not doing so well at the moment." She remarks sitting down.

Liam groans and glares at her, and leans over the table, "That wasn't my fault, you can't put me down for _that_." He tells her, she just continues to smirk at him and waits patiently to be served.

/

To say the date was amazing and perfect would be beyond a lie. They waited over an hour and a half for their dinner, Maddy had been given the wrong meal,_ twice_, and Liam kept on flirting with the waitress when they left, not that Maddy really cared, but if this was a real date, then Maddy would definetely mind. As Maddy walks home on her own with a smug smile on her face she hears Liam running after her, "Maddy wait!" he shouts as Maddy is just about to enter the woods towards her house. She turns on her heel with her arms folded and an unimpressed look on her face, "I want one more date. One more chance. Then I promise I will just forget all about the werwolves and your secret." He pleads with her. Maddy scoffs shaking her head. "Please Maddy." He tries.

"No, Liam! We made a deal! One date and thats it! You've had your bloody date now leave me, my family and Rhydian alone!" she shouts at him, angry, cold and tired wanting to go home. Liams eyes brighten up when he hears her mention someone else.

"Rhydian? I thought it was just you and your parents. But Rhydian?" he asks shocked, Maddy's expression softens slightly and her eyes widen in horror as she realises her mistake. She pinches her nose and groans. "One more date, or I'll tell Whitewood that Rhydians a werewolf too. I promise, just one more date and I'll leave you all alone." He pleads.

Maddy takes a moment to think about the consequences and to think about his request. She throws her hands up in the air and groans, "Why are you so desperate to date me? Why not Katrina, Kara, Kay or Shannon? Actually... not Shannon she's got Harry, but why me?" she asks. Liam starts to cough nervously, pulling at the collar of his shirt and trying to make out that its warm outside... during November. She places her hands on her hips in an angry, impatient manner.

"Look, just, stop asking questions and go on that date with me. How about next Saturday. Good girl. See at school." He tells her sternly and walking off back to his dads car.

Screaming she runs through the woods, past branches that scratch her face, and unexpectedly straight into someones strong arms. She screams in shock and fear hitting at the arms that are wrapped tightly around her. "Maddy! Maddy! Stop it!" her captor shouts, his voice familiar, unfortunately. She turns around in his arms and relaxes slightly. "Where've you been? I went round to pick you up but you weren't there. Why?" there was something in his tone that said he knew really but wanted to hear from her. Maddy cuddles into him a bit more and allows herself to feel more relaxed in his arms.

"Why were you picking me up?" she asks as she finally looks up into her boyfriends eyes.

"I... uh... that's... look, answer my question first, yeah, then I'll tell you why I came to pick you up." He tells her, even in the dark she could see his cheeks turning red, she gives him a weak and short smile before taking a deep breath and leading him to some large roots that were sticking out from the mud. She sits down and pats on the ground next to her ushering him to sit next to her, he does so and wraps his arms around her comfortingly. His mouth close to her ear, "So, you going to tell me where you were, or do I have to guess?" He asks in a hushed tone.

"Promise you won't walk away, or get angry?" she begs, holding out her pinky finger, he wraps his own pinky finger around hers and kisses it. After she takes a deep breath before telling Rhydian what happened, every time he frowns, but doesn't leave, his eyes widen but he doesn't get angry, he growls a few times but she takes his hand and he stops.

After she tells her story about how Liam asked her on a date, how terrible the date actually was and finally how he black mailed her into giving him _another_ date. "Right, so I haven't had a date with you yet, but Liams managed to get two?" Rhydian snaps, growling.

She turns to face him, placing her hands on his cheeks, "Rhydian, I'm pretty sure the next date is going to be just as bad. But I'm with you, not him, and I never will be with him. You can have _as many _dates as you want, he's only getting _two_." She tries to convince him, he takes her hands from his cheeks and holds them in front of them both. Nodding he stands up dragging her up with him. He holds her close to his body and rests his forehead against hers.

"I just... I don't like it Mads. Someone else taking you on dates. Someone who _isn't _your boyfriend." He tells her as he wraps his arms around her waist.

"Its only so he keeps quiet. Then he'll leave us alone. So, why was you picking us up?"she asked smirking and wrapping her arms around his neck having to tip toe to kiss him. He deepens the kiss, picking her up and carrying her to his surprise destination. He breaks the kiss and places her back on the ground. He turns her around to show her, the picnic he set up by the river. She gasps.

"I thought, we should have _our _first date." He tells her, of course he hadn't known it was a _date _Maddy had gone on with Liam, but he'd seen them leave the house, he'd seen them leave the restuarant. He'd just asumed that it was a meeting of some sorts.

"Woah, this is amazing." She whispers, more to herself than Rhydian, but he wraps his arms around her and kisses the top of her head, she turns around in his arms and hugs him tightly, she doesn't say what she wants to about how much better it is than Liams, but she does lean up and kiss him, "You really are a great boyfriend." She mumbles against his lips, he smiles and nods, she giggles and then the real kissing begins, with hands getting tangled in hair and tongues tackling.

Once their tounsel hockey match is finished they both lie on the ground in each others arms staring up at the night sky. Rhydian being the first to break the silence teased, "You looking forward to dating the Hunter again?" he asks with a smug smile on his face, she groans and hits his chest lightly. "I'll be there when its over, I'll collect you and take you home, then it'll all be over." He reassures her, but she still dreads it.

/

So after another hour, in the _same _restuarant, with Liam. Maddy felt like shooting herself with those silver bullets or burning herself with fire... Okay, maybe that was going too far, but still, she'd hated it so much that showing her face in public was embarrassing on so many levels. As she walks out of the restuarant saying good bye to Liam, dodging a goodbye kiss from him and walking towards Rhydian who waited on the outskirts of the woods she smiles thinking to herself that _now _its over, and now she doesn't have to worry about the secret getting out, and she doesn't have any secrets from Shannon, Tom and Rhydian.

With his arm around her shoulders they walk through the woods together. He leans in and kisses her cheek, "It's done now, I'm proud of you." He mumbles near Maddy's cheek, she smiles as they sit down with her practically sitting in his lap.

"You should be, I done it for you." She teases intertwining their hands and pushing him back with a cheeky smile, he laughs and raises his eyebrows.

"You dated another boy, for me?" he asks in a disbelieving tone, sitting up he pushes her down. "Why do I _not _believe that?" he asks in a sarcastic tone, she rolls her eyes as he struggles to keep himself from falling on top of her and probably crushing all the bones in her body... she is only small and he is more atheletic.

"Well you should. Now come on, cheer me up, I did just spend nearly a whole night with Liam bloody Hunter." She orders. He is about to stand up, but he loses balance and falls on her. Instead of crushing her bones, they both break into fits of laughter.

Liam watches them both and glares behind a tree.

**Authors Notes: I don't like this one, this is probably my least favourite story out of the ones so far.**


	12. One Word, Run

**Authors Notes: So I realise, the last chapter wasn't exactly the idea that I had given people as an option, but I just felt the need to write something like that. So heres my next story.**

One Word, _Run_

Maddy and Rhydian know each other well enough and love each other well enough to know that when one or the other is feeling down, the best thing to do for one another is go for a run. So when Rhydian finds Maddy crying by the lake over an arguement she had with her friends its easy for him to see that she needs a good long run through the woods. "Come on Mads. I'll race ya back to your place." He tells her, trying his best to cheer her up. But she shakes her head and continues to cry into her knee's. Sighing he drops his bag next to hers and sits down next to her, "What happened this time?" he asks taking one of her hands, he find out recently that if you're comforting a girl the best thing to do is show her you care and take her hand. It might not work for all girls but it works with Maddy, and Rhydian tries his hardest to show her he cares, but it doesn't seem to sink in.

Maddy sniffles once or twice using the back of her free hand to wipe away her tears, "Tom and Shannon hate me." She states like she knows its true, even if it isn't. Rhydian stays silent, he knows well enough that soon she will explain to him why she thinks that, "They've been avoiding me all day, and when I asked what they were doing today after school, they just... blanked me." She tells him, and fresh tears begin to fall from her eyes. Rhydian holds onto her hand a little tighter, hushing her and kissing her forehead as she leans on his shoulder.

"Maybe... it was a bad day for them, I mean, maybe they just wanted to be left alone. I'm sure they don't hate you Mads. Nobody could hate you." He tries to comfort her, he hears her sniffle once more and takes his hand away wrapping it around her to try and comfort her a bit more. He knows why they weren't talking to her today, and its not because they hate her. Their planning a very big surprise for her birthday and knowing them, if they talk to Maddy at all about it, then one of them will slip up and reveal their surprise. But even still, it wasn't fair that they had blanked her and allowed her to think they hated her, so Rhydian had to do something, "I know what you need." He said with a knowing smirk on his face as he lifts the pair of them off the ground onto their feet. He smiles down at her moving some stray strands of hair out of her face and hugs her tightly.

She smiles up at him, with her arms still wrapped around him, "Thank you." She whispers, Rhydian pulls back slightly, with a frown on his face, he raises one eyebrow at her.

"That wasn't what I meant, Mads." He tells her. She frowns at him confused, he leans in and whispers close to her ear, "One word, _run_." He tells her, letting go of her hand and beginning to run in front of her at top wolfblood speed. She smiles and laughs a little as she watches him run, she looks down at their bags breifly before chasing after him. "Come on Mads! Keep up!" Rhydian shouts from far in front.

Clenching her teeth together she picks up the pace and begins to catch up with him, as she catches up Rhydian jumps onto a stump and shouts at the top of his lungs, "I'm the leader of the pack!" like he did on the night of the eclipse when he, Jana and Maddy had all spent the night in the woods. She quickly catches on to what he means and circles the stump and him, she growls a few times and he copies, with his arms outstretched ready for her to pounce. She crouches low to the ground getting ready to attack him. "Fight me, Mads." He teases, she hisses and runs to attack him. Unlike the night of the eclipse he wraps his arms around her, lifting her feet off the ground and spins her around in the air a few times, she giggles like a little girl and screams when he starts to lose balance and falls off the stump and down a hill.

They tumble down the hill with arms tightly wrapped round one another. When they finally come to a stop Rhydian looks at her expression, she has a smile on her face, a smile which is a great improvement from the tears she had clouding her pretty face earlier. He smiles lovingly up at her, bringing her head down to his, and kissing her lips. Sitting up he wraps his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him on his lap. When they once again need air they break the kiss, "Well... you certainly know how to cheer up a girl." She breathes near his face.

He smiles and brings her face back to his and they kiss once more. They hear a slight cough coming from behind them and their attention is drawn away from one another to... Shannon and Tom who are watching the two of them smugly. "Well, you owe me ten pounds, Shan." Tom announces continuing to smile smugly.

Maddy rolls off of Rhydian glaring up at the two of them. Her eyes becoming once again clouded with tears. She shakes her head at the two of them before running away with the tears flowing .

"Maddy?" Shannon calls out in confusion as Maddy runs off out of sight.

"Why did you blank her? I know you're planning the surprise for her, but that doesn't mean you have to ignore her." Rhydian tells them glaring at them starting to follow Maddy. He turns on his heel and looks at them in confusion, "Also, why does Shannon owe you a tenner?" he asks.

"We had a bet... that you'd kiss her first." Tom says as he looks down at his feet, "Is Maddy alright?" Tom asks, feeling guilty. Rhydian glares one last time before walking off to find Maddy. Tom nods, facing Shannon with his hand out, "Pay up Shan." He tells her. Shannon scoffs walking off following Rhydian.

/

"Maddy!" Rhydian shouts, losing her scent, he takes a deep breath, looking up at the sky before crouching down with his hand and spread out and placed on the wet mud. He is just about to look up at...

"Don't." He hears a voice say as he starts to tilt his head up to look at the sky. As he hears the voice he immediatly stands up straight looking behind him to see Maddy standing there. Her damp clothes showed that she had jumped into the river to try and lose her scent. Rhydian slowly approaches her with his arms outstretched for her. At first she's reluctant to take his offer, but gives in when she see's the comforting look in his eyes. She rushes into his arms and snuggles her face into his warm chest. He strokes her hair and keeps his arms around her, "What did I do, Rhydian?" she asks into his chest. He growls more to himself than to her.

"You've done nothing. Just... look, its really not my place to tell you what this is all about, but you didn't do anything wrong." He reassures her. She slowly begins to pull away, frowning as she looks up at him, he smiles reassuringly down at her, "What?" he asks also confused by her sudden change in expression and by the way she suddenly starts to look at him.

"How would you know?" she asks confused, as he stutters she frowns a bit more before realising, "You know, don't you. Why their avoiding me, why their not talking to me." She states escaping his hold on her and walking back a bit more. He begins to stop her, begins to explain but she interupts him, "One word Rhydian." She tells him already beginning to run, but that isn't the word she wants to tell him, "Thanks." Rhydian frowns.

"For what?" he asks as she starts to make her way up the hill.

"Nothing!" she shouts as she vanishes into the woods once again. Rhydian kicks the dirt up and starts to chase after her.

"Maddy! Come back!" he shouts as he follows the golden trail of her scent. Angry with himself for not stopping her from leaving and for not telling her that Tom and Shannon were planning the surprise for her birthday. On his way to chasing Maddy he bumps into Shannon and Tom, his eyes yellow, "Next time you plan something that involves a big secret, don't get me involved!" he snaps pushing past them and continuing to follow the slowly fading scent of Maddy, "Maddy!" he shouts again. Shannon starts to follow Rhydian as does Tom.

"What do you mean? So all of this is our fault?" Shannon asks piecing the parts of her puzzle together. Rhydian turns round glaring, but continues to call out for Maddy, Shannon stops Tom before he can follow, "The surprise... maybe it wasn't such a good idea." Shannon whispers.

Obviously though Rhydian hears, "You think." He snaps, he looks around in the tree tops, he turns round to Shannon and Tom, "Maybe you should just tell her... look she thinks you both hate her... just tell her and then we can all forget about this and go home." Rhydian tries reasoning with both of them. They look at one another considering the option, Shannon bites her lip feeling a slight pang of guilt from realising that she had been ignoring Maddy quite a lot all day, especially so close to Maddy's birthday. "Look, I'm going to find her, stay here and at least think about it." Rhydian tells them getting impatient and then running off. Shannon and Tom stay put. "Maddy, please!" Rhydian shouts out again.

Suddenly without warning he is jumped on from behind, forced to the ground, he turns around to see Maddy, with a tear stained face and messy hair. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asks with fresh tears, attacking Rhydian and growling. He takes both her hands in his and sits up looking at her and hushing her. After she starts to calm down he wraps his arms around her rocking her back and forth on his lap.

/

After Shannon and Tom explained to Maddy about their surprise for her birthday, Maddy is once again cheery. She notices Rhydian is no longer around with the group and goes in search of him. Its darker now, the sun has gone down and been replaced by a cresent moon. She finds Rhydisn standing by the river on his own. She smiles to herself before running up to him and jumping on his back. "Hello." She whispers kissing his cheek, he smiles and looks round at her, "Sorry." She mumbles.

"For what?" he asks, placing her gently back on the ground. "Just one word," he tells her with a smirk, twirling her round, bringing her hand to his lips before whispering, "_Run_." and then sprinting off into the night woods. She howls with happiness before chasing him. He then repeats the howl. And thats why Rhydian knows how to cheer his girlfriend up. Whenever they run they are free, whenever they are together and running free, they are the happiest people alie, letting all their emotions out. Next time, its Maddy's turn.

As they reach a finish to their little race Maddy smiles up at him and he smiles down at her wrapping their arms around one another.

**Authors Notes: I don't like this one either... I'm losing it guys! It goes to show its nearly school time! *screams***


	13. Its Just A Dance

**Authors Notes: So its the last one of the options I gave, also my last story before school... grrr.**

It's Just A Dance

"Maddy! Rhydian! You're late! _Again!_" Mrs Fitzgerald announces ushering them towards the rest of the class. They were in fact late again, but only because Maddy was concerned about Rhydian because he came into school angrier than usual. "Right class, today you'll be in pairs, boy, girl, and I will be pairing you all up so there will be no complaints!" Mrs Fitzgeraled announces, she starts calling out pairs. Moments later there is only; Dean, Maddy, Rhydian and Katrina left. "Dean and..." Mrs Fitzgerald pauses for a while, she gives an almost smirk when she finally calls out, "Maddy." Deans eyes widen, probably in happiness, its no lie the boys had a crush on Maddy ever since she came into school dressed as 'Lady Gaga' as Mr Jefferies put it, but Maddys eyes widen in horror as does Rhydians. Katrina squeals in delight taking Rhydians arm and dragging him to an empty spot in the hall. Mrs Fitzgerald announces the task, "Today class, you and your partner are a married couple and you are arguing over something you don't like about the other." Maddy groans, looking up at the ceiling hoping it would fall down on her.

"Hey." Dean says, bringing her attention back down on him, she slowly looks at him, giving him a fake smile as she thought of something to fight with him about. But she didn't have to think, "So I was wondering if you could... I don't know, give me that dance lesson." He asks chuckling nervously rubbing the back of his neck. Maddy rolls her eyes, but smiles as she gains a light bulb moment.

"Look, I've told you before, I can't." She tells him as her plan takes action. Well honestly, she's not having a conversation with Dean Samuels during a drama lesson, she might as well just do the work thats been set, afterall it is an argument their supposed to have, so its an argument Maddy shall create. She crosses her arms over her chest and taps her foot impatiently waiting for him to make the next move. Other pupils in the class are already shouting and screaming at one another. She glances over at Rhydian and Katrina to see Katrina fake crying and Rhydian trying to hold in his laughter.

"Well, why not?" Maddy hears Dean ask, she sighs, turning to face him and giving him the 'really?' look that she only ever gives her dad when she doesn't believe something he's said. Dean starts to raise his voice, "No, I want to know why you _can't _or _won't _give me a dance lesson." He orders to know. Inside Maddy's head she is smirking, its like killing two birds with one stone and its really fun too, watching Dean get angry over something he knows he can't have.

"Like I said, I told you before, I can't teach it, its instinctial. I'm not even that good." She explains to him with her arms still crossed tightly over her chest, she looks over her shoulder to see Rhydian _'trying'_ to comfort Katrina, but smirking at Maddy.

"Don't lie, Maddy. Kay told me that you told her you were getting classes off of Rhydian. All I ask is for you to teach me the stuff he teaches you. And who knows, if you're good, I might even ask you for another lesson." He pointedly flirts with her, walking closer to her and reaching out to grab some of her hair. She smacks his hand away and walks back, keeping a distance between her and him.

"You are full of yourself. I hate that in men. Maybe when you earn a lesson, I'll give you a lesson." She tells him, with a sharp harsh tone in her voice. She almost wants to growl at him, but as she looks at Rhydian again she see's him frown at her in confusion. Soon after Mrs Fitzgerald has come to see how Maddy and Dean are doing in their performance, "It's going great Miss, I feel like we _are actually _fighting." Maddy explains to the Drama and English teacher, glaring at Dean, as the teacher walks away Maddy mumbles loud enough for Dean to hear, "Which we are."

"Look, I'm sorry, but all I'm asking for is one dance lesson, its not like I'm asking you to do anything too extreme." He reasons with her, Maddy scoffs.

"Dancing with you _is _too extreme, especially for me, so leave it Dean." Maddy snaps giving Dean her worst death glare ever, because he won't stop going on about it, which is aggrivating. _Finally _the bell rings signalling the end of class, she sighs with relief and smiles sweetly at Dean, "Saved by the bell I guess." She tells him beginning to walk over to her bag.

Before she reaches down and picks up her bag Dean grabs her upper arm, pulls her around to face him and looks around the room, he notices Rhydian coming toward them but doesn't care, "Just give it some thought. Yeah?" He suggests slipping a note into her jacket pocket.

As he picks up his own bag and walks past Rhydian, the blonde male gives the dark haired male a threatening glare. Before walking over to Maddy, "What was all that about?" he asks pointing at Dean who stumbles his way out for break. Maddy shrugs picking up her bag and glaring at the door, "Also, I heard Dean mention something about me giving you classes? What was that about?" Rhydian asked with a confused smile.

"I had to tell Kay something. I couldn't tell Kay, _oh its just a talent I picked up over night after my first transformation_. So I told her that _you _gave me lessons, since we're always running off into the woods together, and at the time Shan and Tom didn't know about our little secret, and because Tom thought we were dating, I killed two birds with one stone. And I did that again just now." She explains to him with a smug smirk on her face. Rhydian playfully shoves her to which he gets playfully shoved back. Maddy then groans, "_But, _Dean wants me to give him lessons."

Rhydian laughs, "You know he is flirting with you." He remarks and Maddy shudders.

/

"So have you thought about it then?" Dean asks as Maddy leaves she school building waiting her friends to hurry up. She rolls her eyes when she hears Deans voice and tries to block him out... pretty hard when she has advanced hearing. "Maddy?" he calls out.

Finally, Shannon leaves the school building... no boys? Oh well, anything is better than being outside alone with Dean Samuels constantly asking questions, "Hey Mads... Uh, why's Dean here?" Shannon asks as she gazes from her friend to look at Dean strangely. Maddy shrugs, linking arms with Shannon and dragging her away from Dean to talk to her privatly. "Okay... so now that you've dragged me here you going to tell me why Dean was there?" Shannon asked.

"He wants dance lessons." Maddy tells Shannon.

"What, no you can't do that. What if your eyes turn yellow whilst you're giving him lessons, and how will Rhydian react?" Shannon tries to persuade Maddy not to, not that Maddy would.

"Rhydian wouldn't mind, its not like we're dating, but me eyes haven't turned yellow when I dance for ages now Shan. I can control that... and its not like I was actually going to say yes. But I just want him to stop asking so often." Maddy explained, her tone sounded frustrated when she spoke about how often her asked. Shannon nodded, "If I want him to stop asking I'm going to have to give him at least one lesson... I mean... its not like it means anything more is it? It's just a dance." Maddy thought out loud. She turned to Shannon and took in a deep breath. "Dean." Maddy called turning to walk over to the other dark haired teenager.

"I'm not so sure Rhydian wouldn't mind Mads." Shannon mumbled to herself as she slowly followed her shorter brunette friend. She watched slightly from afar as Dean gained a massive smile and Rhydian walked out with an angry glare. He'd heard. This won't be good.

/

"I just don't see why you have to do this at all Mads. I mean, you've told him _no _already." Rhydian points out as he and Maddy walk through the double doors of the school corridors on their way to their lockers. They'd had an argument over this on the way to Bernies the day Maddy had agreed to _one _lesson. "And why doesn't he ask Kay? She does street dance too." Rhydian pointed out again. Their argument was sort of like the thing they did in drama earlier that day, only real, and not for performance.

"I don't see why you're getting so worked up over it. I mean, I wouldn't care less if you suddenly started giving Katrina drawing lessons. I'd just wish you luck and hope you don't wolf out." Maddy giggled to herself, Rhydian rolls his eyes, gaining a punch from Maddy, "Look, if you want you can come and watch, I know you don't dance so its the least I can offer if you're getting so worked up over it." Maddy suggests openning her locker and stuffing her P.E kit inside. She groans when she can't fit it inside, "Stupid... bag." She grunts, giving up after her third or fourth try.

"Give it 'ere." Rhydian tells her taking the kit and gently fitting it inside the locker, closing it for er afterwards.

"Thanks, Rhydian." Maddy thanks him with a genuine smile.

/

After school, like Maddy promised she gave Dean a lesson. Rhydian _hadn't _come to watch although he complained about it all day. Kay wasn't any better, Maddy had offered for Kay to come and watch, just to prove that nothing was happening between them. But Kay wasn't happy and asked Dean if he wanted any 'lessons' from her. He'd told her no and Kay was worse than before, the names that she called Maddy were worse than before, but obviously not around Dean. After the lesson Maddy was angry. Dean had gone too far. Maddy was thankful to see a more welcome face when she left the building. "Hello Mads, you want to go for a run? Or how about a _dance _lesson." He teases as he see's her walk out of the school building.

"Shut up Rhydian." She tells him, not in the mood for _this_. He chuckles to himself before wrapping an arm over her shoulders. They begin to walk through the woods together with Rhydians arm still over her shoulders and Maddy's head resting on his arm in tiredness. As they come to stop by the stream, "Rhydian? Why was you so worked up about it earlier?" Maddy asks curious.

Rhydian coughs nervously, moving his arm from around her shoulders. "Well... I just don't want you getting hurt." Rhydian mumbles... only part of his reasoning. Maddy gives him a skeptical look , and he smiles shyly at her. Slowly her eyes widen. He looks down at his feet awkwardly. "What I want to ask you... well... would you like to go on... on a date... with me?" Rhydian asks nervously, struggling to find the right words to ask her. She smiles and nods walking over to him and kissing his cheek.

"I'd love to Rhydian." She tells him, wrapping her arms around him. He smiles as he wraps his arms around her, mouthing a celebration yes and twirling her around. "Just promise you won't make me dance." She begs.

"Promise... if you give me a proper kiss." He teases. She rolls her eyes before bringing his head down to hers and kissing him. Its new, its different, but its perfect and Rhydian smiles into the kiss. He was jealous that Maddy had given Dean Samuels a dance lesson, and Kay had asked him if he wanted to get pay back on them, Rhydian refused, and he had waited for Maddy afterwards... just so he could get her somewhere private just to ask her out. When they finally break for air he flashes a beaming smile and winks at her.

**Authors Notes: So maybe I'll be able to create another story, but it depends. Tell me what you thinks?**


	14. My Darkest Secret

**Authors Notes: I might be able to finish this on time. But I don't know if it'll be as long as the others. This will be a lot like one thats already been written, I don't own the plot and I don't own wolfblood, but I do love wolfblood and the plot.**

My Darkest Secret

She'd been acting odd recently. Usual Maddy Smith would jump about ten feet in the air at the idea of ice cream with her friends. But today when Rhydian asked her to go with him to Bernies _to get an ice cream_ she was reluctant to say no. No? Maddy Smith loved ice cream. So... Rhydian decided he'd follow her around until she told him what was wrong... why she was being so secretive. Or if it got too far then he'd do something he'd been putting off for far too long. As the final bell of the day rings he starts to follow her. Strange thing is she doesn't wait for him like she usually does, she just runs off toward the woods. He follows, of course he follows, he is worried, he knows there is something that she isn't telling him, he just can't believe that she won't tell him. He starts to get confused when he watches her take a route that isn't in direction to her house. He frowns watching as she crouches down feeling the earth underneath her hand. Rhydian hidea behind a tree watching her by the stream.

"So you came?" A voice calls out, suddenly a man jumps in front of Maddy, scaring her but not enough for her veins to change colour, "Hello tame." He sneers, his eyes yellow as he glares down at Maddy. Rhydian feels an urge to jump out from his hiding place and protect her, but he watches as neither he nor her have made the first move to attack yet. His veins are turning to ink black.

"Hello _wild_." she sneers back, her brunette hair blows in the wind sending a huge gust of her scent in Rhydians direction. She throws her bag to the ground and they suddenly begin to circle one another, "Whats on the agenda today?" she sneers her eyes yellow as she turns and Rhydian see's her face. She has an evil smirk on her face and a glare like when she is up to no good. The wild man with her tilts his head back and releases a long howl. Maddy copies him. When she looks back at him she smiles, Rhydian feels a slight jealousy as he realises that smiles not for him and for this other man.

"How about we practice your attack. You're very good at defending yourself... with words, but what about when words aren't enough, what about when you have no other option but to attack. You wanted me to teach you, you didn't want anyone knowing about _our _private lessons. So here we are, and now I want you to practice your attack." He gives his speech and Maddy rolls her eyes, he seemed to have gotten closer to her, placing her hands on his shoulders, she pushes him away roughly.

"You should of just stopped at 'practice your attack'. I don't like big speechs, they make me feel tired." She tells him in a bored irritated tone. They begin to circle each other again, two different sets of growls come from them. "I told my friend Tom once, that you have to choose the right moment. He used that tip in his judo demonstration." She tells the wild one. He chuckles whole heartedly, like he's known Maddy for so long and that whatever she tells him sounds funny. Maddy glares at him, "Don't laugh! I'm being serious!" she snaps as he continues to laugh, he gives her a skeptical look as she orders him to stop laughing and insists she's being serious.

"You? Serious? Ha! Thats funny." He laughs, she growls, but she sounds a lot more aggrivated with this growl than the ones before. He growls back, but in a more surrendering tone than his last, "Th only reason I laugh, is because you, Maddy Smith, are never serious. You say 'serious is too boring'." He remarks, and Rhydian frowns.

He'd only just realised that the two of them sounded as though they'd known each other for years. Or at least a long time. It made Rhydian feel angry inside, not only had Maddy not told him about these 'private lessons' she was having with a strange wild wolfblood, but she hadn't asked him.

"Things change. I've changed. You have too." She tells him, he laughs as though he doesn't believe that for one second, "Its true. I have a pack now, a pack full of normal people and normal wolfbloods." She explains to this man who she still hasn't given a name to, he smiles smugly at her, like he still doesn't believe her but for a different reason now. He walks towards her, if he knew that Rhydian was listening he'd tell Maddy in a quieter tone.

"Theres nothing normal about locking yourself in a cage on a full moon." He tells her in a loud voice. Suddenly she is growling louder and more menacingly.

He turns his back for one second and she has pounced on him, they tumble down to the ground with Maddy growling and on his back. Her claws have suddenly formed on her hands and she scratches away at his head, neck and shoulders. Rhydian wants to help, not sure if Maddy can cope with attacking a _wild _wolfblood. And he is proven to be right when Maddy is pinned to the ground by a growling dirty wild wolfblood who glares his golden eyes down at her, baring his rotten teeth and her squirming beneath him. All Rhydian can think to do is run in and help her, protect her, save her. He runs at full speed toward Maddy and this wild wolfblood. He tackles the other male to the ground. Maddy seems taken by surprise too, "Rhydian?" she calls out to him in confusion. As the two men stand up continuing to fight Maddy stands in between them, "Stop it!" she shouts bringing both their growling to a stop and attention down on her.

There is an awkward silence between all three of them, and it only stops when Rhydian and the wild wolfblood exchange evil glares. Maddy coughs to break the silence and the staring contest between both men. "Rhydian can we talk... alone?" she asks. Rhydian nods allowing Maddy to lead him away from the wild. Once in a more isolated area Maddy asks, "What are you doing here? I thought you'd have been back at the Vaughns!" Maddy paces back and forth in front of him.

"I was worried something was wrong with you. You never reject an ice cream with your mates, but today seems to be very different." He whispers in a harsh tone. Maddy glares.

"Well maybe there are more important things to worry about than _ice cream_." Maddy snaps, she lowers her voice a little as she says the next sentence, "Like, _Alric_." Rhydian rolls his eyes and groans. "What, I need to be ready! I need to know how to protect me-self. I'm the only _wolfblood _that don't know how!" she tells him.

"You're right, you have changed Maddy. Who is he anyway?" Rhydian asks folding his arms across his chest. Maddy whistles and in a split second the wild wolfblood was back, both men start to growl at each other again, Rhydian brings Maddy closer to him

"Rhydian, meet Ryan... Ryan, meet Rhydian." Maddy introduces the boys. Ryan gives a smirk and knowing look at Maddy and Rhydian leaning in close to her ear and whispering loud enough for Rhydian to hear.

"So _he's _the boy you like." He teases in a whisper and even though she's not sure if Rhydian heard it she still turns a furious shade of red and shushes him, but Ryan still smirks. "I'll leave you two alone now... oh and Maddy. Good lesson." He says before running off leaving Maddy and Rhydian alone. Rhydian releases his hold on Maddy and allows her to get her bags. He kicks a stone into the stream and looks out over the stream waiting for Maddy to say something.

"I'm sorry, Rhydian." She genuinly apologises, slowly beginning to make her way over to him. She smiles a little as she thinks of something more to say, "Well at least now you know my darkest secret." She tells him hoping to get a small chuckle or laugh from him, he glances round looking uninterested, "That I'm terrible at fighting me own battles. That I needed someone to teach us." She tries. He still doesn't look at her, "Rhydian please." She begs wanting him to talk to her. He turns around facing her with an unimpressed glare on his face.

"Why didn't you ask me? Or Jana? Or your parents? Why him? Who is he?" Rhydian asks annoyed.

"He's Ryan, I didn't want to ask you, Jana or me parents because I was embarrassed Rhydian... to ask for help. Me and Ryan we-" she is cut off by Rhydians disbelieving snort laugh, "Rhydian its true, you _have _to believe me." She pleads.

"Believe you? Maddy who is he? I know _he's Ryan_. But _who is Ryan_?" He asks, desperate to know. Maddy sits down on a tree stump. Rhydian walks over and sits next to her, waiting for an explanation. Boldly, Maddy takes his hand and intertwines their fingers. Rhydian doesn't mind, he doesn't move away just allows Maddy to rest her head on his shoulder.

"You remember me telling you about that boy that I used to know before I met you. The one that went away with his family. That was Ryan." Maddy explains to Rhydian.

"Wait. So he's the friend that went wild, the one that you were always talking about? Why didn't you tell me... actually... nevermind. Just next time you plan on having private fighting lessons... can I be your teacher. Because I'm a much better teacher than he is." Rhydian remarks bringing her closer to him and wrapping his arm around her. He feels her relax into his hold and smirks to himself, "Oh yeah... what did he mean by 'so _he's _the boy you like'?" he asks. Maddy tenses.

"You heard that?" she mumbles into her hands as she covers her face with them.

"Don't worry, I like you too." He whispers into her hair. She turns around to face him with a confused expression, instead of allowing her to ask him anything, he brings her face towards his and kisses her, bringing her down with him as he continues to kiss her and lie down. When Rhydian reluctantly breaks the kiss he whispers to her breathlessly, "I love you, Mads. So next time let me teach you how fight. Not him. Ok?" He asks, she smiles and nods allowing him to continue kissing her, with her resting on top of him and his hands rubbing her arm. Thats how Jana came round from behind a tree and found them together, like _that_.

Uh oh.

**Authors Notes: No I don't like this one, but I updated two stories in one day. The next one will not have kisses in, I promise that much. I do not promise it'll be good, or it'll have a happy ending. But I don't know I haven't written it yet.**


	15. We'll Forever Be Together

**Authors Notes: So it wasn't much of a dark secret was it. Oh well. Here's the next one.**

We'll Forever Be Together

"_Mads. Can you promise me something?" Rhydian requests as they lie down next to one another gazing up at the stars. He takes her hand in his and takes her silence as que for him to continue his request, "Promise me we'll forever be together... I mean... promise you won't forget me, or abandon me." He pleads, there is desperation in his voice, like he is scared she is going to say 'No, I will not promise you that.' Because Maddy knows that throughout Rhydian Morris' life he has been let down, and when he meets people who he believes won't let him down, might one day, leave him like all the others. Maddy turns on her stomach to face him, she frowns in confusion. Rhydian turns his gaze from the stars to her glowing face, his head doesnt move but his eyes do, and he see's her confusion, "I don't want to be alone again." He tells her bluntly. She smiles lightly reaching into her pocket and bringing out a locket, she places it in the hand that she has and kisses it, "What's this?" he asks looking at the locket and openning it to see a picture of two wolves._

"_Its me locket. I'm giving it to you as me promise. I'll never forget you. I'll try to never abandon you... even if it is you that abandons me... again. And we will always, always be together. If not in person, then..." she starts she reaches a hand out a presses it against his chest above where his heart is, he smiles up at her, "in here." She finishes off her speech. Then grimaces, "That was soft. Don't ever let me talk like that again, Mr Morris." She tells him in a threatening voice._

"_It was a good speech, even if it was a bit soft." He says, bringing her head down to rest on his chest and listen to his steady heart beat, she listens closely, to the steady thumping of his heart and smiles. She feels him playing with strands of her hair. She almost misses those three words that she never thought she'd hear. "I love you." Her smile widens but she stays resting peacefully on his chest. She feels him tense underneath her and realises quickly that he needs a response, she moves her hand back to rest above where his heart is._

"_I love you too." She mumbles only loud enough for his ears only, and he relaxes, and they are both happy. Until the woman in a white lab coat comes and causes the Smiths to leave, and she is miserable once more, she promised him she'd never abandon him. But she gave him the locket and makes another promise, that she vows to keep;_

"_We'll find each other."_

/

A woman with ginger hair, bright red lipstick and glasses sitting at the end of her nose sits at the reception desk of Positive Photo Productions or as the card reads 'PPP' in bright vibrant colours. Her name tag reads 'Mrs Averwood' because you're not allowed to know the first names of the colleagues at 'PPP'. But she has a gold wedding ring on a genuine smile that tells the people that enter the building 'I'm happy with the life I lead'.

Suddenly a customer bursts in through the double doors with a camera in hand, he has dark hair and dark skin and a smile as he see's the receptionist. "Shannon!" he announces in a deeper voice, Shannon looks up and glares at him, he gives a small laugh, "Sorry, I forgot, company policy. So where are the future Mr and Mrs Morris?" he asks creating a rhythmic tapping on the desk. Mrs Averwood rolls her eyes continuing to type away at her computer. The dark man laughs again, "What, its company policy that I am not allowed to call them by their first names so I called them by their future surnames, so come on, where are the two love birds?" he asks.

"Tom, if I knew I'd tell you, but they went out to have lunch. Anyway hows your future Mrs Okanawe?" she asks in a teasing voice, but continues to stare down at her computer. Tom smiles to himself, but his smile fades as he remembers their earlier conversation.

"Still moody actually." He remarks making Shannon Averwood laugh and smile, leaning back in her chair and rubbing her swollen belly with her second child. "And I came in to get these pictures printed, took them myself... well, sort of. But the future Mrs wanted me to get them printed and I thought... what better place to go than where my friends all work." He says with a new smile.

Then the phone begins to ring, "Sorry Tom, I have to take this." She tells him taking the camera from him and placing it on the lower desk in front of her, "We'll get it back to you as soon as possible. Now go home to the Mrs." Shannon orders pointing a well manicured finger at the door, "Hello _Positive Photo Productions, _how can I help?" she asks in a professional tone, she is startled when she hears a familiar voice respond to her, "Mr Smith... how can I be of service?" she asks again in a professional tone. As Mr Smith tells her what his inquiries are she begins to tap the end of her pen against the table, "Sorry Dan, they're not here at the moment, they went out." She tells him, she pauses for a moment listening to him talk and then finally answers his question, "No, I'm sorry, I don't know where they went, _or _how long they'll be." She tells him, genuinly not knowing. She smiles to herself as she puts down the phone. "Well, its nice to ave things back the way they were." She states continuing to type away.

/

"Why do you always ask for a straw?" Rhydian asks as he sits opposite his girl. Placing his plate of sausage sandwhich and his cup of tea on the table and watching her as she slowly pours her water into the glass with the straw next to her chicken and sweetcorn toasted sandwhich. She sticks out her tongue at him and gives him a cheeky grin. "Honestly though, why?" he asks again.

"Because, do I need a reason? You just eat your suasage sandwhich and drink your tea." She tells him pointing to the items in front of him, and picking up her warm sandwhich. Midspring was always a good time for them to leave the office and spend a day out together, like old times.

"You know how you mum _loves _me." He starts sarcastically, giving her a mirror image of her smirk, "Well I was wondering if _you _could talk to her about the venue... again. Because every time I try to talk to her about it she seems to want to pounce on me. Now I know she adores me and will probably do the same again if I ask, but my back has started to ache now, so..." he suggests with a smile still plastered on his face. Her smile is still there too, but she replaces it with a mock thinking face.

"I don't know. I mean, me mam loves you so much, I'm sure she'd love to hear it from you again." She teases, pulling the straw toward her mouth and taking small quantities of water.

"Yeah right. More like you'd love to see me attacked again. Does the term fiancé mean nothing to you Mads?" Rhydian asks Maddy, though his smiles seems to beam even more when he mentions their relationship status, she giggles and shakes her head.

"Nope. It just means me mam still has the power to throw you out of the house when she walks in on us again." Maddy points out still giggling. Rhydian picks up a piece of lettuce on his plate there for presentation and flings it at her. She continues to giggle and picks up the piece of lettuce and putting it into her mouth. Rhydian grimaces, "What?" Maddy asks as she see's his expression, "Just because I'm a... wolfblood, doesn't mean I can't eat vegetables too." She points out quieting her tone when she mentioned their species.

"Yeah, but living with the vaughns has put me off veg for life." He comments using his fork to push the dressing on his plate to the other side. Maddy giggles as she watches her fiancé 'play' with his food. "When we're married Maddy you better not cook anything with any veg in." He threatens her with his fork, she holds her hand up in surrender.

"Yeah, I won't cook anything with veg in for _you_. But that doesn't mean that the cubs won't have veg." She tells him. Already they plan their future together, and it only makes their smiles bigger. He gives her a quizzical look wondering why, "I want me cubs to grow up strong and able to protect themselves against... anything." She states finishing off her sandwhich. She places her knife and fork neatly on her plate and brings the glass of water with the straw closer to her mouth.

"Yeah, but you don't need veg to do that. Just make them run a marathon like we do nearly every day." He tells her trying to get his future cubs out of having to eat veg.

"Um, I don't think so." She tells him standing up to go to the bathroom.

When she returns, Rhydian has finished his lunch and is ready to leave, just waiting patiently for Maddy to come back. He smiles when he see's her, like he does every time he see's her. Like every time since he saw that she'd come back about four years ago – they're both twenty four now, ready to settle down. He remembers nine or ten years ago when he and Maddy were still at school and they were looking up at the sky with all the stars and Maddy had made a promise to him. He reaches into his pocket feeling for something he keeps with him everyday... even now when she is back with him. "Maddy." He calls out her name as she walks off mumbling away to herself, or possibly him if he was listening. She twirls round and smiles at him again.

"Yeah?" she asks curious to why he stopped and is still standing so far behind. She walks back up to him, "Rhydian? Whats wrong?" she asks in genuine concern. Everything is genuine now, no more fake smiles, no more fake laughs between three friends missing a link, everything is real, just the way it should be.

"Remember that promise you made about... nine or ten years ago?" Rhydian asks, taking the locket out of his pocket, but Maddy doesn't notice the locket, instead she stares intently into his blue eyes. Maddy nods remembering it as clear as day... kind of.

"Yeah, I gave you me locket as a promise." She tells him, and slowly he brings his hand with the locket in up to her view, she gasps and reaches out to grab the chain from him. "You kept it?" she asks in shock, letting the locket dangle as he drops the chain into her grasp. He nods and smiles wrapping his arms around her, encircling her in a huge bear hug. Kissing the top of her head, he hears her sniffle a few times.

"Of course I kept it, you went all soft when you gave me that, I couldn't not keep it." He tells her as he pulls her out of the hug and starts to walk up the street with her.

Maddy and Rhydian were reunited again and happy again, and soon to be Mr and Mrs Morris.

**Authors Notes: Ok... I didn't plan on writing it that quickly, its just when the idea comes you **_**need **_**to put it on paper... or type it up and thats exactly what I did, I hope it makes sense. I know I lied a little in the last ending authors notes but I couldn't predict how this story would go at that moment, all I knew was that it would involve a flashback scene at the beginning. Tell me what you think. Please?**


	16. Nan's Here

**Authors Notes: I had trouble updating this, because the site wouldn't allow me to manage my stories. Yes I did update three stories the other day and managed to do it all before my curfew. But now, I am only going to be able to manage one a day. School and stuff. So I thought of this when I went to see my grandparent.**

Nan's Here.

Every child loves that elderly person in their life, sometimes its because they get the best stories from them, hearing the starting sentence from a grandmother or grandfather that always goes the same way and in the exact same place as last time, "In the good ol' days we didn't have things like..." they'd start and then they'd go into their fascinating story about typewriters or the classic book. But at a young age you don't really care too much that they go on and on and on about the same thing every time they see you, because its just another way of getting you off to sleep. But as you get older the stories become older and not much fun to listen to any more. A favourite story that wolfblood Annie Smith would tell her youngest granchild, Madeline Smith would always be about running wild with her older and younger brothers and sisters. Though Annie's son Daniel preferred his mother not to go on and fill little Maddy's head with wild tales. But although she added her own touch to the stories like fairies in the woods or witches that cast their spells over wolfbloods, the majority of the stories were true.

"Your father may not believe us. But I know you do, pet." Annie whispers down to a young Maddy whilst the child plays with her wolf teddy. Maddy tilts her little head up to face her grandmother. Her small features gleaming with joy.

"Nan?" she breaks their sudden silence. Annie reopens her eyes that were beginning to droop from tiredness and old age, "When you transform, do you transform in a cellar like I will one day? Because mammy and daddy say that its to keep us safe." Maddy asks in curiosity, like all children have when they are younger, only when Maddy grows up her curiousity only increases, causing her to get into a lot of trouble. Annies face darkens as she hears her grandaughters words, she turns her head to look at her son who has his arms wrapped around his alpha.

"No pet, I don't." She simply tells the young one, ignoring her sons bad teaching. One day, one day Maddy Smith will know the truth and it'll be up to Daniel and Emma to tell her why they kept the truth away from her for so long. Ever since that day, Annie hasn't been to see them, she stayed in Devon with Mike and Laura. Though when Maddy brings _Rhydian _into her life, Annie returns, with a _phone call_?

/

"I am _so _glad you are here!" Maddy announces grabbing Rhydians coat and pulling him roughly in through the door. When he is in she slams the door shut and rests against it. "Mam is driving us mad!" she shouts loud enough for Emma to hear, Rhydian smirks and rolls his eyes. Though he knows there is something Maddy _isn't _telling him.

"I'm guessing thats not all." He remarks as he looks around at the strangely tidy house. Yes, Emma liked to keep the place clean and tidy, but _this_ was beyond Emma standards.

"Me nan's coming over for tea." She mumbles into her hands. Taking her hands away dramatically, she frowns at him, "I was beginning to think you weren't coming. You're later than you usually are, even if its half term." She comments smirking slightly as he takes a long sniff of the air.

A hint of polisher and febreeze invades his nostrils before a lot of welcomed meat follows. "What and miss the Smiths hog roast night. I don't think so." He tells her, he grimaces at the thought of having to sit with the Vaughns and their veggy meal. But he also grimaces at the thought of having to listen to an old person go on and on about their life when they were younger. He might've been in care, but he knew very well what old people tend to do.

"See, Rhydian appreciates the effort we've made to make this dinner special." Daniel teases as he walks into the room. Rhydian smiles a bit but shifts slightly feeling awkward as the fight starts to kick off between the two Smiths. Dan starts to place the dishes round the table, one more than he usually does, one for Annie.

"Yeah, but you've cleaned the house three times _today_." She exaggerates slightly. Rolling her eyes as she takes out the knives and forks placing them around the table by the plates.

"Well we want things to be perfect for your grandmother." Dan states wincing slightly as he here's the door, Emma walks in with her hands clasped together. Rhydian looks other at Maddy who starts to walk toward him with the final knife still in her hands, "Nan's here." Dan whispers hoping she doesn't hear. He straightens up his shirt and runs a hand through his hair. He looks at what Maddy is wearing quickly, "Quick go change." He orders in a hush tone.

Maddy looks at her arms and what she is wearing and groans, turning and running up the stairs.

"Hello dearies!" an elderly womans voice calls out. Maddy only just hears it as she walks into her room and closes the door. The old woman with silver hair approaches Rhydian, "Is that my little Maddy? My goodness you've grown." She states as she taps his cheeks, her glasses dangle on a chain and aren't on her nose so she can see properly. She starts to feel his hair, "What on earth ahve you done to your hair? Its all short and spikey." She states. Rhydian looks over at Dan and Emma with a confused and slightly concerned expression, but they can't help him, they're too busy laughing their heads off. "Daniel! How could you allow her to cut her hair so short?" Annie asks in slight annoyance.

Maddy slowly walks down the stairs, newly changed into a nicer shirt, with her hair up in a high ponytail. She holds back her laughter at the sight in front of her, her nans elderly fingers brushing through a confused Rhydians hair. "Nan?" Maddy calls out, managing to stop her laughter and continue down the stairs. She reaches out and turns her nan away from Rhydian, gently putting her delicate glasses on, "Hey nan." She greets her with a smile.

"Ah. There you are dear. I see you haven't cut your hair." The woman states pulling Maddy's ponytail into her view. She pats the top of Maddy's head a smile still on her face, "And you haven't grown much either." She remarks. Rhydian snorts. Annie slowly turns to face him, "And who is this young man?" she asks walking toward him. Rhydian looks over at Maddy for reassurance. Maddy laughs at his nervous expression, but quickly stops herself and goes over to her nan.

"This is Rhydian, nan. He's a wolfblood like us." Maddy states telling her nan the possible obvious.

"Well I know that love, I might be hard of hearing and almost blind but I haven't lost me scent." She tells Maddy with a different almost Julie Walters tone. Maddy nods smiling down at the ground. "So, Rhydian dear, tell us a bit more about yourself." Annie demands taking Rhydians arm and walking into the dinning room/ kitchen. "I want to know what sort of boys me little troublemaker hangs around with." Maddy only just heard Annie say. She groans.

/

An awkward dinner later and Annie had told the two young ones to go upstairs... well actually she ordered them to go upstairs, threatening Maddy that if they didn't she would get her photobook out. Maddy raced up the stairs as soon as she saw the big floral bag that Annie brought with her, a little thick corner was poking out of the bag and Annie had her hand curled round it. Its funny how grandparents have that sort of control over their grandchildren, but then again, grandchildren have the same amount of control over their grandparents. But maybe not as much as the control Annie has over Maddy. Rhydian and Maddy spent a while in her bedroom, an awkward, silent while, just wanting to at least get a short listening to what the adults were talking about downstairs out of their earshot. Maddy growled when she realised her nan must've gone into the den with her parents to talk about 'things'. "Gr! I hate this." Maddy groans as she lies on her back on the floor looking directly up at the ceiling.

Rhydian looks over the edge of the bed down at Maddy, she shifts her gaze toward Rhydian and he smirks, "You're very impatient Mads." He states gaining a dirty sock in the face. "Look, I'm sure your nan has good reason for talking to them _in private_." He remarks throwing the sock back at her.

"Yeah but-" she is cut off when Rhydian places a finger on her lips and then slowly begins to fall next to her, with a smirk on his face. She screams and rolls away as he nears the bottom. He lands on the floor with a thump, he groans in pain slightly but laughs as he looks toward her. "What?" she asks, smiling trying to keep back her own laughter and keep a straight face.

"You. You talk way too much." He tells her gaining a rough punch in the arm, of course its playful but its painful too. He is still looking at her when she turns to look back at the plain white ceiling. "You know your nan is right." He comments bringing her attention back onto him, with a confused frown. "You're a troublemaker. _And _you know it." He tells her with a knowing smirk. She continues to frown but only more so, "Because you're beautiful." He states taking her hand. He watches as she blushes and turns away shaking her head. He listens to her rapid heart beat and smirks, using his other hand to move her face towards him.

"Stop." Maddy mutters, tears in her eyes, but its too little to late as Rhydians and her lips meet.

She rolls closer to him to deepen the kiss, placing her other hand on his cheek and letting go of his hand to place hers on his shoulder. They barely notice the adults open the door and two gasps of shock.

Key word there; _Barely_.

Maddy breaks the kiss upon hearing her parents gasp in shock, she swiftly swivels round and allows her heartbeat to regain that quick pace that it had only moments ago, then slowly lost, and now regained. "Mam! Dad!" she shouts at first in surprise, but then she shakes her head and glares, "Haven't you heard of knocking?" she snaps, trying to change the subject.

/

As Daniel throws Rhydian out... as nicely as possible, Annie mutters quietly to Maddy from her perch on the sofa, "This is like Romeo and Juliet all over again." She teases, if she was younger she would've gotten an elbow in her chest, but Maddy refrains from doing that. Listening sadly as Annie shouts over to Emma, "Who are you, Lady Capulet? And I'm the Nurse who knows what's best for your daughter?" She starts to talk about her 'favourite' play, though she has a lot of _favourites_.

"Um, I think you'll find I know perfectly well whats best for me own daughter, thank you Annie." Emma spits getting frustrated by her mother-in-law and her husbands lack of support.

"Right. So throwing your daughters lover out is what's best for her? I don't recall me ever throwing you out when I caught you and my son doing the naughty. And those two were only kissing." Annie remarks as she looks up at her young grandchild on the arm of the sofa. Emma seems to soften at that point, though angry inside, and she allows Maddy to go and get Rhydian, like she always does.

See, grandparents, though sometimes annoying, do know better in some area's. They have lived longer.

**Authors Notes: Annie was just a random name. I saw Annie being a version of Julie Walters with more grey hair and thin framed glasses. I hope you enjoyed this one too guys.**


	17. Who Am I?

**Authors Notes: I've been having writers block... unfortunately. And my dad isn't the greatest person to ask for a plot... hmmm.**

Who Am I?

They should've payed attention to the road, even if the view was blocked by the heaps of rain. They shouldn't have been arguing whilst he was driving. Either that or they should've stopped, slowed down. Instead his anger took control, his veins had slowly started to crawl into sight and show his wolfblood anger and the speed went up. It was only moments too late that Maddy shouted for him to look out, but all that came was him swiftly swirving the car round and crashing into the back of a lorry. Now they both lie in hospital beds, with his leg broken, cuts and scraps all over his face and a fractured arm, and her taking a nasty blow to the head as she plummeted forward and hit the windscreen, thank God for her seatbelt, no lie she too has a few broken bones, but that is nothing compared to what is yet to come. As Rhydian slowly starts to recover from the accident, he watches his girlfriend mournfully lie on the other bed. She still hasn't woken, but he promises that when she does he _will _be there. "This is all my fault." He mumbles to himself as he strokes her hair away from her shut eyes. Tears threaten to fall from his eyes, but he holds them back. Then the miracle begins, as his eyes begin to shut hers start to flutter open. His eyes are open like a shot. "Nurse! Nurse! She's awake!" he shouts walking over to her, but she frowns, moving away from him slightly.

"Where am I? Who are you? Who am _I_?" she asks, her facial expression shows fear and confusion. He can no longer hold back his tears and he gives in, walking away from her hospital bed with his hands on his head as he looks out the window. "Why are you crying?" she asks, her voice sounding young and unused, like she has gone back to child years. He quickly wipes his eyes to show he hasn't been crying, to show he is stronger than that. Even though right now he feels as strong as a twig, one wrong word or twist could break him again.

"Hello dear." An old Irish doctor greets her nicely extending her hand for a confused Maddy to take and shake. "I am Nurse Egan, I understand you had an accident, do you remember?" she asks softly, but Rhydian can hear and he watches as Maddy shakes her head, "Right, okay. Do you remember that young man over there?" she asks pointing directly at Rhydian, he tries to look confident, but the act fails when Maddy once again shakes her head. "Do you remember who _you _are?" the nurse asks sweetly, Maddy's eyes begin to water as she shakes her head. "Okay dear, I'd like to talk to the young man now, you stay put and stay calm, I'll be right back to help you remember." She comforts, she quickly walks over to Rhydian. "Right, so she may just have a small difficulty remembering a few main details about her life, but only time can tell if it is a long term thing or whether she will eventually remember it all. But I can assure you that we will try our best to retrieve her memory." The little Irish woman assured him.

"Yeah, course." Rhydian mumbles as he sits back down on the chair provided by the hospital, he rests his elbows on his knee's and his head in his hands. A hand rests on his shoulder and his head whips up in response. He is gobsmacked when he see's a concerned face gazing down at him. He jumps up from the chair and stutters a response, "Mum? What are you doing here? How did you find us?" he asked glancing over at Maddy who watched them in confusion. "We can't talk here." He tells his mother leading her out of the hospital. But she stops him turning to face Maddy.

"Hello." She greets the girl with a warm smile on her face, she slowly approaches the girl with her hand out to shake the other female's. She was taught this by Jana, gently take the hand and gently shake it up and down. Once she shook Maddy's hand she turned to Rhydian. "I know what happened. I know she can't remember, and I'm here to help." She tells her son, with confidence and a brave smile... there is no lie she's never liked Maddy, but she began to like the girl when her and her parents joined the wild pack and began to learn a new way of life.

"You can help me?" Maddy's voice calls out with eagerness and a beaming smile on her face.

"No, um... I just need to talk to her about something." Rhydian protests, knowing that Ceri's way of helping is something that could harm Maddy. He turns Ceri around and walks over to the window with his hands leading Ceri in front of him, "Mum, we don't need that sort of help. Mads will be fiine, the doctors and nurses will make sure of that." Rhydian whispers so Maddy can't hear.

"But-" Ceri begins to protest, but Rhydian firmly shakes his head, taking her out of the hospital. "You want the girl to remember you, don't you?" Ceri asks, Rhydian nods with a sad shine in his eyes. "Then let me help." Ceri begs with pleading eyes that haven't yet turned yellow.

"No mum. Look, its my fault Maddy is like this. I don't want Maddy remembering what we were fighting over... maybe me and Maddy should just start again." Rhydian suggests instantly regretting his words.

"So you'd rather her have to start remembering her life all over again, the difficulty of keeping the secret _secret _from her friends, the pain from losing you, the fear when Alric came back, the pain once more of having to leave you, and then eventually the anger that she'll feel once she realises that you have allowed her to spend years of her life recovering memories which she could remember through one tiny thing." Ceri explains to Rhydian causing the boys eyes to change to amber. "Rhydian, you might think that starting over again would give you a chance to put things right, but she _will _remember sooner or later. I'm giving you an easier and quicker option." She advertises her method. She pauses watching as he thinks it over in his head, "But its up to you." She tells him already making her way back to the woods.

/

Rhydian decided not to take Ceri's offer, thinking it too big of a risk. He didn't even know what she was going to do to Maddy. He didn't want Maddy to be in pain, though the wounds on their bodies quickly healed, her memory was not improving, though she remembered her name, a few faces, _their _tree and parts of school, but anything else was still a blur, even finding her way back to her own room was difficult, Rhydian had to guide her, give her a tour of the house that she spent so long in. It was odd how she didn't really recognise it. Though she remembered his name, though she only thought of him as a friend, it was a start. But things were getting aggrivating for Maddy, she begged for Rhydian to tell her who that woman was, the one that wanted to help, but he played dumb, saying he didn't know who Maddy was talking about. One night she'd had enough, climbed out of her bedroom window and ran to a place where she had a feeling that woman would be, though she found it strange the woman was in the middle of the woods during the middle of the night. The woman stood as she sniffed Maddy's arrival, "How can I help you?" she asks.

"I want to remember... properly. I know you can help so don't pretend you can't. I want to know who I am." She states with her hands by her side.

"I thought you would." Ceri replies with a smile, she ushers the young woman to come closer, crouching low to the ground. Maddy gives the woman a skeptical look before slowly approaching, "Come on... I won't bite." She teases. But she shifts her gaze up as she notices her sons sudden arrival.

"Mum! Don't." He orders her, worrying as Maddy gives him an evil and confused glare.

"She's trying to help me remember! And you're telling her not to? I thought you wanted me to remember." Maddy tells him in annoyance, tears _of _annoyance already filling her eyes. As she crouches down next to Ceri she listens to the instructions the older, more wild woman has to give, and after a lengthy process which involves something like eolas, but not quite, Maddy's heart beat increases, as does her breathing and she jumps back away from Ceri with shock and anger in her eyes, she looks briefly over at Rhydian, shaking her head before running off.

"I guess she remembers then." Rhydian says kicking a stone into the stream, Ceri slowly approaches her son.

"What was the argument about?" she asks concerned.

It turns out the arguement was about moving, away from Stoneybridge to a place near more forests and in the countryside, though Maddy has never moved in her life and she told him in the car, 'Just because you got a job in the countryside does not mean that _I _have to leave Stoneybridge... _again_.' No lie that Maddy didn't like the idea of moving away from her friends, her parents and her life, so the argument started, and Rhydian had shouted that she was being selfish, thats when things really started to get dangerous between the two, and how the crash was their near death experience. Rhydian didn't care that his car was now completely ruined, but he did care about how he nearly lost his girlfriend that he'd lost too many times in the past.

"I need to find her." He finally stated, now that Maddy remembered he wasn't too scared about talking to her about the situation again or at least trying to fix his breaking relationship. Ceri nods allowing her son to find the upset girl. He races through the tree's finding her scent quicker than he expected, and he see's her standing only metres in front of him with her hands in her pockets. "Mads I-" he starts but she ignores him and starts to talk herself.

"I stopped, because I realised that you're quicker than I am, you'd find me anyway and then we'd have the conversation again and it'll turn into World War three." She states looking at her feet, "But what you should've realised was that by tomorrow, I would remember everything anyway." She tells him talking about the full moon which was fast approaching them. She looks up at him with a disappointed look, "But what I've come to realise is that... maybe... I should've thought about it for longer, not rejected it too quickly. Because although I don't want to leave Stoneybridge, sometimes we have to do what we don't want to... like you would've had to allow me to remember sooner or later." She comments wrapping her thin cardigan around her more.

"Mads, I wanted you to remember I just... I didn't want to have an argument again." Rhydian tells her, walking up to her and wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"I know... but like I said, sometimes we have to do things that maybe we don't want to do, like we should've talked about this... properly, then maybe I wouldn't of lost half me memory." She jokes allowing him to hold her, missing the feeling of his strong embrace, and finally enjoying it again. "And who knows, maybe a life in the countryside'll be good for us." She mumbles against his chest.

**Authors Notes: So halfway through this I thought of another story, a better story. Sorry guys this one is shite (excuse my french).**


	18. Just A Little Too Late

**Authors Notes: So here's the better plotted one.**

Just A Little Too Late

Walking along the muddy pathway smiling cheerfully to herself as she looks at the vibrant colours of the leaves on the branches of the tree's she feels content. Almost. It had been three years ago that Rhydian had left her, and in those three years Shannon gained a boyfriend, Tom tried getting three different girlfriends and ended up with a man of the match in another football tournament. Thankfully though, neither of them have spilled the secret to scientists, doctors or anyone else. Liam bragged about some werewolf skull he found, but it was nothing, according to some doctor it was just a fake, leaving poor old Liam very disappointed. But as she walks leisurely back home she hears a rustling, a snap of a twig and a soft footstep. She growled instinctively, but stopped herself realising it could've been just a normal human, which it was, an old man walking his dog, Maddy quickly came up with an excuse, "I, uh, I'm practicing me part in the school play. I play an angry werewolf who wants revenge on the humans, I need to practice me growling." She explains adding an extra growl at the end just for effects. The man jumps and begins to chuckle with her. As the man leaves her sight another twig snaps behind her, she whips round to see a very, _very _familiar face smirking at her. She is gobsmacked, staring at the face in complete shock. "You?" she asks as if her mind is playing cruel tricks on her.

He snorts, "Who else?" he asks as he walks closer to her, his blonde hair a little longer than how it used to be, almost like a hippy, his face is covered in dirt his eyes are still blue but with a hint of hurt hiden behind them, but why is he hurt? She's the one who was abandoned, not him. He stops as he see's how much she has changed in the three years he'd been gone, her hair longer, her womanly features more... womanly than before, not that his eyes stare at _that _area for too long, but she still covers herself with her jacket. Though she is shocked, her eyes have a sort of happiness in them, a happiness that has been missing something for a while, but that happiness vanishes quickly. "Mads?" he asks as he see's her eyes begin to change, amber flecks replacing her deep brown coloured eyes

"You came back?" she asks as if she still doesn't believe it and still thinks her mind is playing cruel games on her. He nods. She's not imagining him, not this time. But she doesn't care, she's been left for too long now and no doubt he is different, "Well, you're just a little too late." She tells him with her eyes now filling with angry tears. She doesn't wait for him to try and give her a response, instead she turns and runs home, slamming the door shut and screaming. Her dad walks round to see her giving her a confused look, "_He's _back!" she announces pushing past him and dropping her backside onto a chair. Dan continues to look at her in confusion and now a little shocked as he realises just _who_ she means.

"Em!" he calls out for his wife, which causes Maddy's attention to be brought back on her dad, "If he's back, then he's probably brought trouble with him. We don't need that, and you certainly do not need him back here to hurt you again." He tells her, but she continues to frown as if saying 'I don't know what you mean?' "Don't give me that look Maddy, you were crying for months, only recently have you started to move on and you do not need him back here."

As Maddy is about to protest, there is a knocking at the door. Daniel turns to look at Maddy, "Dad, no!" Maddy protests trying to stop him from going to answer the door. They are both shocked to see a few children handing out leaflets, with an older woman, Miss Parish, standing behind them. Maddy frowns, groaning as she runs up the stairs to her bedroom. She sits up on her bed reaching into her bedside table and pulling out a picture. She lets the tears slip down from her eye as she looks at the picture of her friends. She is brought out of her trance when a loud urgent knocking on her window. She stuffs the photo in her table glaring at the window. There is only one person who climbs up to her window, and she doesn't want to talk to him. "Go away Rhydian!" she mumbles, obviously he hears it, as he knocks a bit more quieter.

"Come on Mads. I want to talk to you. I _need _to talk to you." He begs, the window is only slightly open at the bottom, he starts to pry it open slightly, hurting his fingers as he does so. "Maddy, let me in!" he demands getting frustrated. The old Rhydian wouldn't have gotten frustrated so quickly, he would've tried to reason with her, he would talk to her. Now he's just... different.

She groans walking over to her window and shoving it open glaring at him with her arms crossed across her chest, though she won't allow him inside, "Go on. Talk." She bluntly orders him standing in his way to getting into her room. But he still manages to get in, by wrapping his arms around her waist and moving her back as he steps inside. Instead of talking with words he keeps his hands on her waist and pulls her into his chest kissing her hard on the lips. But its not full of love like it should be, its full of lust. Angry by how imperfect her first kiss is she growls and pushes him away, slapping him across the face, "Why did you do that?" she asks regaining her breath and glaring at him.

"Because I've missed you." He tells her grabbing onto her arm and pulling her back to him.

She shoves him away. "No. You left. You can't just come back, kiss me like _that _and then expect everything to go back to normal." She tells him, she keeps glancing back at the door to see if her dad has heard them. Rhydian gives her a confused expression, though its obvious he's not hurt.

"What do you mean 'like _that_'?" he asks, obviously talking about the kiss, he thought the way he kissed her was fine. He felt it was fine, he enjoyed it.

"I wanted me first kiss to be magical, Rhydian, I wanted to feel like it was full of love. Not _lust_!" she hisses. She looks away from him ashamed by how much she used to dream about him being her first kiss, "You've changed, Rhydian. I want the old you back. Not the wild you." She remarks, finally looking up at him with sad eyes. He places a hand on her cheek, she covers his hand with her own, "Please?" she begs, he kisses her forehead gently.

"Mads. You don't understand, when you're in the wild, everything changes. I'm not the person who I used to be. I'm better." He gives her an encouraging smile, but she doesn't feel encouraged by what he has told her. She shakes her head taking his hand away from her cheek.

"No, you're not." She tells him, walking over to her bedside table, she pulls out the photo and shows it to him, "You're not him. You're not the Rhydian I knew and loved." She tells him, watching as his eyes scan the photo, then she pulls out her hand mirror and puts the photo down, putting the mirror up, "You're him. Look at it Rhydian. Look at how your hair is too long, people could mistake you for a girl, look at how your face is dirty, and there is anger in your eyes, anger that may not show in your actions but definetly show in your facial features. This is what you've become. And I don't like it. I missed the old Rhydian, not this new _wild _Rhydian." She explains in a stern voice, she is pretty sure her dad heard them that time, but she doesn't care. She wants her friend back. She wants _her _Rhydian back. "I'm not saying you should forget where you come from, I would never ask you to do that. But I can't love someone I don't know anymore." She tells him, placing the mirror gently back on the the dressing table. Rhydian glances over at the door, his eyes turn amber, before he runs and jumps out of the window. And Maddy is left to collapse onto her bedroom floor crying. "I'm sorry." She whispers to herself and her dad who she knows is in the room with her.

"Don't worry love. If he loves you as much as I believe, then he'll do whats right." Dan says, he's not the best when it comes to crying girls, he never has been, but seeing his daughter crying like this only has one solution. Hugs, hot chocolate and ice-cream. He learnt that from Emma, who had left to go on a night out with her friends, leaving Maddy and Dan alone in the house. "Come on, lets go put the Hunger Games on and watch that until you start snoring missy." Dan teases, which earns a laugh and smile. "Thats me girl." He mutters as she walks over to him.

/

They spent years not talking to one another, Maddy and Rhydian. When it came to Shannons wedding day, they were told to at least try to talk to one another, even if it turned into another swearing and name calling contest, because yes, even though they were both now twenty-two, they would still call each other rude names and swear in the other ones face. Shannon pleaded with Maddy to be civil with Rhydian, remembering how much she used to love the blonde wolfblood, the day he left was the beginning of all Maddy's heartache and misery, she'd rejected three boyfriend requests in the three years Rhydian had been gone. At one point Shhanon got annoyed and asked, '_What are you expecting, Mads? Are you waiting for Rhydian to come back and things can go back to the way they were? Face it Mads, he's not coming back! He has his family, why would he want to give that up?' _Yes, it was mean and very painful for Maddy to hear coming from her best friend, but it was true though, wasn't it?

At the reception Maddy and Rhydian sat awkwardly at the table. Truth is in the years Maddy and Rhydian spent not talking to one another, he'd gone back to how he used to be, but he told Maddy one random day when they bumped into each other, that he'd met someone, fallen in love, meaning Maddy certainly had to move on. Though she couldn't.

"Why'd you come back, Rhydian?" Maddy asked as they both left the reception at the same time, Shannon had managed to somehow get Maddy into a nice yellow dress with only one sleeve and a very light skirt. Rhydian turns on his heel to face Maddy.

"Because I had something waiting for me." He tells her in a husky tone, he begins to walk toward her, "Some_one_." He corrects moving a strand of Maddy's hair behind her ear and leaving his hand there. "But when I came back I was... _too _different for that person, and she didn't love me anymore." He tells her, finally removing his hand from behind her ear and beginning to walk away. He was obviously referring to her. Maddy knew that and she smirked.

"I never stopped loving you. I just didn't recognise ya." She tells him, smiling, he turns around and smiles back at her.

"Then... I'd like you to come with me." He tells her, holding out his hand for her, she frowns.

"I thought you met someone, _fell in love_." She qoutes catiously taking his big warm hand, the strand of hair moves again, blowing in her face and in front of her eyes. He chuckles softly moving it back behind her ear again.

"I lied." He whispers dragging her to his place.

**Authors Notes: So I caught a cold and haven't been allowed to update my chapters for a while. Oh joy. So now I have two chapters which are waiting to be updated onto the story. **


	19. I'm Scared

**Authors Notes: I have a fear of clowns, my brother takes the piss all the time, so I thought what if Maddy had a fear of clowns.**

I'm Scared

'_It'll be fun' _he says, does he actually care about the fact that there might be things there that _aren't _fun in Maddy's eyes. No, because Rhydian Morris doesn't think about those sort of things, he is more determined to scar Maddy for life. Shannon and Tom knew, how did _he_ not! Oh... yeah, he wasn't in Stoneybridge at Tom's tenth birthday party when Mrs Okanawe had hired that ridiculous clown to entertain the children. She was shaking now, terrified of the consequences of going to the circus with Rhydian. _Clowns_. Thats all it was. Clowns, just the thought of those fake expressions on their faces, the freaky perverted laughs they give when they pull a practical joke. Then she heard the knock, she jumped about ten feet in the air before turning to her mum, "You'll be fine pet. Rhydian will look after ya." Emma tried to reassure her cub, but Maddy's heart beat was still increasing as she went to open the door to greet Rhydian who had that big wide grin when he was excited about something. No doubt todays topic was the big circus he was taking Maddy to. It wasn't a date, it was a day out as friends. Though secretly Rhydian was hoping to alter that.

"Hey Mads. You alright?" he asks, Maddy hesitates for a moment before nodding her head and leaving the house taking Rhydians arm which he extends for her. Just a friendly gesture, right? "You ready for this Maddy?" Rhydian asks as they near the woods where the circus tent and events are, so far they haven't bumped into any clowns yet, thankfully, but Maddy's heart beat increases as they get closer. She nods giving Rhydian a fake smile to signal she is... ready? But of course she isn't, she's bloody terrified. "You sure?" Rhydian asked again, annoying Maddy, she rolls her eyes.

"Rhydian, I'm fine, just stop worrying about us." Maddy insists, but as she hears a loud of cackling coming from behind her she grips onto Rhydians arm tighter as she whips her head round to see a bunch of slutty females in high heels and short dresses. She takes her frightened gaze away from the women and turns to look at her shoes, nice, red converse trainers. Yeah, thats a good thing to focus on other than clowns and slutty witches.

But her focus is taken away from her shoes when a red haired girl jumps out from nowhere and shouts in their faces, "Boo!" Maddy lets go of Rhydians arm screaming in shock and horror as Jana scares her the most, Rhydian did let out a manly scream, but calmed down as he saw it was only the red haired wolfblood he met in the wild. But Maddy's heart beat has gone through the roof... there's no roof in the woods. Jana is in a laughing fit as she see's Maddy's scared expression on the floor. Standing up and dusting herself off she glances around her ignoring Jana's hysterical laughing. She see's two familiar faces, Shannon and Tom. Neither of them were effected by the events at Tom's tenth, but Maddy's had this fear of clowns ever since she was six and has had a truamatic time dealing with it since.

But as she see's her friends, she ignores the fact that she came here with Rhydian and makes her way over to them. Only just hearing Rhydian calling her name. Shannon is the first to spot Maddy and gives her friend a confused gaze, causing Tom to look Maddy's way. "Mads? What you doing here? You've got coulrophobia." Shannon states, using the techincal term for 'clown phobia'.

"Shan! Keep it down! Rhydian doesn't know." Maddy states harshly, glancing over at Rhydian who is shouting at Jana... who knows why. Tom and Shannon give each other knowing looks, nodding before turning back to face Maddy with 'innocent' smiles. "Its not a date." Maddy states bluntly, glaring at the two. They nod sarcastically like they believe Maddy and what she is telling them, Maddy groans, "He just asked me to come with him to this big event thing. He'd forgotten the name at the time." Maddy insists, they nod, this time like they really do believe it, but they can't believe how blind their friend is being.

"Mads!" Rhydian shouts as he runs over, placing a hand comfortingly on her back, he gives her a worried look, "Is everything alright? You ran off." Rhydian's concern radiates from his question and eyes, which gives Maddy an unfamiliar warmth inside.

"I'm fine. Where's Jana?" Maddy asks. Rhydian rubs the back starting his explanation with an awkward 'you see...' before going into the big details. "You what? You shouted at her? Because she's going to be totally fine on her own... in a crowded space... _on her own!_" Maddy exclaims, slightly worried Jana might wolf out somewhere and reveal the secret, that scared Maddy more than clowns did... speaking of clowns, some had already emerged out of the tent and were making their ways rounf people, frightening some, making others laugh with their fake smiles and their perverted laughs, those big shoes. Maddy saw one and instantly started to squirm and shake, but unnoticable to her friends, especially Rhydian. "We have to find her." Maddy stated urgently, hiding her hands in her pockets, the veins had begun to show.

"Well, I'll meet you by that tree." Rhydian said, pointing to the nearest tree he could see.

"Rhydian! Wait!" Maddy shouted, but it was too late, even with his hyperactive hearing he wouldn't have heard her, and the laughs from the clowns... oh those terrible laughs. Maddy clinged onto the only thing she could. Tom's hand. "I'm scared." She whimpered, she sounded so fragile, like a little girl who had been kidnapped from her parents by a deluded old man.

"You'll be alright Mads. You've got us. We'll stay with you." Tom tried to reassure the shaking girl. It wouldn't work, she clung on tighter to Toms arm and hand.

/

They searched for ages, still no sign of Jana. They'd searched and searched, the three of them, and finally Tom and Shannon were leading Maddy who was quirvering after three encounters with clowns, back to the tree. But then they vanished, Tom went off to the toilet whilst Shannon went to get three hot chocolates. Everytime Maddy heard a noise, no matter how familiar or how strange it sounded she would always turn her attention away, or close her eyes tightly shut. Then she felt someone behind her, she didn't feel any contact, but she felt a presence behind her, someones warm breath on her neck, she touched the tree gently, her fingertips gone numb, slowly turning, slowly, slowly, slowly. Then she saw the face, with a painted smile and bright coloured costume. She couldn't help but let out a terrified scream, a scared scream, a shakey, loud scream. The only name she could think of at that moment was, "RHYDIAN!" before falling to her knee's with tears streaming down her face, she covered her ears, clenched her eyes shut and sobbed silently. Why did she agree to this? Why couldn't she just reject those eyes that Rhydian had gave her when he pleaded her? Why was she here?

She heard someone shout her name, but she clenched onto her ears tighter, if she had longer nails than she did, she was sure she would've drawn blood by now. She heard shouting and screaming but she was willing the terrifying image of the clown to leave her mind, she was blacking out every now and again, fear completely took over her, she heard snippets of an on going argument, "...are you... pervert... look... this is your fault!" Rhydians voice shouted, she took deep breaths willing her heart beat to slow down.

"... sorry... didn't know... why she... a circus?" another male voice, a much kinder voice soft and gentle but yet guilt filling the voice, it sounded like her dad but with a deeper tone.

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder, "Maddy let go of your ears or you're going to draw blood." Shannons voice talks loud and sternly near her. Maddy shakes her head. "Maddy, its ok. We're all here. Maddy? Maddy? Mad..." Shannons voice trailed off as she was pushed away by Rhydian. "Hey!" she shouted annoyed that she'd been pushed away by Rhydian. She _was _trying to help.

"Mads. Mads, listen. I'm going to get you back to your place, I want you to remove your hands away from your ears before you cause some damage, and I want you to keep your eyes closed, alright?" Rhydian suggests, coming up with a plan, Maddy gives a small nod slowly releasing her hands from her ears and allowing Rhydian to pick her up off the ground bridal style, but she wasn't ready, her eyes were open and she see's the clown again, she starts to squirm and scream in Rhydians strong hold, "Maddy! Close your eyes!" Rhydian orders, she oblieges.

"I-I'm scared." She whispers sounding like the six year old girl she used to be, who had nightmares every night after _that _night. It makes Rhydians heart break to hear her so vulnerable, he places a soft and quick kiss on her forehead, like a mother would to comfort her child after the nightmare.

"You're safe. I promise. I just wish you'd told me." He says in a soft comforting voice as he tries to knock on the door. "I need you to knock on the door Mads." Rhydian whispers, but as she reaches out to knock on the solid wood door it swings open to reveal a worried looking Dan and Emma looking down at their cub. "I didn't know." Rhydian tells them as the heavens begin to open and rain starts to pour. "I didn't know she was scared." He adds, Emma and Dan both nod. Allowing him to walk past up to Maddy's bedroom, "You can open your eyes now Mads." Rhydian whispers as he lies her down on her bed. In reality she could've opened her eyes minutes ago whilst Rhydian was running back and away from the circus, but Rhydian had enjoyed the look of her eyes closed, looking as though she was asleep. Creepy, yes. Would Maddy mind, probably. Did Rhydian care, not as long as he still had her in his life.

"I don't want to." Maddy mumbles silently, Rhydian smirks to himself.

"Well, I'll be off then." He says beginning to stand and walk away, she bolts up with her eyes wide open pleading with him not to go. He see's the pleading look and walks back over. "If you want, I'll stay." He says acting like he really didn't want to be there and wanted to be back at home with the Vaughns. As he scoops her up, perching her on his lap – perfect fit – she cuddles into him.

"Don't leave me. I don't want the nightmares to come back." She mumbles into his shirt, he hushes her, stroking her hair. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't want you to laugh at me." She whispered.

He yawned rolling his eyes and leaning back on the bed with her still in his arms. "I'd never laugh, Mads. Unless it was something that you wanted me to laugh at, then I would laugh. But a phobia of clowns is nothing to laugh at." He comforts her.

"I won't be able to sleep tonight. You know that, don't you?" She tells him with a small little laugh at the end, showing she was trying to make light of the situation. "And me ears hurt." She comments as she drapes her arm across Rhydians chest.

Rhydian laughs at that point, "Just try. If you have any nightmares I'll be here. If I don't wake up, punch me hard, like I know you can." He tells her as the light is suddenly turned off by Emma. "How long was she there?" Rhydian asked as he leans up onto his elbows glaring at the doorway.

"Its me mam, who knows?" Maddy replies as she pushes Rhydian down and snuggles into his chest.

**Authors Notes: So, yes, I have a fear of clowns, but its ironic how I am the class **_**clown**_**. So tell me what you think. I know I always say I don't like my stories but it is basically because I have low self esteem which comes off on how I feel about myself, my work and... some other stuff.**


	20. Stress Dreams Again?

**Authors Notes: I struggled to think about a story. Then it hit me! Literally! They are married and Maddy is pregnant, but Rhydian has a bad dream.**

Stress Dreams Again?

"_How do you expect to be a worthy alpha male, when you can't even keep up with your alpha female!" Maddy teases in front of him, her dark brunette hair bounced around her beaming features, Rhydian felt himself smile, his lips twitching to form a determined grin as he watched her run off in front, her melodious laughter rang in his ears like a lullaby. But suddenly she stopped, at first it looked like it was a trick, she'd stop wait for him to catch up and then run off again, but then a figure came out from behind the tree's a woman in a white lab coat. His eyes widened and he ran faster to Maddy, he began to hear much more of their conversation as he got closer, "What do you want?" Maddy spat glaring at Whitewood, she had a sinister smile plastered onto her evil face. As Rhydian reached the two women trying to pull Maddy behind him he saw a young boy in Maddy's arms, he looked scared and a lot like Rhydian when he was younger and left in the wild by his mother. It was strange, Maddy never had this child with her before, but then again Maddy was never __**faster **__than Rhydian before._

"_I want your son." Whitewood sneered, suddenly Maddy started to growl, pulling the boy back with her as she walked away from Whitewood, "Oh dear, we can't have that now can we." Whitewood sneered again. Suddenly, Maddy falls limp to the floor, her arms no longer wrapped around the boy, he turns around with fear in his eyes looking down at Maddy, Rhydian began to panic, looking at Whitewood urgently, "Oh, don't look so worried Rhydian. She's not dead." The woman tries to comfort him, but knowing it'll only cause him to worry more._

_The little boy glances up at Rhydian, "Daddy, what's happened to mammy?" he asks, Rhydian frowns in confusion. Why is this little boy calling him daddy? Who is he? He feels a little hand tugging on his school shirt. "Daddy, daddy I'm scared." The boy says. Rhydian looks down at the boy, before he is taken away by Whitewood. "Daddy! Daddy! Help me!" the child screams, but Rhydian feels powerless._

/

Rhydian bolts upright in bed, cold sweat on his forehead, he felt a smaller figure move and shift beside him, sitting up slowly next to him, "Rhydian?" Her voice asked in concern as she placed a hand on his shoulder, he turns to face her, his scared blue eyes boring into her worried brown eyes, "Stress dreams again?" Maddy asked, Rhydian nodded, "Come on, lets go clean you up." Maddy tells him taking his hand and trying her hardest to get up, but struggling because of her swollen pregnant belly, "Uh, can you us?" Maddy asks as Rhydian walks round to her, he smiles nervously thinking about the dream. They stand in the bathroom, Maddy sitting on the toilet lid and Rhydian washing his face splashing it with cold water. "You want to tell me what its about?" Maddy asks, glancing quickly at her watch, "Woah, 2.30 am." She states, yawning.

"Go back to bed, I'll tell you in the morning." Rhydian tells her, though he sounds as though he regrets that and wants to talk about it, he sounds like he is scared of going back to sleep. He looks down at the sink full of water, clenching his eyes shut. He feels her hand on his shoulder. Its gentle and comforting, but he doesn't want it right now, he looks over his shoulder at her, she still has that worried look in her eyes, "I'm fine, Mads." He tells her smiling weakly.

"Good looks, bad lying." She teases, she slides her hand down from his shoulder and wraps her hand around his wrist, he tries to hold his laughter back, "Come on, I need some corned beef." She states dragging him out of the bathroom. Rhydian frowns.

"New craving?" He asks smirking slightly, she turns to face him and nods. He chuckles softly, "I don't think we have corned beef." Rhydian states trying to forget his dream and allow Maddy to try and cheer him up, though he didn't see it working, his dream was stuck there haunting him for the rest of his life, or until he finally managed to forget. Maddy turned to face him on the middle of the stairs thinking about it for a minute, Rhydian smirks, "Mads don't think, its not good for the baby." He teased earning an elbow in the ribcage. He winced but continued to laugh.

"Its not thinking that isn't good for the baby, its stress." She explains glaring at him, "And I don't need me husband stressing, it won't help." She pokes his chest continuing to waddle down the stairs.

"If its stress then why are you still working and not on maternity leave? You're seven months pregnant Mads." Rhydian points out as they reach the bottom of the stairs and Maddy begins to search for something that she craves to eat. She laughs a little bit to herself as she pulls out random items from the cupboard.

"My job is not stressful." She tells him whilst her head is stuck in the cupboard searching.

"You take photo's of half naked men, Maddy. For a company that pays you half the amount you earn." Rhydian protests, leaning back against the counter with his arms folded across his chest.

"I don't complain." Maddy shrugs, beginning to put things back in the cupboard and then finally asking, "Do we have any prawns?" Rhydian nods and points towards the fridge, that was Maddy's main craving, prawns, usually she'd feel sick if she ate them, saying they looked revolting but after falling pregnant she couldn't stop eating them. Maddy makes her way over to the fridge with a hand on the top of the bump and a smirk on her face. "Anyway, why are we talking about _me, _I wanna hear about your stress dream. What was it about?" Maddy asks as she begins to eat the prawn salad Rhydian had brought for her cravings.

"Its not important. It don't matter. I'll be waiting for you upstairs." Rhydian tells her, trying to avoid the conversation of the stress dream with Maddy. But she starts to growl, Rhydian smiles as he looks up at the stairs, "That don't work on me anymore Mads." He states glancing over his shoulder at her.

"Oh, really. Well, if it don't work on you no more then I suggest you take into consideration that you're up against a pregnant short female wolfblood." Maddy says in a sweet voice, but Rhydian still winces as he hears what she is threatening. "Sit down, and lets talk about it. You know a problem shared is a problem halved... God I sound like me mam." Maddy shivers as she thinks about it, making Rhydian smile.

"Yeah, but a problem shared with your pregnant wife... thats different, cause you never know what she could do." Rhydian teased with a smirk. She threw a piece of lettuce at him and grinned. Rhydian sighs giving in and begins to tell her about his stress dream. As he goes through the details of his dream Maddy instinctively rubs her stomach, feeling the cub inside of her kick with a massive force. It was shocking when the baby or cub, whatever you want to call the unborn child, started to kick, but after at least a month or two of complete torture whenever the little one would kick, Maddy soon realised that it was definetly a boy... or a very bitchy girl '_He or she gets it from Rhydian_' Maddy had told her friends in an annoyed tone, they all laughed, even Rhydian who was sitting with them at the time, not conversing at all. Maddy sighed as Rhydian finished the dream with his hands out on the table. She knew what it meant, so she took his hand.

"You're worried you won't be a good enough father. But you need to stop this. This is the tenth time. I've got faith in ya, you need to have faith in yourself. You. Are. Going. To. Be. Great. How many more bloody times do I have to tell you?" She insisted. Finally finishing off the salad, drinking a glass of water because 'her breath smelled like fish'... obviously.

"I just. I don't want to be like my non-existant father." He mumbles, Maddy rolls her eyes.

"Just promise you won't abandon me after I give birth and then your halfway there." Maddy tells him, leaning up on her tiptoes to plant a soft, chaste kiss on his lips. "Then, promise you won't neglect him, and you're getting closer to the best dad ever. The other parts are up to us as a team." She whispers, the tip of her belly slightly bounces off of Rhydians strong stomach. Rhydian smiles down at her about to lean in and kiss her a bit more passionatly, but she moves away and toward the stairs, "Besides, you made me a whale! If you're not a good dad then I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget." She threatens with a hint of humor in her voice and eyes.

"Suddenly I'm frightened of Mrs Morris." Rhydian teases.

"Just come back to bed, Rhydian!" Maddy orders, mood swings, typical things, one minute Maddy is laughing, joking and caring the next she is moody, angry and acted like she was on her period.

Rhydian glances at the clock on the wall... no wonder she is moody, almost 3.30, so they'd been down here talking about Rhydians stress dream, Maddy's job and the other few parts for almost an entire hour. Rhydian swiftly made his way up the stairs until he was directly behind Maddy. He scooped her up bridal style and continued to walk up the stairs and into their bedroom, she was much heavier than when they got married, Rhydian would know, he carried her to the hotel they stayed at on their honeymoon, but she had a reason.

As Rhydian put her gently on the bed, he crawled over and lay beside her, "You sure I'm going to be a good dad to him... wait... how do you know its a he?" Rhydian asks, gazing up at her with an uncertain look and confusion soon replaced it.

"Motherly instinct... and this," she tells him reaching into her bag which is beside the bed, pulling out an ultrasound, Rhydians eyes widened and he slowly took the small piece of paper from her, "I know you wanted to come with me, but you was at work painting your 'masterpiece' and I couldn't wait." Maddy told him, but he wasn't angry, instead he stared at the image in front, with her pinky finger Maddy outlined the baby, and whispered close to his ear, "We've got a boy. And you know why I'm sure you'll be better than 'good', because when I showed you the picture, your face light up like it did on Christmas. I love you, and I know our son will love you too." Maddy kissed his cheek before getting under the covers of the bed again and trying to pull him down. "You shouldn't worry about Whitewood. She died in a car crash three years ago, she's not coming back." Maddy tells him, reminding him of the less than tragic incident that happened to the evil witch.

He too got back under the covers but kept the ultrasound in his hand, wrapping his arm protectively over his wife and unborn child, smiling to himself as she snuggled back into him for the short amount of time they could. Which was in fact too short.

Damn stress dreams.

**Authors Notes: I realise some of my stories are too fluffy, I don't like fluff, so the next one shall not be fluffy! I hope, because if I do another fluffy chapter I'll throw my laptop at the wall. I don't want to do that. I also have my first date tomorrow, well I think its a date, more a movie round a male friends place. I might have to ask for some story plots... in detail please.**


	21. Maybe

**Authors Notes: I started listening to the sad songs, like the majority of the Adele songs, but its not so much the lyrics more the melody, I was sitting in my chair and then I got an idea. Maddy and Rhydian do not end up together in the end of this one, I apologise...**

Maybe

Maybe they could've spent eternity together. Alpha male and alpha female, but whilst she was gone he'd gained a fan base, a bigger one than before, that didn't just consist of the K's and a few other hopeless romantics. Maybe, if she'd stayed for a little longer, or if they realised they loved one another sooner then they could still be in love with one another _now_. Its awkward now, between Shannon, Tom, Rhydian and Maddy, they're older than they were. Maddy tells Rhydian whenever he starts to talk about the old times that it was just puppy love and didn't mean anything, they didn't know what _real _love was. But she lied to him to make it easier for herself. She knew how love felt, when you kiss it should feel like fireworks are exploding all around you, when you hold hands it should feel right, like your hands fit perfectly. Now as she is gently taken by the hand by her new 'lover'... it doesn't feel right, whenever he holds her hand, but when Rhydian held her hand, it was right. Like he lifted her and every weight on her shoulders off the ground with that one touch. Yes, its cheesey, but its better than the rough feeling of heartache whenever she takes this mans hand, and heck, she's forgotten his name... again! He twirls her round and Maddy catches a glimpse of Rhydian in the corner glaring at the two of them. Is he jealous? "Maddy? Darling, you're staring at Rhydian again. Is something wrong?" whatever his names voice breaks her out of her trance.

"Sorry... nothing, nothing's wrong. Please stop calling me 'darling'. It sounds weird. _Jason_?" she tried hoping she got his name right, she knew it began with a 'J', but couldn't remember what it was, even with the blaring music she could hear Rhydian laughing to himself about the situation, she knew it was about _her _situation because he stared at them raising a glass as she looked at him. She looked back at... whoever again, "_Josh_?" she tried, he shook his head and pulled away from her slightly. _God sake Madeline, you've been dating this guy for a month... or two... and still you can't remember his name!_ "_Jack_?" she wanted to try something stupid, like Justin, Jesus or Jafar, they were all easy. But no... "JULIAN!" she shouts finally remembering it, he nods, but glares at her.

"Three and a half months we've been dating! And still you can't even get my bloody name right! What is wrong with you?" he snaps annoyed that the girl who claims to love him _still _can't remember his name. He begins to walk away but she stops him curling both her hands around his strong... but not as strong as Rhydian... upper arm.

"I know. I'm sorry. Maybe I just need a break, I mean, you must need a break too, all that work at Uni must've worn you out. And I know all the courses I'm taking and the extra work I'm doing over the weekend is tiring me out. Maybe a long weekend away together?" she suggests. Though she wants to be saying all this to Rhydian, not the snooty University kid that she met accidentally whilst trying to prove to her friends and parents that she didn't love Rhydian anymore, who always thinks he is the alpha of Stoneybridge. Basically, rich, ugly, geeky and annoying.

Julian nods, wrapping his arm tightly around her waist causing it to become hard for her to breathe. She pats him gently trying to tell him she was going to go and talk to Shannon, but Julians gaze is on Rhydian who continues to glare at them both. Julian twirls Maddy around keeping a tight grip on her hand and pulls her into him. Smashing his lips harshly onto hers, his tongue forces its way past her lips and makes her choke and gag. "Sorry." Julian mutters in a stern voice glaring at Rhydian who watches as Maddy chokes and gags.

"I'm going to see Shan." Maddy said picking up a random drink as she walks over to her friend, tipping the entire drink down her throat as she appraoches Shannon, "I hate it Shan. I can't stand it. I just want to! GR!" she growls. Shannon places a calming hand on Maddy's shoulder.

"Look, maybe you should end it with him. I mean you obviously don't like him. You can't remember his name and I'm pretty sure he is only dating you to make Rhyd- Uh, I mean, to get rid of those gay rumors." Shannon says avoiding the fact that she's seen Rhydian and Julian exchange weird glares. But Maddy picks up on it raising an eyebrow at Shannon, "Ok, so I saw tem give each other evils." Shannon gives in. Maddy groans.

/

If someone had asked Maddy 'oh how did the trip go' her response would be to get a kitchen knife and slight her own throat. But yes, Maddy did end the relationship with... whatever his name was and had now moved on... to a dating website. "Maddy, what are you doing with your life. There is more to life than _love_." Shannon commented as she walked into the room that Maddy was in, they shared a flat now, and Maddy had her laptop on her lap as she scrolled through all te different desperate men looking for love. She laughed earlier at the irony of telling Rhydian how she'd never join one of those sights and now she was one of the desperate love seekers. Maybe... no. She would constantly mutter stuff like too old, too boring, too many kids, divorced, picky... it went on.

"Right! You're right Shannon Kelly... once again. I need to get out. So I'm going for a run. Don't wait up for me though, I'll be very late tonight. _Very_." She tells Shannon, putting on a pair of trainers, a hoodie and running past a confused Shannon

"See you later then." Shannon muttered, walking over to the latop – still on – and looking through a few, "Ew. Has habit of picking his nose and flicking it at the window. No wonder she said too '_picky_'." She smirked before turning off the laptop and placing it under the bed where Maddy always hid it... though of course Shannon knew where it'd be. Its Maddy.

/

"Go away Rhydian!" Maddy shouts as she walks up a steep hill away from Rhydian who stood waiting... actually waiting, for Maddy. Rhydian grabs her hand harshly, but it still feels like it used to.

"No, not until you look me in the eyes and tell me that what we had was '_just puppy love_'. Because I know the difference between 'puppy love' and actual love, and what I felt we had was _not _puppy love. It was real. So look me in the eyes and tell me it wasn't." He demands spinning her around and pulling her close to him. She hesitated, for too long as he started to smirk, "See, you can't, because you know we had more. You know it was real. So why won't you admit it now?" he demands to know, suddenly he has pinned her against a tree, with both her hands and arms above her head, with only one of his big manly hands pinning them there.

"Because you always hurt me!" she announces, and it all comes out, "Whether its intentional or not, I don't care. I just don't want to hurt anymore. Yes, I did love you, and yes it was more than just puppy love, but I couldn't admit that. I needed to try and make things easier for me-self." She tells him, managing to knee him in the stomach, obviously aiming lower, and move away from Rhydian, "But that doesn't mean that I stopped loving you. It means I just stopped wanting to love you. I want to move on, to be with someone who doesn't always hurt me." Maddy pleads.

"I never meant to hurt you Maddy. I didn't know I was doing it. We were young. I didn't know any better." He insists, hoping Maddy would listen to him. But she never has and never will.

"Exactly, it was unintentional. But I can't handle it anymore Rhydian. You don't need me in your life anymore. You might find some pretty thing with four legs, a tail and a strong heart. You don't need me. So how about you save us both the trouble and move on, like I'm trying to." Maddy begs.

As she turns on her heel to leave Rhydian growls grabbing her wrist spinning her round and smashing his lips onto hers, her eyes instantly flutter shut, not like they've done with Julian. But its Rhydian, and when she's with Rhydian everything is perfect. But that all falls to pieces when something 'major' happens. As he pulls away from her he whispers, "I can't move on Mads. I love you, always have and always will, no matter what you make me do."

"Maybe, you need to learn that we can't always get what we want, and sometimes its best to move on, Julian... I, uh, I mean Rhydian." Maddy whispers back reluctantly letting go of Rhydian, Rhydian quirks an eyebrow as he watches her walk away. She had said Julian first, meaning she didn't think she was talking to Rhydian, she only corrected herself when she looked properly at the face in front of her. He nodded to himself, before turning round, he'd show her.

/

"You know, _we _could be dancing too." A male voice calls from behind her. Maddy twirls round in her chair, her curly hair flying round with her, she instantly stands and glares at him, but he is quicker than her and stops her from leaving by grabbing both her hands firmly and not letting go, "I know you said you're scared of getting hurt again, but I want to make a vow." He tells her, with promise and truth behind each word. She gazes up at him into his light, deep blue eyes. He pulls out a little box, confusing Maddy, he opens the box to reveal a silver chain, "I vow I will never, ever hurt you again." Rhydian promises looking at her with a loving gaze.

There are tears in her eyes, she allows him to wrap the chain around her wrist, there is a small patten, after every ten links there is a small clump of silver, but its still delicate and beautiful. Just how Rhydian would describe Maddy. "Maybe, we could dance." She says watching as he lets go of wrist and allows her to lead him onto the dancefloor.

"I thought you knew I'd never hurt you? Did you really think I would ever hurt you? I can't and won't hurt someone I love. _You're _my life now Maddy, always will be." Rhydian whispers in her ear as he moves slowly to the beat of the music. His hands on her waist, hers wrapped around his neck. "Just next time. Don't try to make me jealous with a freaky nerd guy who makes you gag when you kiss him." Rhydian mumbles near her ear.

"I know, I'm sorry. Don't remind me of... _that_." Maddy mutters. Allowing him to twirl her round.

"So, we back on?" Rhydian asks with an expectant smile as he leans forward pressing his forehead against hers, leaning closer and closer for a kiss.

"Maybe." She mutters before his lips smash down on hers, they are in heaven, and they don't want to leave it. They are back together and as Maddy fiddles with the braclet on her wrist she finally see's, theres no _maybe _about their relationship, she'd always love him, and he'd always love her.

**Authors Notes: OMG, I got my first kiss. It was amazing... more like first make-out session, but still! I cannot believe it. So I change my mind, before hand I didn't have anything to go on with love, but now I do, and its amazing. I'm sorry if this chapter confusing. But I updated and now its back to school... again.**


	22. Take The Compliment

**Authors Notes: So I gained a request about doing Rhydian and Maddy's wedding day. But since I don't know much about weddings, and since I've been confused about my first kiss almost the entire week I haven't updated, so I apologise and this is my next chapter.**

Take The Compliment.

Everyone knew Shannon Kelly could sing, the shy girl who people thought was mental because of her 'beast on the moores.' Everyone knew she could sing, her boyfriend knew, her friends knew and the school bullies knew. Everyone knew that Rhydian Morris was an artist, whose drawings inspired and amazed his friends and fellow pupils. Everyone knew that Tom Okanawe was a football freak. But what about Maddy Smith? Yes, she can dance, but there was another talent she had which she kept hidden, she didn't want people to know, she didn't want her friends to know, so she didn't allow people to hear her sing. Yes Madeline Smith could sing, but nobody knew it. Until that stupid school play. Jimi had been teasing her constantly, telling her she was too scared, and Jana rubbed it in even more, "You're just another tame cub who is too afraid to prove Jimi wrong." Jana sneered behind giggles. Maddy finally snapped slamming her fist on the table causing everyones eye's to fall on her in shock, she holds back the urge to growl, she feels a hand touch her fist, she glare's at Jana one final time before picking up her bag and making her way towards the auditions for the school play which was a modern version of the Wizard of Oz.

She stopped short outside the hall where the auditions were taking place, her heart beat was racing, but she could hear Jana's doubtful chuckle from almost a mile away. She felt Shannon's hand on her shoulder, "You don't have to. I know how scary it is. You don't have to prove anything Mads. Just walk away." Shannon tried, but Jana's smug snort causes Maddy to snap, pushing past Shannons hand and into the hall, where Mr Jefferies and Miss Fitzgerald sit waiting for more pupils. Mr Jefferies' head looks up in shock as he see's Maddy, in a very vulnerable way.

"Maddy, are you auditioning?" he asks and Maddy gives a short and quick nod. "Right, well this is a very pleasant surprise. When you're ready, no rush." He tells her with a reassuring smile. Jefferies attention is turned toward the door and the tones of pupils standing there expectantly. "I'm going to close this door, is that ok Maddy?" he asks and Maddys much more enthuastic nod causes him to smile. Once the door is closed and Jefferies is sat back down, Maddy starts.

"_Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high, there's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby._" Her voice is beautiful, but she stops, she looks at her hands, her black veins were there, thankfully neither of the teachers saw, but they glance up as they notice she has stopped, Mr Jefferies uses his pen to user the girl to continue, but she stutters and struggles to get the words out and suddenly she is running out the door, pushing past all the nosey students who listen in behind closed doors, and she continues to run, ignoring shouts from Rhydian, Shannon and Tom, apologies from Jana and cheers from Jimi and his little gang. She finds herself lying underneath her favourite place in the woods. She closes her eyes and starts to softly and quietly sing to herself, "_A promise that I keep, I'll never share, I'll never speak, to my grave the secret goes._" The song was slower than how she remembered it being sung, but the way Maddy made it sound when she sung it was sad, like it should've been written to sound that way.

Rhydian found Maddy curled up in a little ball by the tree, he felt sympathy for her, he walked closer to her, dropping his bag by hers and waiting until she looked up at him. She didn't. So instead he slumped down next to her wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "I'm not going to tell you something you don't want to hear, because I don't want you to rip my head off. But Jana was being childish, you know that." He tells her, he hears her give a small almost-laugh but it is muffled by the tears he knows she is continuing to shed. "You've got a great voice." He states, earning an elbow in his stomach, he groans in pain but continues to stroke her hair.

"You're deaf, I have no idea why I did that. I just made a complete fool of me-self." She states in a grumbling voice and Rhydian holds back his laughter. She shoots him daggers, but her eyes are puffy, "Why are you laughing?" she asks confused.

"I'm a wolfblood, I'm not deaf. You didn't make a fool of yourself by auditioning, you just made a fool of yourself by running away in the middle of the song." He tells her with a smirk that says 'you know I'm right', yet again he earns an elbow in his already aching stomach, "You know, most girls just take the compliment." He struggles to tell her as he struggles to breath properly.

"Yeah, well I'm not like most girls. I'm not pretty, I can't sing, I certainly don't act like a girl most of the time, and I _hate _dresses." She tells him glaring, listing the things off on her hand. Unfortunately for her she got the part of Dorothy in the play, which meant she had to look pretty, sing, act like a girl at all times and wear a dress. Irony. Just as the show finished Maddy was greeted by Rhydian, who twirled her around, lets just say he was speechless.

"My, my. Don't you scrub up well." He teases. He lets go of her hand as she takes off one of the 'ruby slippers' and begins to run away from her as she flings it at him.

"I look terrible." She states glaring at him. He chuckles and walks towards her slinging his arm over her shoulder and pulling her into his chest. She says something but it is muffled by his shirt and she starts to attack him by pushing him away.

"I think, we need to go for a walk through the woods. You need to know something." He tells her already pushing her out of the school building. Maddy gives him a quizical look and follows, he opens his hand for her and she willingly takes it and allows him to drag her, of course she is bare foot and couldn't care less because those bloody shoes were awful, but she needs to give this dress back to the school, and with Rhydian a run through the woods usually involves a playfight which will mean she'll get dirty. Rhydian glances back at Maddy's unsure expression. "Come on, I promise you won't get the dress dirty." He teases and she playfully hits his arm.

"Shut up Rhydian!" she exclaims as she pushes past him and begins to run, only just hearing Mr Jefferies call out to Maddy to come back, she ignores it hearing Rhydian cover for her. How nice.

/

Its not long before Rhydian catches her up in the middle of the woods and he smiles to himself as he looks at her, with her hair in ponytails, the blue and white checkered dress. The _perfect _Dorothy. If only she could see that. But she is too blind to. She ignores the compliments and allows the voices in her head to take control. Rhydian know's its voices because she told him. She stands in front of him, looking out ahead and Rhydian watches her until she finally notices his attention is on her and nothing else. "What?" she asks and he quickly looks away, embarrassed she'd caught him. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" she asks, and Rhydian winces knowing he'll have to embarrass himself more by telling her how he felt. But she needed to know.

"I... uh... I wanted to show you something, more or less." He tells her scratching the back of his head and taking her hand again and pulling out his foster mums hand mirror which... he borrowed. He shoves the mirror in her face and wraps his arms around her, with him standing protectively behind her and his arms wrapped around her. "What do you see?" he asks.

Maddy laughs to herself at the stupidity of this. "You, and some ugly girl... oh wait, thats me." She mumbles. Rhydian glares at her, Maddy see's his angry expression in the mirror and looks at him quizzically, "What?" she asks.

"You really, _honestly _think that _you _are ugly?" he asks in disbelief and confusion, she nods. "Why?" he asks, but she doesn't answer, she takes her time to figure something out, he knows its because the voices have stopped for a while, but they begin to come back and just as she opens her mouth to answer, he interupts, "They're lying Maddy. The voices. You're... you're beautiful." He tells her, snapping the mirror shut and wrapping his arms more tightly around her. "I know its hard to ignore the voices, because they're in your head, but thats all they are, voices. Promise me, you'll block them out and believe me." He tells her, turning her around as he hears her sniffle. He pulls her into his arms and whispers into her hair, "I love you."

She stops breathing for a while, pulls away slightly, out of the hug so she can look at him, she pulls him down to her and their lips meet. She knows it probably won't have been his first, but its hers and all she can say is, though its only her first. It's the best. His tongue taps her lips a few times, but she doesn't realise and ignores. Then the next time his tongue taps her lip she allows it to pass her painted red lips.

They finally decide to pull away after a while, with Maddy still breathless and Rhydian clinging onto her and not letting go, still slightly breathless she pulls him into a tight hug with her head resting on his chest, she listens to his heartbeat, rapid, like hers. "I love you too." She whispers and she feels him sag into her a bit more with relief. "Thank you, Rhydian." She adds.

He walks her home, they both agree to date... well of course they do, they just kissed. Anyway, but they also agree to keep it secret, because Rhydian knows how embarrassing it'll be, so does she.

As they reach Maddy's front door, Rhydian kneels down in front of her and wraps his arms around her thighs, she looks down at him in confusion, before he stands up straight and pick her up with him, she squeals in surprise. "You are beautiful." He qoutes and she frowns down at him, he raises an eyebrow, "Take the compliment, Smith. Or I won't buy you ice cream tomorrow." He threatens and suddenly her frown turns upside down, he nods, pecking her lightly on the lips before watching as she walks into her house. As he begins to make his own way back home he hears her squeal in delight and smiles to himself. Well at least he got that off his chest.

**Authors Notes: I am so sorry for not updating, I'm a bad person, but I've been confused since the day I had my kiss and haven't been able to think of anything, when I came up with the end of this story my 'boyfriend' (I think) gave me another kiss in my english class. I literally could not stop blushing because the english teacher was there and so was his best friend... awkward. But its his fault, he kissed me. Also this story is basically how I feel, because I have voices in my head too, they keep telling me things that my friends tell me to ignore. Anyway! Idea's please!**


	23. I Do

**Authors Notes: I am not lucky, I'm totally confused right now, because people keep telling me that he has lost his virginity and I don't know what to think, also I don't want to be hurt again.**

I Do

Two simple words. Its funny what those words can do to your future. Just by saying them on a special occasion, and suddenly. BOOM! Your entire life changes, you've then made a commitment and its not like a normal relationship where you can break up and get back together again whenever you want. At first Maddy Smith soon to be Maddy Morris didn't understand the point of marriage, but as her friends and soon to be husband kept badgering her about it, she soon had to give up because of the annoying questions. So she agreed to marry Rhydian Morris, at a price. She got to choose the honeymoon destination and what _she _wore. Rhydian protested the outfit decision, so instead she got to choose honeymoon and venue... which was a little better. Only problem is Maddy wasn't like most girls, she didn't want no fancy big white wedding with the big dress, big venue and big after party. If she was going to marry then she would do it her style. Rhydian couldn't argue, but Emma Smith could.

Thats why they were here now. With Maddy in a short kneelength white dress with red roses and a shoulder length veil, arms linked with Dan, and Rhydian standing with Tom watching as Maddy made her way over, a smile on her face. Though she had never seen the point to weddings, she and Rhydian had already mated, and she didn't want to have to go through the whole 'married couple' arguements. Deep down she knew she'd been dreaming of this moment her entire life, but she knew she'd feel butterflies in her stomach, she walked closer to Rhydian who smile like he was proud... of what? Was he going to ditch her? Was he going to say 'No'? All these questions were making Maddy feel sick, and she tightened her grip on her dads arm. "Maddy love, don't hold on too tight, I'm losing the circulation of blood in me arm." He muttered so quietly that Rhydian wouldn't hear.

Maddy only slightly loosened her grip but her heartbeat was fast, "I thought dads weren't supposed to be comfortable with walking their only daughter down the aisle." Maddy hissed in a hushed tone. Daniel patted her hand gently and looked over at Emma. He could hear his little girls heartbeat and though he wanted to take her back to the house right there and then he knew she had to do this. He had a funny feeling Rhydian was going to look after his daughter, but that didn't stop the fatherly instincts he was getting at this point.

"I'm not. But I can't feel me fingers anymore." He joked hoping to make the mood a little less nervous and tense. He looked down at her. His little girl, he remembered the days Emma used to put her hair up in a ponytail and she'd pretend to be the princess of the house. She was the princess of the house, always will be. "You'll be fine. As much as I hate doing this we all know that it was going to happen sooner or later, so cheer up, you're getting married." He whispers as they walk past the row of chairs with all Maddy and Rhydians friends.

As they got ever so close to Rhydian, with Tom standing behind as best man, Maddy took in a deep breath. "Here we go." She mumbles to herself and Rhydian smiles at her. She lifts up her veil uncovering her nervous face, Rhydian reaches out and gently strokes her cheek. The priest looked down at them both with confident smiles as he prepared himself for what Maddy would say 'a waste of time'. She wasn't ungrateful, she just didn't see the point in going through the whole process only to put on a piece of jewellery and claim one another... they'd already done that. As the priest turns to Maddy to ask her that all important question, Maddy takes her time in thinking of the answer, its not that she is scared of commitment, she'd go to the ends of the earth for Rhydian, but she just didn't see the point in announcing her love for him in front of all these people. She looks around for a moment nervously, she hears Rhydians heartbeat increase a thousand times faster and she glances up at him, she takes in another deep breath before nodding, "I do." She says confidently... not too confidently though.

Rhydian finally started to breathe properly, looking over at the preist who then asked Rhydian that question, he nodded smiling at Maddy, "I do." He says.

After the wedding everyone started to get into their cars to drive away. But Maddy turned around to her mum and pleaded if her and Rhydian could go for a walk around the church for a while. Rhydian was confused, but his new wife gave him that look that said 'trust me'. Her mum reluctantly agreed and Maddy drags Rhydian away from the crowd of people only just hearing her mum sigh and say to her dad, "It reminds me of us."

Maddy shivers at the thought, she might've gotten married, but the thought of being like her parents... no! Rhydian notices her shivering and frowns, its the middle of summer, how can she be cold? "Mads? Is everything alright?" he asks in curiousity.

She turns to face him, damn he is tall. Even with the slight heel on these shoes she is still so short. "I'm fine... just something me mam said. But I'm fine. I've got you." She says smiling sweetly up at him, he wraps his strong arms around her waist, and brings her closer to him, he rubs her nose with his and kisses her softly on the lips.

"Though, you almost didn't answer the preist. Was you going to ditch me?" Rhydian asks sounding almost hurt, but the faint jokey tone in his voice makes Maddy smile.

"I would never ditch you Mr Morris. I was just... I don't know... scared, I mean, this is the rest of our lives we're talking about, and what if one day you get tired of me and want to leave, then we've got to sign paperwork and fight over the cubs..." Maddy trails off, but Rhydian turns her round holding both her shoulders in a firm grip looking into those brown eyes. She looks away biting the bottom of her lip... maybe she said a little too much, she was going to tell Rhydian the big news later on at the hotel. Rhydian doesn't seem to have caught on though.

"One, why on earth would I get tired of you? Everyday you've got me doing something ridiculous, I think married life with you Madeline Smith is going to be very, _very _interesting." He tells her with a wink and smirk, then he slowly realises his mistake. "No! Sorry, not Madeline _Smith, _Madeline _Morris_." He says with the smug smirk, "And two, you don't need to be scared, I'll always love you, and I will never leave you."

Maddy sighs with fake relief, but in her head she mentally sighs for _actual _relief. '_Thank God he didn't listen... he never listens... I'll have to teach him to listen._' She thinks to herself, making herself smile. As they continue to take a slow walk around the church Rhydian see's a small apple tree, he smiles to himself looking down at Maddy, after she moved out of the Smiths house to move in with him she spends most of her days in the garden or in the woods since at the moment business in the photo industry is slow. He comes up with a plan that he will pull off later.

/

After the reception where Maddy and Rhydian had their first dance as husband and wife, they traveled back home where they got changed and said goodbye to everyone before leaving for their honeymoon, though Maddy had butterflies in her stomach once again the whole journey. They were headed to Ireland, usually newly wed couples would go to places sunny and away from England, but that was _too _original for Maddy, so instead she and Rhydian both chose Ireland out of the options Maddy had given Rhydian – to be honest, none of the others were any better... one was Wales.

Looking out the car window Maddy felt her own heartbeat quickening, she looked over to Rhydian who was looking out of her car window and waving goodbye to everyone, "Rhydian." Maddy whispers and he takes his attention away from the outside,he looks at her and leans closer, his forehead resting against hers. She didn't take the pins out of her hair, instead they are still there holding her messy bun in place. "Don't be alarmed but..." she begins, gently taking his hand with the silver wedding ring on and gently placing it on top of her flat stomach, "We might've forgotten the condom... I'm pregnant." She tells him.

His hand almost instantly slips away from her stomach, he wasn't expecting that. Maddy feels tears well up in her eyes, she shouldn't have told him, she should've just gone and gotten an abortion without him knowing. She looks down at her hand – the one with the ring – and why today?

She reaches into her pocket, pulling out a scrunched up tissue and lightly dabbing her eyes. "I'm sorry." She whispers in a pained voice. It was no lie she was a little happy earlier when she found out, but now that he has suddenly started to give her the silent treatment, she is wishing that she had kept her mouth shut.

His larger and covers her small hand and takes it away from her face, "Mads, you've got nothing to be sorry about. I want us to have this cub... I mean, baby." He tells her, looking up to see the cab driver still nodding his head to his own music. Maddy's eyes light up at the response he gives her.

"You do?" she asks, in a croaky surprised voice a smile appearing on her face. He nods.

"I do." Is his reply, before his lips brush hers.

/

"Maddy! I'm home!" Rhydian shouts, his little surprise still tightly held in his hand behind his back. Maddy's feet can be heard padding across the floor making their way towards the staircase. She's been spending all day in the bedroom again. He see's her feet as she waddles down the stairs.

"About time. I thought you'd done a runner." She tells him with a smile, she looks at him curiously. "What's that you got?" she asks, and Rhydian puts it down, wrapping his arm around his four month pregnant wife. "Rhydian? What are you doing? What is that thing?" she asks as he blindfolds her with his tie. Kissing her cheek he takes both her hands loving how vulnerable she looks.

"Come on, I've got a surprise for you." He tells her, leading her out into the garden, bringing the plant with him. He lets go of her hand for a moment and she starts to reach out for him aimlessly, like a baby reaching out for its mother or toy.

"Rhydian? Rhydian! Where'd you go?" Maddy asks urgently, she reaches for the blindfold and rips it away, gasping as she see's the small immature apple tree on the floor. "What is it?" she asks.

Rhydian rolls his eyes, "Its an apple tree. I saw one at the church when we got married. So, Madeline Morris, do you promise to look after this tree until it produces apple's?" he asks, much like the preist did, almost mimicing the preist.

"I do." She responds, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"That was much quicker than your actual answer." Rhydian whines gaining a pinch from the shorter female wolfblood. And many happy days to come.

**Authors Notes: So its not got a lot to do with 'marriage' mainly because I will never understand weddings myself... we live in the 21****st**** century why would I? Anyway! I have idea's for names, choose your favourite and I shall write a story;**

**Our Family Tree**

**Valentines Day Sucks**

**Leave Me Alone.**

**Remember they are only titles, not the plot, so the plot could be completely different to the title.**


	24. Leave Me Alone

**Authors Notes: So nobody seemed to like Our Family Tree, so I am doing the others, this will be the first one.**

Leave Me Alone.

He hears those words a lot nowadays, "Come on Mads, let me in. I said I was sorry didn't I? And I meant it! Just let me in!" he shouts, pounding his fist against the bathroom door , hoping his girlfriend would answer. Yes, he admits it, he made a mistake, a _terrible _mistake. But she didn't have to lock herself in the bathroom and keep him away from her. They needed to sort this out, and yet she was hiding. "Why won't you let me in?" Rhydian asks, in a much more pleading tone. But its Maddy and she doesn't take that sort of stuff, he knows she's probably ignored it, its not like she can't hear. A) she's a wolfblood, B) she is right beside the door. Rhydian knows that because he can smell her and he knows she is close. "Maddy, don't ignore me. This is childish. Come on." He pleads, resting his head against the door, he hears her sniffling and guilt rushes through him. He shouldn't of done it, he shouldn't of done it. Men don't really understand women very well, they don't understand what makes them jealous, upset or angry and todays actions have made Maddy feel all those things. He just wishes she'd let him talk to her. He hears a noise that tells him she has her phone in there, he hears the light tapping of the keys and then the little noise her phone makes when the message has been sent. Who she texting? Nevermind. Rhydian has a choice, he can text her to get her attention or just ask who she is texting. He goes for texting her, after only a year of being around Maddy Smith it taught him to never ask questions like that, unless you wanted to make the situation worse.

From inside Maddy uses her scrunched up tissue to wipe away her tears that sting her cheeks. She hears the noise from her phone and instantly picks it up, "Leave me alone, Rhydian." She announces, reading his message and glaring at the screen. She knows that maybe she is taking this a little bit over the top, but it hurt her seeing her boyfriend with another girl. She knew he was drunk, but it killed her inside to witness some girl – who likes Rhydian a lot in college – getting quite a lot of attention. "I don't want to talk to you." She says as she reads the newest text from him, '_I need to talk to you._' It read, Rhydian doesn't use "text language", finds it too confusing.

"Maddy please, you _know _I was drunk... I'm still a little tipsy now. I just want to sort this out." He tells her, to prove his point he stumbles a bit, and then there is a knock at the door, "Mads, I'm going to go and get the door, I love you." He tells her, its slightly slurred but understandable. He runs down the stairs and Maddy already knows who is there as she looks at her phone again and the message she recieves.

"Hello Rhydian, I'm here to talk to Maddy, excuse me." A female voice snaps as she moves past Rhydian and makes her way up the stairs. She knocks lightly on the door "Mads, its me, Shan." Maddy's best friend calls out to her, and slowly the door opens to reveal a puffy eyed and red cheeked Maddy. "Come on, lets go and get your things." Shannon softly orders.

The thing is, this isn't the first time Rhydian has been 'caught' with _Nina _the human girl who is madly in love with Rhydian and keeps on creating fights with Maddy over nothing.

"Maddy, no, don't leave, we can sort this, you don't need to go." Rhydian begs as he walks into the kitchen table, bare in mind Maddy and Rhydian share a flat together, only going to see Maddy's parents on full moons. He holds onto the top of the chair scrunching his face up as the lights begin to sting his eyes, "Mads, come on, lets just, go for a run in the woods, come back and then... you know... watch a movie." He suggests, meaning much more than a 'movie'. Thats how he prefers to sort things. He walks over to Maddy wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck, his beer breath making Maddy feel sick, and she pushes him away. "Mads, I need you." He tells her, begs even. But she shakes her head.

"I can't deal with this anymore, Rhydian. I need you to leave me alone." She tells him, giving him back the promise ring he'd given her on their third date. "Give it to Nina, I'm sure it'll fit her." She says, and she knows its cold, but thats how she feels, cold.

Then she leaves, and she doesn't turn back.

/

Three months pass and Rhydian becomes a wreck, he hasn't shaved, he doesn't go out much, everytime he see's Maddy in the corridors of the college he smiles, but it quickly fades as he watches Toom give her a piggyback. _That should be me_, he'd think to himself as he watches her cheeks lift as she laughs, tilting her head back in humor. There was a time when Rhydian approached Maddy when she was sitting on her own studying. She'd said those words again, "Leave me alone, Rhydian." But it didn't sound the same, it sounded like she was tired of telling him that, or like it was hard for her to tell him that. But he is sitting alone now, with a mug of coffee in front of him looking extremely tired.

A light knock is heard at the door, and Rhydian's attention instantly goes from the mug in front of him to the door. He scraps the chair across the tiled floor and slowly makes his way over to the door, he unlocks it and allows the door to swing open achingly slow. Of course, its not Maddy who stands there looking at him expectantly, but Nina, she's been visiting him a lot. "Hello there big boy." She flirts, and Rhydian rolls his eyes.

"Goodbye Nina, I'm expecting someone _important_." He tells her, hinting for her to go away. But she obviously doesn't get the hint as she walks straight past him into the flat, she's got one of those huge beach bags and loads of goods inside. "Nina, I don't actually... What are you doing? Why do you have a toothbrush? I'm not going to ask what else you have." He looks at the female in confusion.

"I'm moving in with you. I've noticed how much you've let yourself go since our first kiss, so I decided since you don't seem to want to make the next move I will for you." She rants and as her words sink in slowly Rhydian begins to growl in frustration, but he can't risk the secret, not after everything. So instead he takes Nina's bag from her, not caring about whats inside he flings it out the open window. "Rhydian! What are you doing! I had essentials in there. I'm going to have to go and get that. You stay here, let me in when I'm back, I'm going to need a key." She tells him, kissing his cheek lightly, he shoves her away and follows her to the door. Shutting it behind her.

"God sake!" He shouts to himself as she leaves. He grips his hair in fistfuls and begins to cry softly.

"Rhydian?" A soft voice called out, a voice Rhydian is relieved to hear, and she emerges from the bedroom, her hair up in a messy bun, a leaf sticking out and making the bun even messier. She's wearing one of Rhydian's old hoodies, tight fitting jeans and boots. Maddy.

"Mads? Mads, oh my God, you have no idea how happy I am to see you." He tells her, quickly wiping his tear stained face and approaching her. He stops, just before, realising that she won't want him to get any closer, because their not together, they haven't been for three months. He looks down at his feet and mumbles, "I've missed you."

Her hands rest on his shoulders and they are chest to chest – sort of, height difference. "I know." she whispers looking up at him as he looks down at his feet. "I've missed you too, but," she starts, using her fingers to slightly push up his chin so she can see his face, his handsome broad features. "If you want, we don't have to miss one another any more." She mumbles close to his lips. He feels a smile tugging at the corners of his lips, but he holds it off and shakes his head, but he feels Maddys arms snake around his neck, and his hands instinctively go to her hips.

"I don't want to hurt you again." Rhydian whispers back, closing his eyes and resting his forehead gently on hers.

"And you won't. The only person who has hurt me is _her_. And from what I heard just now, you don't really like her." She smiles up at him, and its him who closes the gap between their lips. Their lips meet and then so do their tongues and its just five minutes of losing their breath and moans as sometimes Rhydian's hands slither up her stomach and back down, at one point his hand brushed slightly under her bra. But too soon for their liking had they heard a knock, and they both knew it was Nina, so Maddy left to hide in the bedroom again, though why she did that he didn't know.

"Nina, I'm going to ask you politely, leave me alone? Please." He begs, he is tempted to get down on his knee's and beg, but Nina laughs pushing him aside as she walks through the kitchen and straight into his bedroom. She gasps, and runs out the room with an angry, hurt glare on her face. "I aked you nicely." He told her, innocently.

"You're cheating on me, with your ex?" she asks in a shocked tone, her voice breaks at one moment during the sentence, but she doesn't stay long, instead she stomps toward the door, slapping Rhydian round the face before rushing down the stairs crying, rather loudly.

"You was dating her?" Maddy asks in disbelief as she emerges from the bedroom once again, leaning on the door frame and smirking at him. He knows she is playing around with him, and in a second has raced over to her and continued to kiss her.

/

As they lay on the bed with only the bed sheets covering them, Rhydian's fingers lightly graze over Maddy's slim toned stomach, he looks up to see her tired eyes fluttering shut every now and again, though she won't go to sleep, because its only lunchtime. "Mads, why did you leave me?" he asks, in a voice which is an octave lower than usual. Maddy explains to him how much she was hurting after witnessing the kiss between her boyfriend and Nina. He sighs, placing his hand on her hip. "Then why did you come back to me?" He asks, again his voice is an octave lower than usual. "If I hurt you so much for you to leave?" he add's.

"I needed time, Rhydian. Its not like I wanted to leave, but Shan advised that if another incident like that happened that I should leave and thats what I did. I came back because I realised, I still loved you after all those months of Nina telling me how happy you were together. I missed you Rhydian, and me mam told me it was 'cause we are mates, since we've mated and all." She explains, though Rhydian is happy that she is back, he has this anger in the back of his mind.

All of this could've been sorted ages ago if Nina had just kept her nose out.

**Authors Notes: Nina is a new name. Sorry its been such a long time since I updated, but I have my exams soon and I need to start revising.**


	25. Valentines Day Sucks

**Authors Notes: So anyway, I thought it'd be ironic if I did this chapter **_**close **_**to Valentines Day, though I don't enjoy Valentines day myself... this'll be interesting.**

Valentines Day Sucks!

She'd never seen the point in Valentines day, her parents – obviously – did, but because she'd never been in love or had someone who loved her, she'd never understood the purpose behind the 14th of February, its just another normal day for her. That was when she was in Stoneybridge, living peacefully with her friends comfortable with the fact that they now knew her big secret. But now she is in the wild, living in fear of a woman who threatens to expose her and her family to the world... well, she didn't threaten that, she just wanted to _experiment _on them. Typically, it had to be on the day that she found out that someone else did love her. No doubt, a man like him, he'd move on as quick as a flash. Rhydian wasn't _exactly _like that, but he was good looking and Maddy had never really felt that special in the clothes she wore and the fur she had when in wolf form. Rhydian could have any girl, the K's proved that the moment he had first joined the school, with their flirting. Now it was only three days until Valentines day, and once again Maddy was going to spend it watching her parents getting all lovey dovey around one another and howling at the moon in wolf form. If only.

_If only._

Jana obviously didn't really know what Valentines day was, until Mr and Mrs Smith explained it to the female alpha. Jana beamed at the idea of having a celebration of love in the packs territory. Jana was the first of the pack members to hear about Maddy and Rhydian sharing a first kiss together and the confession of their feelings. And it was no lie how shocked Maddy had been to see Jana actually seem genuinely sympathetic towards Maddy, "_I knew he loved you, I just wanted him to tell you himself._" She'd told Maddy, and it only made the situation worse.

Now she lie on her back looking up at the dark branches of the tree's, soon. Soon there'd be a reason for Valentines day, and she'll look back at all this and laugh. Her eyelids slowly fluttered shut and she dreamed of the memories.

_They laughed together as they watched Liam walk off with a blank confused expression on his face after getting rejected by Kara for the seventh time that week. Maddy had felt eyes on her, but ignored the feeling and playfully smacked Rhydians strong arm. It was then she noticed his gaze on her. If she'd known then she would've blushed and looked away, but instead she glared and snapped her fingers in front of his face, "Rhydian! You were staring again!" she tells him when he frowns in confusion at the sudden snap in front of his face._

_He shakes his head coughing awkwardly, if only she knew. He glanced at her once more, before stuffing his hands into his pockets and staring at the floor as he asked, "So, um, Mads. What do you think... um, about, the whole Valentines day idea?" he asked, nervously, he wasn't supposed to ask that! He was supposed to askif she'd go on a date with him. But he couldn't, not with Jana still around and neither Tom nor Shannon even suspecting his love for Maddy. Maddy laughed, a genuine laugh as though he just asked her the most funniest thing ever._

"_Oh, your serious? Well, if I'm being completely honest with you, I'd say that Valentines day sucks! There's just no point to it." she tells him, with a laughing look in her eyes, that twinkle, the way her lips curve up and how her hair falls limp behind her as she tilts her head up to the sky when in laughter._

_Neither of them knew the actual truth behind their situation._

But now she does, but that doesn't change her views on Valentines day. Jana often tries to convince her to at least give one of the other males a chance. "There's plenty more males in the pack, Maddy." Jana's voice is often blunt when she tells Maddy this. Maddy smirks, there is a saying much more similar to this, '_plenty of fish in the sea_.' But none like Rhydian. And once again she'll be spending Valentines day alone, watching as Jana and the other pack members get all loved up with one another whilst she stays silent in the background.

/

As predicted, when Valentines day came, Maddy stayed in the background, watching as young and old wolfbloods chase each other round the camp, with lust, love and happiness in their eyes. Maddy was sat alone by _her _tree. Until Ceri came and joined her, "You miss him, don't you?" she asks, not looking at Maddy but at the branches of the tree. "I can feel it, the lonliness you are feeling in your heart." She tells her bluntly, her voice is cold, but Maddy can hint the comforting tone that hides behind all the hatred Ceri has for Maddy and her family.

"You have no idea how hard this is for me." She says quietly, looking down at Ceri's feet, neither want to look at one another, knowing there will be the same amount of pain in the others eyes.

Ceri laughs, scoffs even. "You think? He is my son. Other than Bryn there is nobody here for me. You have your parents, Jana, Bryn has even taken a liking to you. You think it is hard for you, being without _my _son? Try knowing that he will never want to be with you or around you because of one mistake you made years ago." She tells Maddy, a hint of a sneer and disgust behind her voice.

"You abandoned him, Ceri. Left him in the wild." she tells the older female softly.

"And I regret that every day!" Ceri snaps and it causes Maddy to flinch, because she has become weaker without Rhydian, "Every day I am reminded of that mistake I made! I don't need a tame rubbing it in my face too." Ceri hisses. Maddy feels the tears welling up in her eyes, she'd never been called a tame before she met Rhydian, her parents had never told her there were wild wolfbloods. But when on a full moon night, when both Maddy and Rhydian feel very hyper, Rhydian would tease her, calling her a tame, and it made her smile, which it shouldn't.

"_Come on __**tame **__princess!" Rhydian shouted as he ran in front of Maddy, and her lips curve up into that annoyed smile she makes when she see's Rhydian and he has annoyed her, purposely._

She didn't notice she'd been running until she feels the cold water of the lake drenching her trousers, she wanted to scream, shout, and forget. Forget everything he'd ever done to make her smile, forget him ever telling her he loved her, forget the kiss that she still feels on her lips and craves every night. Forget him. Move on. "Please." she whispers to the water as she looks at her reflection, a few of her tears fall and land making the lake ripple, circles going from small to large.

/

She walks slowly back to the camp, most of the loved up couples were off running around, males chasing females, some had their mouthes locked onto one anothers. The youngest wolfbloods look around in horror, and Maddy finds that hurmorous. She feels a light tap on her shoulder and spins round on her heels, her smile fades as she see's the face who'd caused her to flee. Of course it was Ceri, who was she expecting, Rhydian? Please, he had his life, she had to get on wtih hers. But instead of being growled at or threatened by Ceri, Maddy gained a warm hug, unexpected. Very unexpected. "Thank you." She whispers, before walking off in some other direction, and Maddy watches in utter confusion.

She moves from the spot whe she finally decides that Ceri isn't feeling very well today. But as she turns she see's a face she's been desperate to see since the morning. "Rhydian?" she whispers in disbelief, and his bright eyes and big smile confirms his presence and she is racing toward him, quicker than the speed of light and sound. The force of their collision sends Rhydian falling into a tree, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist making sure her body is pressed to his as much as possible. He brings one hand up to her hair and strokes at, taking a few twigs and leaves away from her brunette locks.

"Happy Valentines day, Mads." He whispers into her ear kissing the side of her face, reaching into his pocket, feeling for the small box he brought with him. He knew Maddy hated Valentines day, merely because she was always alone, but he had made a promise to himself that from now on she won't ever be alone on Valentines day again, so he traveled from Stoneybridge to here, where he knew the pack would be – Jana gave him a tip off, the pack wouldn't travel any more.

"What?" Maddy asked in a whisper, she hadn't listened to what Rhydian was saying but was more focused on what it was like to be back in his arms again, then she felt a small cube pressed into her stomach, parting from Rhydian for only a moment to look down, her brows furrowed in confusion, they were too young to get engaged or even married yet. "What, what is it?" she asked wanting him to confirm that it _wasn't _a proposal.

"Its a promise ring. My gift to you. I'm not expecting anything back, I just wanted you to have a memerable Valentines day. That and I wanted to keep one promise, that no matter where you go, I'll always love you." He whispers, Maddy glances at the box, takes Rhydians hand and runs into the depths of the woods, away from the crowd of older wolfbloods, she pulled him towards a more isolated area where none of the others in the pack knew about, a nice peaceful lake , where she stopped him with a confused frown on his face. "Why are we here? You could've just taken the ring back there?" he says in confusion.

She hushes him, placing a delicate finger on his lips, "I want to remember this moment, not with anyone else around." She whispers, moving her finger and standing on her tiptoes her lips puckered as she presses them against his, and soon his tongue taps her bottom lip begging for entrance, which she gladly gives and their passion for one another escalates quickly and they tumble to the ground fumbling with each other, gasps and moans escpape their lips as their hands travel places no other man nor woman has touched. As they break apart Maddy looks lovingly up at Rhydian, "I will always love you too." She tells him bringing his hand up from under her shirt and intertwining their fingers. He brings the box into her view allowing her to open it. As she does her eyes widen in amazement. A beautiful silver ring with four small diamonds incrested on the top, pulling the ring out of the box and its protection of velvet and sponge she see's the words 'fy alffa, fy nghariad'. She smiles, and kisses him once more. "Best Valentines day ever." She murmurs into his lips.

/

3 years later, and Maddy returns. Every Valentines after that one was teribble. She returned to Stoneybridge, to see Rhydian, he smiled when he saw Maddy, but his smile widened when he looked at the promise ring still on her finger. "You came back." He said running his fingers through her hair. She smiled.

"I had to. I had to return to _fy alffa, fy nghariad_." She tells him in a happy tone. "Happy Valentines day." She tells him as she brings him down by his collar to her lips. Because she'd returned on the day that love is celebrated. And Valentines day no longer sucked.

**Authors Notes: Valentines day does suck. I'm sorry, its true, every Valentines I am alone, this one will be the same. So the next chapter I thought that I would make one where Maddy nor Rhydian actually know each other because they are from two different packs, but they fall in love... thats a bit like Romeo and Juliet. Oh well, I hope to get more reviews on this story than the other, I was a little disappointed.**


End file.
